Canary in a Coal Mine
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Even when the air seemed fine to breath a canary fell out of the sky and died at your feet. So helpless so small. You could of helped it, you should of helped it. You knew that you had to leave the mine to live, so you did. Now you get another chance to save the canary. Do you? Pure Gadge. Their lives after they found each other in D2.
1. District 2

**I know you're going to seriously be upset that I can't update and all I do is add more stories. It's true. I'm very sorry. Get over it. I've been working on this for a while on my phone... and I wanted to see what all of you think so yeah. More to come for Catching Fireflies, Dancing in Circles, and 97B. This is a new story completely unrelated to the others I've written for Hunger Games. So yeah enjoy!**

* * *

A little yellow canary darted in and out of the crevices in the mine walls, chirping wildly in the darkness. Its feathers fluttered with the very little wind. As it neared the back of the mine, the pretty song stopped and the little wings stopped flapping violently. It fell at a fast speed, when it dropped out of the air. This is what I feel like, a canary in a coal mine. Their little lungs stop working at little traces of polluted deadly air and alert the miners around them that it is not safe for them to work. My lungs are now filling with the smoke and my eyes are growing wide and alarmed. I need to tell the others around me that I'm drowning. So I fall.

* * *

Her maroon skirt hung around her hips as she moved her hips back and forth to the rise and fall of piano notes flooding the little store. She brushed a fleeting golden curl out of her face. She enjoyed watching the world go by.

Each person she got to study as they walked by her shop she would make up a wonderful romance or mystery about them. She sometimes would make tragic stories but those seemed to make her depressed, obviously, even if they weren't true.

When she didn't have lessons with her customers or letting her fingers skirt over the piano keys, she would become focused and listen to the music from the speakers behind her or people-watch.

The war had been over for a year and yet she still woke up shaking and crying out. And recently she hadn't been sleeping very well. When the bombs came down on District 12, she was cornered by a peacekeeper. She wasn't sure what he wanted and she didn't want to find out.

She remembers darting out of his arms and running behind the shops in town. When she reached the train station, she ducked behind a wall that had been blasted apart. Keepers ran by and she held her breath and felt her heart leap out of her chest.

Her father's voice surprised her the most. She peaked around the corner, praying that odds were with her and she wouldn't be caught. He was surrounded by the peacekeepers she didn't recognize. He was tied up and was slowly shaking his head back and forth.

Her mouth went dry. And then the shot rang out and her father fell limply on his side. That's when she could really focus on the chaos around her. The smoke filled air, the bombs, the fire, and the painful screams. The rubble dust that layered the ground was filling her brain and lungs. All she wanted to do was start screaming.

The train was a few sprints away and it looked like she had time and could make it to the back window. She looked around the corner again at the limp bodies that lay around her father, officials and friends of the family. She guessed that she would have been one of them.

The group had moved along further up the tracks and she approached the bodies with cautiousness. Her emotions were put to the side as she reached into the pocket of her father's dark green jacket. Her fingers gripped cool metal and she rushed to the back of the train with it.

Her pink dock shoes balanced her on the rail as she climbed over it. The window was open and she pressed it open with little effort. Glancing around again, she reached through the open window and clicked the caboose door open.

It slid open and she held it forward so it didn't bang into the side of the doorway. She slipped into the train car and locked the door behind her. It was gloomy in the last car and she made an effort to hide in a little shadow behind a tall crate completely.

The back of her head leaned back on the crate next to it and she slumped onto the floor. Her hand uncurled around the locket marked Undersee with ridiculously curly cursive letters carved into it. It was her great-grandfathers, grandfathers, and father's.

It popped open from pressing a tiny button on the side and revealed an off-white clock face. The hands were jade and sparked even in the little light that there was in the cabin. Her father had checked the time more times then she could count.

Her last words she had said to him were, "what time is it, daddy?" and he had responded with the smile that crinkled his eyes and he hugged her to him.

"Time for you to get a watch" he joked and left for the station to pick up paperwork. Little did she know that the paperwork was his execution, she probably would have said a lot more to him if she had known.

Now she starred down at it. She hadn't exactly told anyone the story of where she came from. People just know her as Clara Darling, since that was the name she chose for herself when she jumped off the train.

She cut her hair short just under her chin instead of it reaching the middle of her back and she made friends quickly using fake Capital charm. She was popular with the young male students so she wasn't hungry or homeless.

At the moment she was seeing Peter McGrey. He was part of the army services used to patrol the different districts and control the peacekeepers that were left. Suddenly, the bell above the door sounded and snapped her out of her memories.

She looked up to see a tall boy with reddish brown hair and big dark blue eyes. He was beaming ear to ear and had a bouquet of pink flowers. She smiled and giggled, acting the part of sweet little girlfriend. She kissed his freckled cheek and let his arm wrap around her waist.

Her eyes rolled and she let him drag her away from the counter and against the wall behind them. He set little kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, "Hey pretty girl" he winked.

She turned away from him to reach over for her purse, "Hello" she smiled and leaned against the counter, studying him. He was wearing his dark blue uniform and he turned a little showing off. "Oh stop" she laughed and took his arm.

"Do you mind going out to dinner tonight with my new requites? I promised them that if they all did their drills right the first time I would buy them dinner"

Of course, she didn't mind. It was a free meal with a handsome guy, maybe even more men. She was actually hoping that maybe she'd meet one she really liked and settle down with him. Not Peter though.

They walked along the streets of District 2. Their hands were intertwined as they reached her apartment. "I don't understand why you live in this joint." That was the nice way of putting it but it had class when you got inside.

Exposed wood beams and wonderful architectural details of old style moldings. The apartment itself looked like luxury but the building was looking like it was falling apart. She liked it though; it had nice expensive furniture and Capital appliances.

She unlocked the door with a little silver key and walked inside, followed closely by Peter. He sat down on a barstool at the kitchen island. He watched her clean up the room of Capital magazines and sheet music.

Peter was beaming again when she looked over, the nasty curl fell over her eye again and she brushed it away. "No I like it leave it" Peter said walking over and running his hands along her hips. She blushed and looked away.

He laughed and started kissing along her jaw and trying to capture her lips with his tongue. She squirmed a little. This was the part she didn't like, when the relationship got physical or when the kissing got sloppy.

She pushed away a little and giggled showing him some more neck but not allowing him to get at it. He groaned and growled and smirked. She finally got away and ran off to her bedroom. "I have to change" she said sticking out her tongue.

The door clicked as it shut behind her and she immediately curled herself up on her white duvet. Her tabby cat appeared out from under her tall four poster bed. "Hey Amelia" she ran her hand over the grey striped cat and she purred.

Amelia was her one real friend and she was a cat. The young women sighed heavily and smiled down at the curious cat. She had found Amelia on the street outside her apartment. It was as if it was supposed to be.

She went to her dresser and opened it up looking for something suitable to wear out. She paused and then went back to the door; she stuck her head out and found Peter eating a cookie off the counter.

He smiled and held up his hands in surrender. "Where are we going for dinner- somewhere nice or like casual?" Peter thought about it and shrugged. His mouth was full of cookie but he came over and opened up her door wider walking in.

She hadn't let anyone into her bedroom and she wasn't comfortable with it, "No" she said her eyebrows crossing and she pushed him out. He again raised his hands up and left.

"Just wanted to help" he said swallowing cookie.

"Help by staying out here" she said kindly and started shutting the door again but a hand pressed against it and he entered her room again, "Peter" she scolded and grabbed his arm, pushing him back.

"Why do I have to stay out?" he smiled and pushed past her to sit on the bed. Amelia leapt off the bed and hid under the bed again. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin.

"I don't want you in here" she said and tried to pick him off her bed.

"Aww baby" he pouted and pulled her onto the bed with him. He pinned her under him and with a sharp smile he kissed along the top of dress along her cleavage line.

"Peter!" she stressed and tried to shake from his strong grasp.

"Come on! We have time" he said and started playing with her straps.

"No!" she cried and calmed a little, letting her body relax, "I have to look perfect for your requites." she said sweetly through her eyelashes. He loosened his grasp and stood up but not before he ran a hand up her skirts.

"Later then" he winked and laughed leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She held her head in her hands and sobbed but she toughened up and went through her closets.

Peter and his Clara walked into the restaurant. It was dusk now and the red dress hung to all her curves. She wasn't sure if this was the right dress to wear considering what happened a few hours ago.

She gripped her cheetah print clutch like a vice as she realized their restaurant was a pub. This was defiantly the wrong dress to wear. Her hair was pinned slightly by a large crystal crane clip that stuck into the back of her head to hold up loose ends.

She glanced around at the tables at the soldiers and other men and started feeling disoriented. She hated touchy-feely drunk men. The pit in her stomach grew as Peter pointed out a table of men more her age and some a little older.

Peter was three years older than her but that didn't matter when they started dating. Now she was beginning to realize that maybe it did matter a little.

"Hey you sorry looking men" Peter joked and pulled up a chair leaving Clara to stand awkwardly at his side. The men looked up at her then and some actually licked their lips.

* * *

**REVIEW. Pleaseeeee. Review...**


	2. D2 Chapter 2

**Hi! Next Chapter! Enjoy lol **

* * *

She shifted her weight between feet quickly and then ran her hand along the back of Peter's neck to get his attention. He pulled her down onto his lap with enough force to emit a squeal from her lips.

The tables looked mighty interested now and were giving her the wide curious eyes except for a soldier on the side that was busy looking around the place. "This is my girl, Clara" he said running a hand down her arm. "Isn't she... Darling?" he winked at her.

She was getting ready to bolt. Her hands and legs were trapped by the table now though and she wondered if anyone was wondering about her uncomfortable expression.

The drinks came then and she tried crossing her fingers under her table but Peter already had a tall foaming beer in his hand. She surveyed the table and studied the men. Of course all of them were drinking and hardly eating.

She should have declined to go with him. At least she knew now she didn't want to stay with Peter. His grip started to tighten around her and becoming seemingly uncomfortable and no one was there to notice.

She didn't know what time it was and her hands were pinned under the table holding her clutch purse that held a watch. "Does anyone know the time?" she asked timidly

"Is that the first time she opened her pretty little mouth all night?" a bulky blonde asked from across the table, taking another swig of his drink

"Yeah" Another blonde replied from next to her and belched into her face making Peter laugh uncontrollably. She shifted a little and tried to get away from the table.

"You wanna gimme a lap dance?" Peter slurred into her ear.

"Peter... you're obviously drunk out of your mind so if you don't mind allowing me to get up." she tried to push herself up but he wasn't allowing it.

"What's the rush Darling?" he sneered and handed her a water glass. She took it from him when he released a hand and took four or five gulps before setting it back on the table.

"Now you're with the party!" A chestnut haired young man whistled at her. She starred at him, confused. What did he mean? She felt a little woozy after what felt like a half an hour.

"Please... Peter" she said trying to grab a hold of her head with a trapped hand, "I need to" she said trying to think of the right words. Hot tears pooled in her eyes. "I need to get out of here" she screamed at the table.

Peter turned his chair and allowed her space for the first time in a few hours. Her head was foggy and her limps felt heavy and weird. When she tried to stand the whole place turned sideways.

She started to tremble and her legs went weak. As she was beginning to fall, someone held her up by her arms and shoulders. She prayed it wasn't Peter. She wouldn't be able to call him heroic or helpful.

"Hey hey" a voice soothed into her ear, "just breath" it felt somber enough for her, "they must of slipped something into the drink- sorry I wasn't watching more closely. I couldn't even get you out of the table"

She tried to twist around, tried to see his face. She guessed that it was the handsome man who was loitering around their table. She hadn't been able to get a good look at his face because he was wearing a hood.

Now he was dragging her out of the bar. She tried to look back to see if Peter had realized. Even in her mind she was still trying to make good of him. She grabbed her head smacking her clutch against her forehead accidentally.

He snickered but kept an eye on the door and pushed it open with ease even if he was holding her up. Her dress was becoming a little tight and she wished she was in her bed.

"Could you take me home, please?" she thought she asked and leaned her head back on him.

"Could I take you where?" he laughed and moved her hair out of her eyes. She had a bad case of butterflies, and she didn't even know who this guy was.

"Home!" she cried. Tears were pooling again. She felt sick. What did they put in the drink? She opened her mouth again to ask but sighed instead. "Main Street" she whispered to him.

"Alright" he said and started walking toward a nice jeep.

"You okay to drive?" she slurred crawling into the back and laying down. He closed the door and looked in the rearview mirror at her.

"Yeah didn't have a single thing to drink. I know those men and none of them can hold a drink" he turned on the car and pulled away from the curb, "someone had to designated driver" she giggled but it hurt her head and she started to cry again.

"I swear I don't cry this much" she said trying to sit up.

"I'm not sure what they put in your drink, whatever it was it's going to make you real loopy"

"Great" she whined and cried again. She was watching the buildings go by the windows and started recognize him. "It's here" she said with relief.

"In this building?" he said in disbelief

"I know it looks bad but it's nice inside..." she said feeling the car pulling over and gearing to park. He laughed.

"I know, I live in this building also" She gaped at him as opened her door and let her slide into his arms. She blushed again. She wasn't sure she liked all the positive attention.

"Really?" she said her body slumping into him with exhaustion.

"Yeah" he laughed again trying to help her stand. They walked into the lobby of the building. "Which side?"

"Right" she said pointing a finger toward the stairway.

"Do I have to carry you?" he said looking at her eyes closing

"No" she smiled a little and started standing by herself taking each stair with caution. She felt his hand touch her back with a little pressure and he grab her hips when she stumbled a little.

"Don't pass out on me yet" he joked

"I haven't seen you before" she said looking back at him

* * *

**Alright you know what to do!**

**Erin**


	3. D2 Chapter 3

**I have six chapters written so far for this so I'll post three today and then over the span of the next few days I'll add the other ones. I also write during some of my classes and lunch so that'll help with speed. Also the more reviews I get the better I feel about the story so I tend to work faster and get more ideas that way. Thanks for the support so far. **

* * *

"I live on the left side and I usually leave real early in the morning for drills at the embassy, downtown" she nodded and stopped at the second floor landing, she tried to open the door but her head started to throb again. Clara groaned and held her head.

"It must feel like a really hard hangover" he smirked from under his hood. She took her little key out and tried to unlock the door. The man took the key from her and opened the door.

She was proud that apartment was clean and bright. She walked to her light pink denim couch and threw herself down. He laughed, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you" she smiled a little. The man unzipped his over-sized black jacket. She sat up a little on her elbows. She was curious. He stripped the jacket and set it on the hook next to the door.

"Gale" she squealed, covering her mouth.

Gale stood star struck looking at her. "Do... I know you?" he asked walking towards her. Her head grew fuzzy and she sunk back into the couch. Did she risk telling him everything?

"No but I know you" she smiled sleepily.

"Yeah... alright let's get you out of your dress" Her eyes bulged and she backed away remembering Peter earlier. Gale didn't come near her instead he backed away too, confused. "I was just going to unzip it a little so you could take it off in your room"

"Oh" she said guilty and got up and allowed him to unzip the back of the dress a little. She thanked him and then rushed to her room.

She ran her fingers along the pocket watch with her last name on it. She would hopefully see Gale again and explain more. Or he would remember her. Yet, being Clara had its advantages. It allowed her to be a different person all together.

She came back out wear hot pink socks, light-washed jeans, light blue draped shirt, and a silver scarf. She tied her hair into a mini pony-tail with a big blue bow.

Gale was lounging on the couch with his feet up on her white coffee table. She cleared her throat and he looked up with a little smile on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked standing up and fixing his grey t-shirt.

"Yes thank you, you've been wonderful" she said looking down at her feet

"You're welcome" he said seriously, "what a horrible experience for you" he said shaking his head, "how long have you gone out with Peter"

"Like a month..." she recalled, "or longer" she shrugged and smiled a little, "nothing serious"

"Peter is a handful" Gale laughed and reached out twirling the little curl in her face. She was surprised by the touched and stepped back, "sorry" he said and walked past her to get his jacket.

"Gale" she whispered and he turned and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm worried about Peter coming here after they're done at the pub"

"You can handle him" he laughed, she remembered early and she sat down on the couch covering her eyes with her hands. "Hey hey" he said rushing over when her quiet sobs filled the silence.

"You don't understand" she said looking up at him and started rushing out her whole story from earlier. How he came on and scared her. Gale stared at her as she started slurring words.

"Alright I get it- does he have a key?" he asked sitting next to her

"No" she said

"Then it's not a huge problem. I'll leave my number and if he comes then you can call me and I'll be right here" She got up then and grabbed his jacket off the hook.

Gale picked up a little red notepad and scribbled his number on it. "You can't even read this" she giggled and tried to rewrite it.

"No no no that's an 8" he beamed

"No it is not!" Clara laughed and pointed to it, "that is an 8?"

"Yeah..." She giggled again and Gale rolled his eyes, "my handwriting is bad"

"It's horrible!" she squealed

"Okay I'm going to my apartment. I'm tired of being made fun of!"

"Aww Gale" she smiled and pouted a little.

"How about we go out to breakfast" she smiled and looked away for moment

"Sure, 8:30?"

"Sure" he grinned and kissed her cheek, "Sorry" he laughed and practically ran to the door.

"Bye" she smiled and leaned on the counter

"Bye" the door clicked shut and she walked up to it and locked it. She walked back to her room and went into the bathroom. She opened the large bathroom closet and grabbed out some pills for her pounding head.

She folded her clothes that she had changed into earlier on her laundry bin lid. She slid on a little white nightgown. She peeled back the covers and slunk into her kind sized bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at the clock. She felt less hazy and read 3:45. She stood up and grabbed her transparent green robe. She went out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out.

She set it on the counter with a click and was startled when a violent pounding took over the silence. She gripped the empty glass and watched the door vibrate. She half expected to see it shatter.

She approached the slowly and she started shaking, "C open the door" his slurred laughter screamed. She peaked through the eye of the door and saw the familiar reddish brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Clara..." he called, "we have things to finish" she stepped away from the door and picked up the notepad from the island. The phone hung in the hall next to the kitchen.

She dialed his number and waited, tapping her nails on the Black Galaxy Granite. "Hello..?" his gruff sleepy voice answered she relaxed slightly.

"Gale?" she tested her voice

"Clara?" the banging started again and he was yelling now, "Is that Pete?" she nodded holding in tears but realized he couldn't see her

"Yeah" her voice quivered

"Alright on my way over"

"Thank you" she whispered and hung up the phone. She backed up and ran down the hall she wasn't waiting around in the open so she disappeared into her office.

She was up in the loft on a checkered patterned futon when she heard Gale's voice out in the hall with Peter. She climbed down and stood in the office doorway.

* * *

**Yup I am asking you to review. REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Erin**


	4. D2 Chapter 4

**So what are you thinking about this? I know there are words missing in some places. I apologize. I wrote this quickly on my phone at night so I know there are many mistakes and I will slowly go back and change those. I just want a few more reviews and PMs please. **

* * *

She wandered back along the hall and waited on the couch. Soon it was only Gale's voice that voiced out in the hall as he led Peter away from her door.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to bed or if she wanted to see if Gale would come back. She was somewhat hoping that he would come back to comfort her.

At 5:45 an hour later a low knock woke her from her nap on the couch. She sat up and skipped up to the door. She didn't check who it was, she knew it was him. "Gale!" she smiled but it quickly disappeared,

"Gale?" Peter slurred looking at her, "So he's not here?" she felt a pit in her stomach appear and she tried to slam the door closed.

He stopped it with his boot. "Peter please you're drunk- come back in the morning" he tried walking in but she used her controlled strength and pushed him back into the hall.

"You're knight in shining armor isn't coming back" he smiled and walked in pushing her aside with little effort. "You look so delicious and vulnerable" he said and walked over.

She moved away and found herself against a wall. She didn't like this. He reached out and touched the thin material. She knocked his hands out of the way and ran locking herself in her bedroom.

Now she was a sitting duck. She sat on the bed and stared at the phone trying to remember the numbers. She smiles remembering his handwriting and then remembers the 8.

Her fingers find the numbers quickly and soon his voice is in her ear. "Gale, Gale, Gale Hawthorne" she said quickly her breath unsteady.

"Clara? What's wrong now?"

"He's..." the bedroom door snapped open and Peter was there fuming. "Peter I told you!" she screamed her eyes glistening.

"I'm your boyfriend! Show me some respect" he hissed and grabbed her hair, not seeing the phone at her ear. He captured her lips and stunk and tasted like alcohol.

Gale's voice swore in her ear and the phone hung up on his end. She dropped the phone and kicked and lashed out at Peter. "Peter please you're drastically drunk!"

She really hoped Gale was getting his work out and running all the way over to her apartment. He ran his had up her leg and pushed her back on her bed.

"Clara?" his voice sounded angrily distressed. Peter yelled and got off her allowing her to calm a little. She felt utterly exposed to Gale and quickly fixed her gown. She scurried under the sheet of her bed and watched the two grab onto each other.

The two stumbled out of the room and left into the hallway. She lay in bed and waited closing her eyes. She cried a little and curled herself into a ball.

"Hey" he whispered and pulled the sheets back. Her eyes were still closed and she shook when the cold air hit her back. "Hey" he whispered again and stroked her cheek. She looked up at him.

He smiled a little, "sorry I didn't come back after I got him out of the building the first time. Thought he would actually stay in the cab"

"Not Peter" she whispered back and looked at her hand curled into the sheets. Gale touched her back and started pulling her towards him.

"I'm not dressed really" she whispered and covered herself up with sheets. He smiled sadly and rubbed her back. She wasn't wearing anything under the gown and it was making her a little nervous.

"How do you know me?" he asked turning his head slightly with a puzzled face. She turned and looked up at him, taking in all of his familiar scents and features. His grey eyes sparked with curiosity and he pulled on her little curl.

"Gale.. my name isn't Clara. It's Madge Undersee" she said shutting her eyes and let some tears fall. "I escaped our District when the bombs fell- like you I presume. I was captured by a peacekeeper who was supposed to kill me"

Gale sat there patiently and let her take a gulp of air, "I was scared and wasn't sure what was going on. I ran as hard as I could after I got away from him. I ran to the station because I guessed that all the keepers were getting off a train and I was right"

He stopped her for a moment with a hand, "It's really you?" She was taken a back by the question and she smiled a little confused, "the girl we sold the strawberries to" he beamed

"Yes" she laughed he gathered her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth, laughing. She surely didn't expect this. He was getting close to her breasts too and she couldn't handle that.

"When I came to Two- I wasn't expecting to know anyone. Unfortunately I've been stupidly lonely and started to bring random women home just to hear them breathing besides me"

She held her breath. "Sorry, sorry. Go on tell me more" she realized what part of the story was next and froze.

"They shot my father in front of me" she said looking down and playing with the lace on her dress. "They didn't know I was there and after I grabbed his pocket watch from his pocket" she looked over at her vanity and nodded towards it.

"I really became aware of the situation and was able to get onto the train without being seen. The train kept stopping in every district and I got off at Two." she paused,

"Not really sure why. Probably because my father took me here the most and I knew some streets and things" She shrugged.

"The war started. I made a new identity. Everyone bought it and I made friends fast and here we are" Gale shook his head in disbelief.

"I went to your house... to see if you and your family were there but before I had gotten close the house went up in flames... I'm sorry" he stopped, "I wrongly assumed that you were dead"

"Don't worry about it, Hawthorne" she smiled, "You didn't exactly like me then" she winked and rolled away from him lying on her stomach.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. And tickled her sides making her scream and roll off the bed with a thump.

* * *

**PLEASE review :) Can't stress this enough. Makes me so happy. **


	5. D2 Chapter 5

**So a little bird told me to update soooooo I did here is Chapter 5. Enjoy! **

* * *

He scrambled and looked over the side of bed reaching out to her.

"Madge! You alright?" she stopped and stared at him. She hadn't heard her name come out of anyone's mouth. He stared back.

"I haven't heard my name in over a year" She whispered and stood up fixing the nightgown and pulling the robe back around her.

"You cut all your hair then and changed your make-up" he said studying her, "to fit the part of being a different person- I like how you didn't die your hair"

"I couldn't lose my mother's hair, even if it would sort of come back. I didn't want to risk damaging it. Cutting it was hard enough"

"I understand. How did you come up with Clara?" he smiled and helped her onto the bed.

"I don't know. I thought it was easy to remember and pretty" she blushed and looked at the clock, yawning.

"Sorry" he said looking back at the clock, "I took all your sleep away" Madge shrugged and snuggled deeper into the fluffy mattress.

"When I wake up we'll go for breakfast" she smiled up at him and closed her eyes. Gale was sure what to do so he jumped off the bed and headed for her kitchen.

The sound of the refrigerator hum and the air conditioning clicking reminded him that he was never really surrounded by nothing. He tapped his foot and poked around the cabinets. He took out the spices and looked at the labels and put them back in the order that Madge had them.

He wished he could sit at her writing desk and watch her sleep, but if she woke it would be bluntly obvious of his protectiveness. He wasn't sure where it came from.

Maybe it was the fact that she was seeing Peter McGrey. The drill sergeant was over-demanding, arrogant, lazy, and a play-boy.

After their drills were done he said that he'd buy them drinks until they were passed out on the floor then left with his secretary, Olivia. And later he could hear them not doing work. He started worrying about Madge and crossed the room, landing soundly on her large couch.

Light poured into the bedroom and Madge tried to close her eyes to get away from it. She slipped on a bright pink dress and wrapped a turquoise belt around herself.

She stepped out of the room and took in Gale's appearance. She didn't get a good look at him in the dark. His hair was a serious case of bed head and he had a dark shadow along his strong jaw.

He was wearing an off-white t-shirt with navy, grey, and black paint splatters covering it and old sea green sweatpants that had a lot of wore to them. A small hole revealed his red plaid boxers. And tried to hide her smile.

He had thrown himself down on the couch his feet up and his arm carelessly covering his eyes. His mouth was open a little also.

She stopped starring and made an effort to look through the fridge for something to eat and drink. The room started to smell of bacon after a while. She squealed when hands wrapped around her waist.

"Bacon" he sighed heavily into her ear. She giggled nervously and pushed him away.

"Gale" she chided when he came back. He laughed and walked back to the couch. Finally she served the bacon, pancakes, and orange juice.

Together they sat at her little dining room table, across from each other. Gale picked up the plate of pancakes. "Yum" he smiled and emptied the plate of 8 pancakes except for 2 onto his plate.

"Hungry much?" Madge smiled and took the ones left.

"No" he said with his mouth full. She smiled and launched into her meal.

"You look great in your pajamas" she said smiling from the kitchen sink. Her fingers turned on the water and he came over, gently moving her away from the sink

"I know" he smirked, "let me" he said taking the dished from her hand, Madge started protesting but Gale smiled, "really it's the least I can do" she hovered next to him, "what are you going to do now?" he said after putting away the clean dishes.

"Go to work" she said sliding on beige pumps.

"Where do you work?" he asked leaning against the counter and crossing his arms

"I own the Piano Studio on Elder" she said grabbing her oversized purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Is it successful?" he asked sliding his own shoes on.

"I would say so yes" she unlocked the door and headed out into the hall, locking the door with her key, "I have a few lessons daily and I sell sheet music and can order pianos and different instruments"

"Oh great... can I give you a ride to work?" She appraised him and raised her eyebrows, checking out his appearance, "After I clean up a bit?"

"You can have an hour" she smiled and took his arm, walking off in the direction of his apartment.

His apartment was in the color scheme of the paint on his t-shirt. He was a real minimalist when it came to design and it worked. Of course the room felt kind of cold and demanding but she sort of liked it.

The kitchen cabinets reflected light really well and lit the room up supplying most of the light for the living room to bounce around from the large picture windows. Everything had a nice organized touch.

"You're really anal about things" she said when he came out of the bathroom. She looked over at him and her breath caught. He was standing there drying his hair with one hand and the towel hung loosely at his hips.

He shrugged and looked around the room. "It looks professional" and he walked past her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

She started exploring and realized that her apartment was much larger than his. He only really had a bathroom, laundry room, bedroom, and kitchen. So with his choice design elements it made the rooms look more spacious.

He came out then with mused dried hair, no shadow and slick dark jeans and dark red pullover sweater, peeking out from under the sweater was a dark t-shirt.

"You look dashing" she smirked and turned towards the door.

"Really?" he laughed and looked down at his clothes, "Thanks I guess"

* * *

**Do not forget to review! :D**


	6. D2 Chapter 6

**Currently still working on the 7th chapter so that might not be up for another two days. Sorry to say but I'll work on it! Promise! **

* * *

They walked out of the building together and got into Gale's jeep. "What are you doing today then?" she asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"Probably head up to the embassy and work out"

"Wow... Mr. Macho" she grinned and glanced out the car window.

"Well I do have to stay fit for McGrey" he joked and flexed an arm.

"You'll probably get him fired for being better-looking" she said blushing and looking down at her feet.

"I hope so" Gale said looking around for the shop, "is this it?" he parked in front of it and turned off the car.

"Yeah this is it" Madge opened her car door and stepped out, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. Gale squeezed her shoulders repeatedly as she tried to unlock the shop's door.

She opened the door and the little bell chimed upon their arrival. It was a quaint little shop with black and white tiled floors and white Plexiglas walls.

Madge walked behind the counter and grabbed her yellow binder out of her purse. She flipped to the day and read the list of names and times they were coming for a lesson or appointment.

"4 today" she said to Gale without looking up. "The first one is at 11:30" she said finally looking up from her planner. He was sitting on the piano seat watching her with a smile on his face.

"Well I better be off then" he said standing quickly with a glance at the time.

"Bye" she smiled, sadly.

"Bye" he gave a half hearted wave and left the shop making the bell chime. She put all her focus into Marie Catarina listening to her fingers pressing into the keys and critiquing her moves.

She kept glancing at the clock, just waiting for the last client to be gone. She usually would dread the end of the work day when she would have to go home to nothing.

Now she had someone.

She had someone who knew they had something in common with her. That friendship meant a lot to her even if she had different feelings for him.

The timer went off and she jumped. Marie laughed and gathered all her sheet music. She was handed a weekly check by her client's exotic mother and the two of them left.

She closed the piano lid and put away her music books inside the bench. She crossed off Marie on her planner and checked it quickly unless she had missed anyone.

Noticing no absences or further appointments, Madge gathered her things and locked the shop door. Her heels snapped against the concrete.

She stopped outside the bank and looked down at four checks for lessons. She pushed the revolving door into the quiet bank.

The short teller looked up from her computer and looked at Madge expectedly. Madge examined what she wanted to do with the money and the teller put most of it in her secured bank account and savings account.

The rest of the money went into her black leather wallet. She thought about walking down to the dress shop and grabbing a few new things for her closet.

Then she decided against it. She had plenty of clothes and didn't really need anything else. Yet, the next thing she knew she was searching the racks at Dominka's.

She was buying something to wear out with Gale. She knew that he would ask her to do something and she wanted to look perfect.

Her eyes fell on a short yellow dress with a navy blue sash with a large bow in the back. It was a little formal though and kept picking through the racks.

The shop door chimed. Madge peeked through the clothes to see Gale, smiling in her general direction. She blushed scarlet and kept picking through the racks.

She was waiting for him to come find her. Madge took out a skinny black dress with a sweetheart neckline and open back. She studied it for a moment, holding it up to her form and looking at it in the mirror.

"Go try it on" Gale's voice said somewhere behind her. She turned and smiled a little.

"Alright" she hurried back to the dressing room and changed into it. She bit her lip and opened the door. Gale whistled

"Who are you trying to please?" he said in surprise as she turned giving him different angles of the dress

"You, actually" she smirked and leaned forward slightly, blowing him a kiss.

"I'm impressed" he laughed. Madge walked back into the stall and called out to Gale,

"why are you here?"

"I saw you from the window and decided to continue stalking you. Is that a problem" Madge bit her lip to keep from smiling and giggled

"No" she called and stepped out of the fitting room. He took the dress from her and together they walked up to the cashier.

Madge opened her purse and retrieved her wallet but gale was already handing over money and charming the cashier with his smile.

"Gale" she hissed under her breath, he looked over at her slightly eyeing the wallet in her hand but still let the young women ring up the dress.

She was handed the blue paper bag from Gale and together they exited the shop.

"What was that?!" she yelled as the door closed behind them.

"I can smile at whoever I want to, Madge, it was being friendly"

"Not that!" Madge snapped and pointed back at the shop as they walked down the street to his car.

"What then?" he asked genuinely confused

"You paid for the dress! I have money! I'm not poor"

"I didn't think you were poor" he bit out through almost clenched teeth, "you out of all people could never really be poor"

He locked the door to his car before she got in. He rolled down the passenger window, "see you around" and drove off.

Her mouth was parted with surprise and she followed the car out of sight with her wide blue eyes.

* * *

**Review- pretty please**


	7. D2 Chapter 7

**Yay I finished it! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Madge paced around her living room her eyes squinting with frustration. How could she have been so stupid? Her phone rang and she turned violently towards it. Her caller ID was broken so she couldn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she said calming her voice slightly

"Clara!" She almost groaned

"Peter!" She said with a mocking fake excitement

"I just wanted to let you know that I was a jerk" She rolled her eyes. That was one way of putting it; "I want to make up for it" he waited so she sighed,

"Alright" She guessed that she blew it with Gale. He was never going to love her the way she had always hoped.

"Really?" His voice sounded grossly hopeful

"Sure why not- what did you have in mind?" she tapped her foot on the hardwood and looked towards her front door.

"Dinner and then my place?"

"Sounds great- tonight?" he laughed,

"Absolutely, be at your place at 6 or should I come by the shop?"

"Come at 6, I promise I'll be ready"

"Okay sounds good, can't wait to see you" she smiled slightly and hung up the phone. Her spirits fell. Gale… her brain screamed at her.

You wanted to be with Gale. He knows who you really are. "He doesn't care about me" she said out-loud to her empty apartment.

She picked up the bag from the dress shop and smirked pulling out the slick black dress. The doorbell rang around 5:55 and she was putting on bright blue high heels. She stood up quickly, pulling down her dress.

His hands are on the small on her back as they walk down the stairs together. It brings a pang of hurt to her heart remembering Gale's sturdy hands on her.

His hands were warm; Peter's are cold and small. He kissed the back of her neck and she bit her lip, looking in the direction of Gale's apartment.

When they got to the quaint restaurant, Peter got the table and they sat across from each other.

The two sat in silence studying the menu, the restaurant was already quirt except for the clanging of dishes and soft conversations.

The waiters moved in and out of the kitchen doors making a whoosh noise that Madge was focusing on.

"You know..." he started and she was forced to look up and meet his eyes."I thought you would be with Gale" he was obviously waiting for a reply and she forced a smile.

"Yeah..." she started, "we know each other already" and then she froze. Had she slipped up?

"Oh cause he lives in your building?" she almost sagged with relief. He didn't want him to know her past.

"I've seen him a few times as we're both leaving the building, just haven't had the chance to talk"

"He's tough at the EM" Peter said changing the subject, "he's been recognized as a leader and has a great war background"

Madge nodded and signaled for a waiter who came over wearing a pleasant face. They ordered and handed their menus off.

Now Madge had nothing to look at, if she started to stare at her plate, he would probably ask what was wrong.

"He's being promoted. Which the boys think is unfair. Yet no one thinks it's more unfair then me" he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"How so, it should look good, since you're the one who's been training him" she finally said

"Well sure... he's taking my job though and there isn't a job for me" she almost smiled but caught herself and rubbed her nose.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried and put her best hurt face on.

"Yeah that no good son of a"

"Here is your salads" the waiter said and handed them simple blue bowls with a wonderful large salad.

"Thank you" she grinned and was thankful for the food to play with. She twirled the fork around the food and looked up under her lashes, "continue."

"I wasn't fired though" he said, "I would have preferred that" he said his face turning a shade of red.

"How so?"

"I don't want to work under, _him_" he spat at her and threw down his fork

"Peter" she chided and looked around at the others

"I don't want to see him and all I can imagine are his hands roaming your body" She almost sighed thinking about what he had just said; she actually thought she had let a smile slip.

"Yeah it's hard to imagine" she said

"Thank you! I'm going in on Monday and complaining. I've had this job for much longer than him"

"That's why I'm going to give you some pictures" she stood up and threw her napkin down on the table.

"Where are you going?" He demanded and started standing up

"I'm going to find Gale" she smiled and started walking away but stopped and looked back at his excellent mad expression, "I'm glad you lost your job to him" she added happily, "you're nothing compared to him"

His surprised expression didn't surprise her. She hadn't really stood up to him before.

"Goodbye, Peter" she said nodding and left the restaurant. She wasn't sure if she should find Gale or not. He had been sort of given her the wave of goodbye and she wasn't sure if that was going to stop her or not.

She realized she had to walk home and turned towards home. She had guessed that 10 minutes had passed since she started walking and the temperature had started to drop slightly. The wind picked up too and she almost wished she had a coat.

She wasn't anywhere close to home because Peter had chosen one at the edge of town so it was more high class. Sighing she dropped her head down and folded her arms across one another to gain warmth in her little dress.

She started to shiver a little when she reached the post office and she sighed knowing she had at least fifteen minutes or longer. She hated walking in this district.

"Do you need a ride?" she looked over at the car

"Yeah probably" Gale smiled slightly and stopped the car next to her, unlocking the passenger seat. She climbed in and took off her heels, letting out a loud sound of relief.

"What have you been doing?" he said checking her out, "and why were you walking home?" she closed her eyes but met his grey with a little smile

"Broke up with your ex-boss" she grinned and rolled her eyes, "he wasn't for me anyways" his eyebrows raised and he watched the rode as he passed another car.

"Yeah and who is?" he glanced over at her and then back at the road, "good for you, I mean" she paused and then looked out the window at the darkness surrounding them behind the lights of the car.

"You" she whispered and looked over at him, smiling.

* * *

**Reviewwww please!**


	8. D2 Chapter 8

**Alrighty here is the next chapter. I might change the story to M... cause yeah I think it's gonna get hot later on... maybe... tell me what you think about that. There isn't a lot of lemony stuff about the couple. **

* * *

"I feel like we should go celebrate" Gale said smiling and looking over at her

"Yeah?" she grinned and let her hair fall around her face

"Yeah let's go get some shots" he winked. He pulled over at a little bar and parked outside. Inside, he grabbed a little two person table and settled down.

"Do you come here often?" Madge giggled when he signaled to the bartender who gave a huge grin to the couple

"You could say that" Gale shrugged and watched as the dark haired man approached them

"Ah Mr. Hawthorne, Ms. Clara" the large man beamed, "what's your poison" Madge raised an eyebrow at Gale. He winked and then ordered some wine.

"No shots then?" she giggled leaning towards him

"No" he smiled and leaned towards her towards her, "don't want to get carried away and have a lot of regrets" he whispered and smirked sexily. Her stomach dropped and she was 100 percent sure she was blushing

"I don't know, Gale" she murmured and looked up through her eyelashes, "we're all allowed a little regrets" He sucked in a breath and shook his head, laughing and leaned back away and allowed the bartender to set down the skinny glasses and beautiful bottle.

"MM, you think so?" he poured their drinks and she shrugged,

"Absolutely" she smiled and took a sip

"It's good" he said nodding towards the glass

"It is" she said taking another sip, "really good" she smiled, "so you know a thing or two about wines now too?" she demanded and rolled her eyes

"No!" he laughed, "I know what I like and what I don't like"

"Freak" she beamed, he took a long drink, "also how does the bartender know my name?" she smiled

"Oh we're good friends so I told him about meeting you"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, have problems with that?" he said looking away

"Not at all" she giggled and blushed

The bottle was halfway gone and Gale laughed, "You said _that _to Peter?" he said coughing holding his laugh

"Yes!" she giggled, "Right to his face, loud enough for him to hear every word"

"Oh Clara… he's going to hate me even more!" she rolled her eyes and smiled cheekily, "did he say anything?"

"Sorry, no, I left before he could actually get it through his little brain" he looked up at the clock and smiled softly,

"Well that's great… you want to get out of here?" he said reaching across and brushing a stray curl out of her eyes

"Yeah sure- where now?" she smiled

"Home…?" he grinned, "I'm tired" he stretched and she drooped

"Okay…" she sighed and stood up. He turned his head to the side and watched her walk to the front door; he looked towards the bar and dropped 150 dollars on the table, winking at the tender. He followed her out and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and ran a few fingers along the height of her neck. She shivered and he leaned into her, pinning her to his car.

"Oh Madge" he whispered, "do you think I'd take you home?" she got a pit in her stomach and started to shake with anticipate

"I…" she started to say, "Gale I…" he noticed her eyes were wide and she was avoiding eye contact

"I'm sorry" he said jumping away from her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"Its fine Gale" she sighed and rubbed her arms, "I just didn't know how to tell you how inexperienced I am" she whispered and looked away from him, climbing into his car.

"I'm regretting things" he said slamming his car door and driving off. The clock in the dashboard read 2 a.m. and Madge sighed, looking out the car window.

"Gale I'm sorry" she said as they pulled up to the apartment

"Don't be" he said looking over at her with calm caring eyes, "It's my fault"

"It's no one's fault, actually, it is mine because I never wanted to commit to someone like that"

"I just felt alone so I was always with someone" Madge cringed, "Yeah it sounds bad" they walked into the building and he gilded her towards his apartment holding her arm with a gentle but strong hand, "relax" he breathed into her hair.

"I am" she whispered and he unlocked his door

"No you're not" he smiled, "your shoulders are tense and your hands are starting to clam up"

"Shut up" she grinned

"Just saying" he dropped his keys onto a hook and took the coat from her shoulders, hanging it up in the walk in closet. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the bare wall by the kitchen and lounged against the counter.

"So… what are we going to do?" she said crossing her arms, she felt completely vulnerable again and she didn't like it.

"Here follow me" he reached over and pushed a tile in, popping the wall open as a door. He walked into an office and disappeared. She gasped and looked around, confused about the technology. Her eyes traveled around the office and large space below. She stepped down onto the curved staircase and down into a basement.

"Gale…" she said smiling, "what the…" she looked around the space, "how?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey- I know how to have a party" he shrugged and handed her a cue for the pool table.

"So you're like rich?" she said dumbfounded and walked around with cue in hand

"Capitol companies bought my weapon designs and other technologies for a pretty price after the war was over so that I didn't have them to carry around" he said leaning on his wooden cue, "I just used some of the money for this… uh… addition"

"Oh man" she said sucking in a breath

"Yeah" he grinned, "I love it"

"Uh yeah I can see why… I'm moving in" she joked

"Good" he winked. She yawned and blushed, covering her eyes and smiling.

"I'm sorry" she laughed

"Come on" he said taking her cue, "I swear I won't bite" she looked up with him and nodded

"Well after you see this" she said gesturing to her curves, "you might want to"

* * *

**Here you gooooo! Review please**

**Erin**


	9. D2 Chapter 9

**Here you go! Another chapter. This may get out of your comfort zone slightly so I'll be changing it to M for those who don't care to read their physical relationship. **

* * *

Madge watched as Gale headed into his spacious bathroom to shower, she was kneeling on his bed with her hands resting on her legs.

The wall in front of her was striped with thick grey and white horizontal lines with a vertical skinny navy line, making it plaid. A TV was mounted on that wall over his long sleek dresser.

The news was on but the volume of mute, it casted a bright glow on the dark room around her. She got off his custom large bed much larger than her king sized bed.

It gave the room a spacious whimsical look, for everything in it was oversized. It might have looked like you were shrinking. Her hands pressed the first drawer in and it clicked sliding slowly out in front of her.

She looked through his jeans drawer, curiously and closed it without a sound. She moved onto the next one repeating her motions and finding t-shirts and comfy clothes.

She grabbed out a light aqua tee and a pair of dark pink boxer shorts. She closed the drapes over the floor to ceiling windows and changed into his clothes quickly.

She folded her dress over a leather chair in the corner and pulled her hair into a messy braid, holding it together with a mini plastic band. She sat back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"You would find the girlish things I own" Gale said tugging on the shirt she was wearing, she stretched and blinked up to him.

"Yeah" she yawned and snuggled into the pillows more. Gale laughed and nudged her

"Come on Madge" he whispered with a smile, he picked her up with little effort and folded her into his arms. She grinned into his neck making him smile wider in response, "well hello there" he kissed her forehead. He tossed the sheets back and hit the pillows.

He set her down into the fluffy mattress and she held onto his arm. He slid out of her grasp. Gale turned off the TV and wandered over to the other side of the bed. He was wondering whether or not to reach over to her, when Madge turned and laid her head on his chest.

He brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek down to her exposed shoulder. Madge was carefully listening to his soft breaths and pounding irregular heart beat. "Gale?" she whispered

"Yes?" his husky voice whispered back. She thought about her choice of words and decided on,

"Goodnight" she felt him smile and she smiled back, he wrapped his arms around her,

"Goodnight"

Morning came much faster than Madge expected, light dusted in and she peeled her eyes open, her eyes landing on a sleeping Gale. His hands were under the pillow pushing it up towards him and his mouth was slack.

She held in a giggle and rolled off the bed, hoping not to wake him up. Her feet instantly became cold and she crawled back into bed. Gale stirred slightly and she froze.

She let out her breath as he calmed down. She looked over and then she was under him. She screamed a high pitch squeal, "Gale!" he laughed

"Did I scare you?" he smiled and floated above her.

"Yes" she said breathlessly, "I have a question" she said running a hand along his shoulders

"Okay" he said setting little kisses along her jaw

"When did you take your shirt off?" she said breathlessly

"I got too hot" he murmured and eyed her body, she couldn't help it, he smelled good. She leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised at first but melted into her grabbing a hip with one of his hands and pulling her towards him, molding their bodies together.

She was lost at what to do next so she made little effort to go any farther. Gale noticed quickly and paused, looking into her eyes. "You don't want to do this now" he told her

"Yes I do" she panted

"Don't have any regrets" he reminded her and smoothed out the line forming between her little eyebrows.

"I won't. Gale, its okay now that I'm with you" he sighed and rolled off her, covering his eyes.

"No babe" he said, "not until you're a little more comfortable with me" She raised an eyebrow, confused, "here…" he said, he grabbed a few pillows and stuffed them behind her head, "when you start feeling uncomfortable just tell me to stop" she nodded and bit her lip.

"Alright" she said. He sat above her awkwardly, almost as he was deciding where to start. He captured her lips with speed and started working on moving his hands up and down her body, rocking into her slightly.

She gasped feeling him against her stomach, "sorry" he grumbled into her neck

"Don't apologize" she whispered and groaned as his nose grazed over her left bra cup.

"There?" he whispered huskily into her ear. His left hand rose over her stomach and gripped her breast.

"Gale!" she cried and threw her head back into the pillows.

"More?" he grinned nastily

"I…" his hand pressed into her through her shorts and she cried out

"You what?" he teased kissing her soundly

"Yes"

"Yes what?" he whispered and kissed along her collar bone.

"More" she growled and scratched at his abs.

"Ah! Watch it" he slipped off the t-shirt of his over her head and threw it onto the floor. She gasped at the cold air but Gale immediately warmed her hips by placing kisses along her sides and across her stomach. She pressed into him.

She smiled a little and he laughed pulling away, "What are you so smiley about?" he wondered and kissed her forehead.

"Just you" she said giggling and stretched away from him

"Me?" he said as he rolled onto his side next to her holding his head up with a fist.

"Yeah" she whispered and sat up, making her back crack with tension, "sort of ruined the moment with my giggling" she blushed and looked away

"No" he said reaching out to touch her cheek, "I think it was perfect" she blushed again and buried herself into his chest.

"Please don't say you have to go to work today" there was a pause and she looked up to see an amused Gale,

"I do not have to go to work today" he said smiling

"You're lying" she beamed and then sighed looking over at the clock

"I'm actually not, why babe? Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes" she said and kissed him a few times

"Is this what you had in mind?" he smiled and nuzzled her shoulder

"No" she smiled, "but it could be, I guess"

"You guess?" he cried and flipped her so she was under him again, "I am very talented with my lips, Ms. Undersee"

"Are you?" she said breathlessly

"Care to find out how?"

* * *

**Do not forget to review! Please please please. **

**Erin**


	10. D2 Chapter 10

**This one is a little boring... I am so sorry... HOPE YOU LIKE IT. {crosses fingers}**

She smiled against his lips and he smiled back, pulling away. As soon as he was sitting up all the way she blushed and turned away from him. "Are you hiding from me, Madge?" he scolded and beamed running a hand down her naked smooth body.

"No" she whispered

"Oh good because you're beautiful" he said, leaning in to capture her small lips again.

"Thank you" she blushed and beamed

"You are so welcome" his rough hands slid around her breasts and she squeaked, her eyes screwing closed and her mouth opening with little effort.

"MMM" she hummed and pushed towards him, successfully making him suck in a breath

"Alright" he said biting her ear and messaging the inside of her right thigh

"Please" she cried

"Later" he growled and rolled off her, taking the spot next to her on the bed. She sighed and then straddled his hips. She began running her hands up and down his chest and smirked. "Madge" he whispered

"Gale" she whispered back and leaned forward biting his neck. She could tell his manhood was begging because she could feel it between her legs. "You're right" she cooed, "later" he groaned and smashed his palms into his eyes

"You've done this before" he accused

"Me?" she said innocently

"I think you're secretly, Aphrodite"

"The Greek goddess of love?" she giggled and jumped off the bed taking his pajamas she had borrowed off the floor. She looked up and saw him smiling. It was tender and she had to look away from the sweetness of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked his eyebrows crossing with worry

"I'm fine" she sighed and walked into the kitchen. He followed her as he wrapped a dark purple robe around himself.

"Do you want breakfast?" she raised her eyebrows in question

"Do birds fly?" he laughed and rolled his eyes

"Okay okay" he said. Gale took the pitcher out of the fridge. He poured the orange juice into each glass and looked up his eyes shining and his lips turned up. "What?" he said sitting down

"Nothing" she said looking down with a smile. Her eyes rolled when he reached out and held her jaw up, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing?" he joked, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing" he grinned and sat back down in his seat. She bit her lip but continued smiling.

"Really" she said shaking her head

"Alright" he said raising his hands in surrender, "I believe you" he winked and got up taking a mixing bowl out of a deep kitchen drawer. "Waffles okay?" he grinned and grabbed a chef's hat off the counter. She got up and took it off his head.

He spun around to grab her but she was already on the other side of the room, wearing the hat. She grinned and stood, challenging him. A sleeve fell off her shoulder and the boxers hung loosely on her hips.

He pressed his hands into the counters and grinned back. She laughed and moved running over to him, she squealed when he caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back over and over making him laugh. "Madge you've been bad" he teased and held onto her legs and butt

"I have not!" she screamed and laughed trying to turn towards his head, "Gale" she groaned as he took her into the bedroom, "do not forget about breakfast" she scolded

"You are my breakfast" he grinned throwing her onto the bed. Her stomach flooded with butterflies

"No, no, no" she said and got up, running back into the kitchen; she got up on her toes and tried to place the hat on his head he helped her and then ticked her stomach

"Yeah I don't want my girl to starve" he winked and grabbed a spatula

"No and I don't want you to starve either" she giggled and stood next to him she watched him grab a recipe book off the shelf and skim through it. His finger ran down the page reading each ingredient and steps to take.

"Do you want to change?" he asked looking over at her

"Scandalized?" she asked posing and giggling

"No!" he laughed, "just trying to make you comfortable"

"I am comfortable" she said seriously and went to lounge on his sectional. He looked over and flashed a smile before taking out the milk and preparing the batter.

"Hey Madge?" his voice called a while later

"Hmm?" she asked opening her eyes and sitting up

"Think you could grab the waffle iron out of the cabinet over here?" She stood up and stretched running over to the drawer he was pointing to and taking out a black skillet thing.

"Here" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thanks" he smiled back and plugged the cord into the wall, watching the orange light turn on and flash, signaling it was heating up. He sat Madge up on the counter above him and stood in front of her.

"Hi Gale" she giggled and rolled her eyes

"Hi Madge" he smiled and kissed her slowly, the machine beeped and Gale was back pouring the thick liquid into it. After closing and flipping it, he moved around her and took out some plates. He set the little table and walked back taking out two forks and two knives.

The machine beeped again and Madge jumped down to open it and motioned to Gale to bring the plates back, "Oh" he laughed, "my bad" they ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The air was fresh as it blew in from an open window.

"My compliments to the chef" Madge smiled slightly, raising her orange juice to him.

"Yeah they aren't bad" he joked, "if we get food poisoning later it's not from these" she threw her head back and laughed taking another bite

"No, but I will probably still blame you for the sickness"

"That's not fair" he complained

"You're right" Madge sighed and looked up to see him grinning

"You're adorable"

"Am not" she said poking her fork into another bite of waffle

"Are too" he argued

"Okay" she said, shrugging, "I'm amazingly adorable" she winked and took her empty dish to the sink

"You don't have to do dishes, Madge" she looked up at his twinkling grey eyes and smiled

"You cooked, I'll do the dishes" he opened his mouth to complain, "Go sit down" she pointed at the couch with a straight face and then took his plate.

"Alright, Boss"

**Review! PLEASEEEE. **


	11. D2 Chapter 11

**Next chapter... woo woo. **

Monday came to fast for Madge. She enjoyed spending hours with Gale, sitting and lounging around in his arms and watching his eyes on her. Her sage green clogs snapped against the concrete sidewalks and she held a pink bubble umbrella over her head.

It wasn't raining hard, but Madge had put curlers into her hair that morning and she didn't want them ruined. She unlocked the shop and flipped the cheerful yellow sign to open.

She strolled to the back of the shop, setting the umbrella down to dry. She shrugged off her bright red rain coat and hung it up on the hook.

She brushed a curl out of her face and leaned on the counter, watching the rain outside her small shop. Gale had left at 5 in the morning to go to work and she slept in until 6:30.

She smoothed out her brown dress and fixed the collar as she pushed away from the counter. Her hands lined up with the keys and she pressed down quickly.

The notes flooded in and she got lost thinking about the song and where she had last heard it. She had played it for her father the night before he died.

She had been working on it for a year and had finally perfected it. He'd been listening to her fiddling with it over the many months and was pleased with the result.

"It's beautiful, Madgepie" he had said patting her on the shoulder, "you are so talented." She closed her eyes listening to her notes and feeling her fingers leave and then press down on the silky keys.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she trusted herself into changing the piece slowly into a tune she hadn't played before. She played for an hour and then cleared her eyes waiting for her first costumer.

It was going to be a long day. Each girl and boy that came in for their lesson was filled with excitement and she handed them new music and new techniques.

At 5:30 she collected her coat and umbrella. She stuffed her arms into the coat and headed towards the door.

Turning the sign to a deep orange closed she hung her umbrella over her arm and exited. She jumped to each crack in the sidewalk on the way home, humming and thinking about the night.

She didn't have any plans really, so she headed into her apartment and turned on the lights. She took off her coat and hung it in the closet.

She prepared a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and ate it with a cold pickle at her kitchen island. She ate in silence listening to the soft hum of a classical c.d. and the cars rolling by outside.

Around 7 she opened a book and began reading. She was consumed by the characters and plot and quickly dozed off in her fluffy master bedroom lounge chair.

She awoke to someone knocking on the door and she rolled off the long chair and walked towards the door. She yawned and stretched, peeking through the eye of the door and grinning.

"Madge" he sighed and walked in relaxing visibly. She took his coat from him and hung it up.

She turned back to see her man in full uniform. "Well don't you look professional" he grinned and shrugged

"I try" she giggled and then leaned in for a warm hug.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind all day" Gale cried, "it's been the longest day"

"How's the new job?" Madge asked massaging his shoulders slowly

"Hard. I don't know how Peter did it- guess that's why he was such a jerk" Madge bit her lip

"Well that stinks" he laughed and picked her up, kissing her on the lips with enthusiasm.

"Oh I missed you" she rolled her eyes and walked back towards her room

"I missed you too"

"Liar" he said pinching her side, she screamed and then hit his chest. He laughed

"I'm not a liar" she grinned

"Then tell me that you missed me- this time with sad emotion" she stalked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks pulling his lips down to hers. They stood there, kissing, and groping, and embracing and then split apart.

"I missed you, Gale Hawthorne" she said breathlessly, he hummed deep in his throat and took her arm leading her to the bed. He laid her out and worked on the buttons of her dress.

She started to help but he shooed her hands away. Apparently he wasn't working fast enough to suit her and she continued to help again.

This time he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He straddled her and rocked into her slightly pushing up her skirt.

With one hand Gale finished the buttons and released her arms allowing her to take off the dress. She sat up all the way and took off his green shirt with little effort.

"Show off" he muttered and started kissing and nibbling her neck and collarbone. Her breathing picked up and she focused on his black leather belt.

Pull out, pull up, pull out, pull out, she took off his belt and threw it onto the floor. She undid the button and the zipper making eye contact with his hungry eyes.

"Take them off" she mouthed, licking her lips, and throwing her head back.

"Madge you're not allowed to be this sexy" he groaned, his erection poked through his grey boxers as he joined her laid back body on the bed.

"I'm allowed to be anything I want to be" she whispered, biting her lower lip and pushing her breasts towards him. His large callused hands roamed along her smooth stomach, rounding around her small bellybutton.

He ran his hands up her hips and onto the lacy dark purple bra. She purred as he ran a finger over the skin pooling out of the top and arched her back to unlock the band.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered and his lips went to work.

**Review or PM please my lovely wonderful fans and readers! **

**Erin**


	12. D2 Chapter 12

**'Nother chapter! Hope you like it! **

Gale took his time walking to work the next morning. It was a grey day and the sidewalks were darkened from the rain earlier in the morning. His thoughts were on Madge.

She was still asleep in her bed where he had left her at 4 to shower and get dressed back at his apartment. He had the notion that he would ask her to move in, yet his apartment seemed more of a bachelor style.

He looked into her store window as he past and smiled slightly. Madge was not the kind of black and white minimalistic kind of person that he was.

Now that he had this job he could afford to get back into the technology business and move to the capital or district 3. He knew Madge couldn't live in 3 but she could defiantly fit into the capital.

Then he remembered her fear of being recognized, her alias, Clara Darling. What was she afraid of?

He knew to ask her when he returned home or he could pick her up at the shop and take her out to dinner. He just hoped that they were serious enough to talk about it.

He ran up the front steps of the embassy two at a time. The tall muscular steel doors greeted him at the top.

"Good morning, Drill Instructor" the women at the desk said with a smile, he nodded once and continued briskly. He was approached by a young man who handed him a binder and a message of his meetings for the day.

He read over them quickly and handed the message back to the light-haired man, "hold meetings after 5" Gale told him.

"Do you want me to clear them or send them over, Sir?" the man asked hurriedly

"What do I have for tomorrow?" Gale asked opening the binder and stopping in the hall.

"Not much, Sir" he said looking over the binder with Gale.

"Send them over" Gale said and continued down the hall to his office. It wasn't a large office but it had a nice size glass desk and large touch-screen computer.

It was surrounded by glass windows over-looking the gym's track, obstacles, basketball courts and swimming pool. He had barely sat in the leather swivel chair when the phone rang.

He gathered it in his hand on instinct, "Gale Hawthorne speaking" he said professionally and brisk.

"Er Gale?" he sighed

"Madge?" he laughed and relaxed crossing his leg over his lap

"Hi"

"Madge why are you calling me at work?" she hadn't done this before so he grew concerned

"I'm not going into work today"

"Ok… are you feeling alright?" he said leaning on his desk

"I have a headache" his brow furrowed and he got up, pacing back and forth

"Gale" his secretary said walking in, he held up a hand

"Is that it?" he said not masking his concern

"Can I just stay at your place?" she said quickly

"Yes- are you sure you're alright?" he said still holding a hand up at Hannah.

"I'm… fine" she said

"I don't believe you" he laughed, "I'll be home around lunch"

"No, Gale! I'm fine"

"Don't argue, darling" he scolded with a smile and hung up. Hannah looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she probably hasn't seen him smile and be happy before. "What is it, Han?" he said rubbing his forehead and sitting down.

"You're first meeting is in ten minutes" she said looking down at her planner

"I know I looked at the agenda with Nathan at the door"

"Oh" she said still looking down at her planner. He gestured to the door and she scoffed, leaving quickly. He turned on his computer and started checking his email and drills for the day.

He looked up at the clock and fixed his uniform, leaving the office and heading down the hall into a large conference room. It was him and several other officers and sergeants.

Around 2 and out of his last meeting he left the building quickly, signing out with Victoria at the door. He was in a rush to be with Madge so he grabbed soup from a café for both of them on the way home.

He unlocked his door and walked in unbuttoning his shirt and walking into his bedroom. Madge was curled up in the middle of his bed.

Her curls were askew and her mouth was open slightly. He relaxed and started undressing and changing into different clothes.

She was startled awake when he cautiously climbed into bed with her. "Sorry to wake you" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes and running a thumb over her forehead.

She relaxed and leaned into him. "It's alright" she sighed and burrowed her face into his neck.

"I would have been here sooner but those guys at the EM can really talk" he joked and she smiled slightly. "I brought you some soup" he whispered and ran his hand up and down her exposed arm.

"Thanks" she mumbled and sat up slowly.

"Here- I'll bring it to you" he said and jumped out of bed. He took a tray out the cabinet and set soup and a skinny glass of water. He wrapped a napkin around a spoon and balanced it all, walking back into the bedroom.

Madge giggled and sat up more against the pillows; she took the tray from him and held the spoon. "Thanks, Gale" she smiled and looked up at him her blue eyes shining

"Anything for you" he said seriously and left the room returning with a similar tray for himself.

"How was work then?" Madge wondered eating large spoonfuls of cream of broccoli.

"Oh stressful" Gale said with a mouthful of bread

"How so?" she laughed and looked over at him

"I was concerned about you" he said, brow furrowing

"Why?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Why what?" he laughed and looked back

"Why were you concerned?" Madge asked and then laughed, "I guess that was a weird question" he nodded and shrugged

"I care a lot" he sighed and kissed her cheek, "I don't know what I would do without you"

**Review please. I really like to hear what you think! **

**Erin**


	13. D2 Chapter 13

**Heyyy sorry I was sick for a while but I'm back with another chapter!**

Madge was better the next morning and headed back to her apartment, she wasn't sure why she switched over but she guessed that it was because everything in his apartment smelled like him. She unlocked her apartment and started calling her clients, apologizing for yesterday's absence.

They brushed it off as if it was nothing and asked if it would be open today, "Yes of course" she said with pleasant matter, "at 10" in her closet she picked out a simple green dress with blue polka dotted collar and belt. She slipped her feet into short white boots and headed out, hiding her face in a large white hat.

She crossed the street quickly and had her head down. The air was starting to brisk up and she knew that soon she would have to wear a coat in the morning too.

The tree leaves were becoming that orange-yellow color she loved so much and she breathed in the cold air. Unlocking her shop she entered and dropped her bags behind the counter and turned the lights on.

She usually had enough outside light to illuminate the room. Today was different; it was kind of grey, as if it would rain.

Gray Addison came in; he was a sweet 12 year old boy. He wore bright red plastic glasses. He had a light blue sweater vest on over a white collared shirt. He was smiling and had his sheet music in a leather binder.

"Good morning" she smiled, dimples showing. They got to work and soon she lost track of time. Her fingers dusted over the keys along with her customers and she ended up ordering a baby grand piano for a young newlywed couple.

She left work with a smile and a skip in her step. Her pockets were full of that day's pay and she would take it to the bank into her savings accounts. After the bank visit she went back to her apartment and shut the door behind her.

It was darker and the windows were still closed from this morning. She clicked on the light and put her bag on the hook next to the door.

She lounged on the couch and took a book off the coffee table. She sighed and ended up closing her eyes and laying the book on her stomach.

Gale left work around 11:30 that night and entered his apartment at around 12. He immediately took off his black pea coat and removed his grey uniform. He buttoned up a flannel red shirt and zipped his jeans.

Relaxing on his sectional he reached over to the phone and called over to Madge. It rang three times and went to her bubbly voicemail. His eyebrow rose slightly and assumed she was asleep.

He walked around his apartment, looking for something to do. He wasn't used to going to bed right away and didn't find anything interesting. Gale walked down into his basement and practiced pool, listening to music.

Madge yawned and got off the couch. She wandered sleepily into her bedroom and changed into a lilac slip. She crawled into bed and turned off the light.

Around 2 she got up and took her make-up off, brushed her teeth, and showered. Again she slipped on her nightgown and wandered back into the bedroom. The phone rang in the other room and she wondered about answering the phone.

Assuming it was Gale she smiled a little and answered it in the kitchen. "Madge" he breathed

"Hey Gale" she said, yawning again and wiping her face

"Can I come over? I can't sleep" she giggled and looked at the time

"Yeah sure…" she said and hung up. Madge unlocked the front door and slipped into her cool bed. He must have run over because he was there in no time.

Gale's face slackened in relief and he threw his clothes off, keeping his bright green boxers on. "What?" he laughed and snuggled into her petite body, encasing her within him.

"Nothing" she smiled and burrowed her face into his arm

"Your nose is cold" he whispered and closed his eyes

"Sorry" she giggled and closed her eyes as well. She dozed off to sleep with her boyfriend.

Gale awoke in the night to Madge thrashing around. Her eyes were screwed closed and loose tears flooded down her cheeks.

"No" she cried over and over and he grabbed her so she wouldn't tumble off the bed.

"Madge" he cried and gathered her up in his arms, "Madge, it's just a dream" she stopped screaming and slowly relaxed, opening her eyes and blinking around at her surroundings.

Gale could feel his wide surprise eyes. He was shocked that she had such a reaction.

"Are you alright?" he asked and stoked her arm and hair.

"I think so" she whispered lightly and brushed her cheeks off.

"You… uh… want to talk about it?" he sputters and rubs the back of his neck.

"No it's just the same junk that I usually dream about"

"Do you get these often?" he asked pulling her closer

"Sometimes" she said her lips pursing, "I usually get them after a stressful day or when something triggers a memory" she shrugs and waves her hand, "and sometimes I just get them" Gale purses his lips too and kisses her forehead.

"I wish I could protect you" Madge blushes in the low light, rubbing her face into his arm again.

"That's sweet of you to say" she grins and turns towards him, "I've been better with you" she says, "with the dreams, I mean" she bites her lip, "so in a way you are"

"You've been good to me too" Gale says, "It's hard being alone, now I see how hard it is for you" she doesn't say anything just stays still in his arm, "I mean it's not the same" he said mentally cursing himself

"I get it" she said smiling sadly

"You have me now" he said seriously, "and I don't want to let you go" his eyes were pleading

"I don't want you to go anywhere" she said almost breaking down

"It's so strange to think that the person I always needed most was right there"

"It wouldn't have worked out though" she said sadly

"No, Mayor's daughter" he grinned and she grinned back

"Miner" she smirked and he blanched

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Please I love every single review. Thanks for my few reviewers :) **

**Osas1234: you are my life! love you! :D **

**B (my anonymous reviewer): Thank you so much for your input! It was great to hear what you thought about the rating change. **

**And thanks to the two who reviewed at the start (NurseKelly & barbarella-1980) for saying that you were looking forward to more. **

**Hope to hear more from everyone! I'll start posting responses, promise! **

**Erin **


	14. D2 Chapter 14

**Once again sorry for the delay! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! **

Gale sat in a plush leather seat. His left leg was pushed up on his lap and his fist rested on his cheek. He had been in these meetings all week.

The kind of meeting where everyone gathers to talk about important matters, but the only important matter is what kind of coffee everyone wants when they walk in. He didn't understand how a military could do that.

They didn't have anything better to do though, Gale guessed. There wasn't much they could do now that the districts were resettled and had more rights.

The peacekeepers had been sorted into asylums, locked away from civilization and some were just killed. That was what was seen fit to do with them. Gale had gotten his hands on some Forestry files on how they were controlling the areas outside the districts with loose animals and other secrets from the Capital.

He had been planning on joining them, but wasn't sure he wished to leave central Panem for one of the new districts, especially now that he was with Madge. He had wondered about asking her about living in the Capital so that he could work with technology but it would make more sense for him to go to the woods.

Yet, what life would Madge have out there? She wouldn't. He sighed and his attention was back on the meeting. He was relieved when dinner time came around and he could go home to Madge.

He walked into her shop, while she was giving a lesson to a small girl. The little blonde looked up at him and smiled, showing a gap between her two front teeth.

Madge looked down at her and giggled, "Rayne watch the keys" Gale moved to the back, perplexed by his girlfriend's movements with the child. He couldn't put his finger on it; she had a charm or a motherly affection about her.

Rayne jumped off the stool and ran over to grab her aqua coat from the hook on the wall and ran into her mother at the door. The young mother thanked her and went on her way.

"We have to talk" Gale said and leaned against the counter, pulling her towards him.

"What about?" Madge whispered and looked down at her sparkly shoes.

"Nothing bad" he said, turning up her chin.

"Good" she whispered again and blinked into his face.

"I'm going to quit my job tomorrow. Then I'm going to move to the Capital or District 15. Capital to work in the technology business or I could go work in 3… but that's not exciting. Or District 15 for the Forestry patrol army and conservationists. I want you to come with me. I'll only do this if you come with me" Madge starred unable to comprehend what he was asking. She looked around her shop.

"Gale… I can't leave my job…" she sputtered, touching her piano. Gale couldn't move, he knew it was too early in their relationship, he was dreaming.

"I'm sorry" he said and left, pulling his coat towards him. The wind was brisk and he kept his head down through the streets. Madge clicked her heels on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped her hands along her black pencil skirt.

Her knees wobbled and she grabbed her black trench coat from the back. Had she just broken up with Gale? Would he really quit his job and leave- tomorrow? He said it wasn't what he was interested in but would he leave her behind? He probably would.

It was a longer walk home then she expected. The wind had picked up and her knees and legs were freezing. She rewrapped her fuchsia scarf around her neck and stuffed her nose into it. She didn't go to her apartment.

"Gale" she called and banged on the door, "Gale" she cried. The door opened and she fell into him, gasping. "I'll go with you!" she said exasperated and looked up at him.

His eyes were sunken in and he looked ready to cry. "No it's" he cleared his voice, "that's alright" he nodded, "I'm not going to go. It's fine"

"Gale" she giggled and pushed him into the apartment and shut the door behind her, "it's an adventure- we have to go" she brought him over to the couch and set him down. She brushed his hair off his face and kissed along his jaw. "You don't have to worry, Gale" she whispered

"I'm not worrying" he whispered back huskily

"So what do we do?" Madge asked her smile dropping and her head drooping to his chest.

"We'll leave in less than twelve days... that way we can put our apartments on the market or back to the renters. You can get your shop packed up and ready to move to the Capital. I can get all preparations taken care of for a new job and quit my job"

"We're really doing this?"

"Yeah. You can still back out. It's a crazy idea" Madge stared into his grey eyes, they were hopeful.

"Where are we going to live?"

"A nice building near your shop that we'll buy and close to a shuttle that can take me downtown to the businesses"

"Same apartment?"

"What?" he asked, turning his head, amused

"We'll be in the same apartment"

"Of course" he said not holding back his smile. She bit her lip and blushed, "is that okay?" he said his eyes lighting up with concern

"We haven't even..." she said looking away. He sighed and brushed her curls out of her eyes.

"When you're ready- you're ready" he said, eyes crinkling at the edges. She could feel the heat on her face and the curl of her toes, from her embarrassment. Gale laughed and held her close, "you're so adorable"

Madge wandered around her apartment several days later filling boxes full of packing peanuts, with her smaller belongings. She had already filled several boxes with her clothes from her extensive closet and marked each box. Gale had sold his apartment with the secret rooms but Madge gave up hers for renting. Gale came in with his bags and dark green pea coat.

"Hey my stuff is in the van, you ready?" Madge grabbed her bright pink oversized-bag and her black purse, looking around her apartment one last time. She glanced down at the pocket watch in her hand turning it through her fingers.

"I'm Madge again, right?" she joked and fell into his arms, letting the movers pack up the boxes behind her.

"Of course" he grinned and led her down the steps and out into the street.

"That's good because I'm tired of responding to Ms. Darling at piano" Gale laughed and rolled his eyes

"You can be Madge for the rest of your life" he said pulling her hair off her face.

**Review please! Tell me what you think. Tell me your ideas! **


	15. Capitol

**Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. I know those suck. I apologize x) Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"This is it" Gale said opening her car door and leading her to a wide store front. He unlocked the front door and led her in. Madge looked around; the space was L-shaped. The left wall was tiled with stone slates in different shades and sizes that traveled onto the floor, while the other walls were light evergreen. She sighed, "You don't like it" he sighed and brushed the back of his head with a hand.

"No it's quite spacious and much larger than my other store, so I can have more lessons and more staff members, it's the color. It needs to be more cheerful and inviting"

"I'll get a painter in here tomorrow morning" he nodded and wrote it down on a notepad he supplied from his wide coat pocket.

"It's really nice, is there a storage place?"

"Yeah… it's over through the office space" they walked back towards the back of the store where it juts out. To the right were large French doors with elegant gold handles.

"These are beautiful… I wish the whole place looked like this style"

"We can do that- I can get a contractor in here to take out the tiles and everything"

"We can afford that, Gale" Madge giggled and walked into the small office. It was elegant and sophisticated. Cream crown molding and framework put a smile on Madge's face. Gale relaxed and took her hand, "I want the world for you. Let me call in a contractor." He brushed the stray curls out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know this isn't a yes no question" she said raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, I'll do it regardless of what you say" he winked and they continued into a short hallway. The two looked into two storage rooms.

"I can design pianos… here" Madge said in awe of the place, "thank you- oh don't look so smug!" she cried and beamed hitting him across his chest.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and recaptured her hand. They wandered out of the shop, locking the door behind them and joining together in the front seat of Gale's jeep. The car looked out of place in this slick environment.

They had been in the Capitol for five months. It took a while for them to get accustomed to the tall buildings, technology based society, exotic residents, and the scale of the city. They bought a high-rise three bedroom flat in the lower east side of the central business part of the Capitol.

The car pulled into the parking garage under their building and Gale swiped the access card for the barrier to raise and let their car through. It flashed Hawthrone on the screen with a picture of him and Madge and it let them enter.

"So weird" Gale muttered and shook his head, driving in and pulling into their apartment's spot. Madge had really only been to the Capitol twice, when she was very little and had hardly remembered what it had looked like.

The moment of arriving was weird for both of them, and Gale was glad to have had Madge with him. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with moving to this place.

"Yeah" Madge agreed and they shut the car doors behind them. It was quiet in the elevator; the two were standing together, caught in a soft embrace. Madge's head rested on Gale's chest and she listened to his beating heart beneath her ear.

The doors on the twelfth floor were a dusty light blue and had silver circle knobs. Madge took a small golden key out of her pocket and stuck it into the door. The house smelled new and fresh, with a hint of light citrus from a candle that had been burning before they had left.

Madge immediately took their jackets and placed them in a closet next to the door. They walked into the bright yellow living room. Madge's living room furniture from home was scatted around and was mixed in with Gale's. It created a homey elegant feel that Madge was proud of creating.

They step through the pocket door entry way and into the large kitchen. The backsplash was a mix rose-colored glass tile and smaller lime green tiles. Gale had chosen the green but Madge had preferred the pinkish hint of tile, so they got both.

"Do you want soup tonight?" she asked Gale and heading over to the tall white shaker cabinets.

"Yeah sounds good, you putting bacon in it?" he said licking his lips

"If you want me too" she giggled and set a red pot out on the stainless steel cook-top and a black pan for the bacon. A few minutes later, Madge took the chicken from the fridge and started cutting it up into smaller bites, setting the bits into a smaller pan.

Sometime later, the two sat across from each other in their tan formal dining room, a large electric orange chandelier hung over their long black and tan striped table. It was almost like an abstract sun, the way it casted shadows on the ceiling and wall.

"You start at Duncan, Friday" Madge murmured between spoonfuls of soup.

"I know" Gale murmured back and met her gaze, "worried about me?" he grinned

"No"

"You'll be fine on your own" he reassured her

"Oh thanks" she smiled and rolled her eyes

"Yeah don't mention it" he winked and then grew serious, grabbing her hand from across the table, "seriously you'll have your shop open soon and have new customers and such" he said waving a hand, "Don't worry"

"You're going to be busy" Madge whispered and twirled her spoon around her blue, soup filled dish.

"Not so busy I don't have time for you" he whispered back and turned up her chin, "I always have time for you- don't ever forget that"

"You're my everything" she smiled slightly and looked away, Gale leaned back and stretched,

"Yeah… I am pretty great" Madge gasped and laughed her face turning red,

"You are awful- Mr. Hawthorne. Truly and wonderfully awful"

**ALRIGHT:) Review please**


	16. C Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter! Just showing you how things have not changed in this world. **

Madge had gone in search for an elegant clothing store. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, she guessed that she wanted to fit in. As she was looking into the store windows, she was slowly realizing everything was over the top glamour. Something she could live with. She entered a bright store and started combing through the racks. The thing she couldn't live with was the price. Her stomach clenched.

"Can I help you, Miss?" She looked up at an older woman. She had a strong jaw and a pale face, her eyes were charcoal grey and her short boyish hair was a bright aqua color. Madge felt underdressed in her grey silk smock dress with think bright pink belt. If she pitied her, the women didn't show it.

"No, just browsing" Madge said smiling slightly.

"Is this your first time in the Capitol?" the women asked in a kind voice

"Is it terribly obvious?" Madge sighed and ran her hand over a blue mink coat. The store clerk laughed. It was loud and obnoxious.

"No" she smiled and lifted the coat off the hanger, draping it around Madge's shoulders. The young women turned towards the mirror, looking at herself. "You look divine in this"

"Thanks" Madge blushed and hung the coat up.

"Have you been here long, did you move? Or are you visiting?" Aqua haired women gushed following Madge along the racks of clothes.

"Moved, we've been here for a couple months, my boyfriend has changed jobs so we moved here"

"Oh wonderful and what do you do?"

"I owned a piano shop in D2. I taught lessons, mostly. And Gale- that's my boyfriend- bought me a much larger shop on Huttleberry Street"

"How much do you know about pianos? Because I have an old baby grand in my living room and it is horribly out of tune"

"I've playing and fixing pianos since I was 6"

"Would you tune mine and get some new keys?" the women in front of her, pleaded.

"Absolutely" Madge smiled and picked up a black and purple strapless sequined shirt.

"That's perfect! Oh thank you"

Madge looked at the scribbly handwriting of Binky Moore. She lived on Mockingjay Way, right in the middle of the city. She was hastily making her way through the crowded streets. Her black pumps snapped against the concrete. Madge looked up at the sky reflecting off the buildings around her.

"23 D" she mumbled and passed countless smiling doormen. The city had a weird musty smell but everyone around her must be used to it. The large screens around her played the news or countless ads for dishwasher detergent or some other product.

She dodged a man on a scooter and stood in the doorway of a tall business building, above the door hung a large icon of some sort. And she turned studying the lobby.

It had been a couple of days since she had last been in the clothing stores. The women who she had met had asked her to fix her piano. Her name was Binky. Now that Madge thought about it, she was nervous upon seeing a rich lifestyle.

Even though she had grown up quite comfortably, they're large empty house did sit in the middle of a poor district.

"Madge?" she looked up and met the pale grey eyes of Gale.

"Gale?" she said turning her head, "what are you doing here?" he smiled

"I work here..." he said rolling his eyes, she looked back at the building

"Oh..." she said blushing profusely, "what are you doing out here then?"

"I took a coffee run" he said holding up his large thermos.

"Oh..." she said looking away. Gale smiled and ran his hand along her cheek, "better get going- see you at home" she giggled and dashed back into the throngs of people.

She watched the address numbers on the buildings as she passed making sure she remembered the right number. Finally she stopped in front of a skinny blue building. The doorman was a light skinned man with a cheery disposition.

"Good morning, Miss. How can I be of assistance?"

"Does a Binky Moore, live here?" Madge asked politely, approaching him.

"She does. You can ring her inside. She's apartment 623" Madge nodded and thanked him. It was warm inside the lobby and she quickly stepped up to the ring box next to the elevator. There were 12 boxes, each representing the floors. She clicked 623 and picked up the phone listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Mrs. Moore's high pitched voice answered.

"Binky? This is Madge. Here for your piano."

"Oh wonderful so happy you came I'll buzz the elevator!" the elevator next to her beeped and slid open. Madge stepped in and pressed 6. Soft weird music played overhead and the elevator itself smelled of mothballs.

It clicked open and Madge stepped out in a nicely lit hallway. The aqua haired women, Binky, ran to her from her left. She was smiling her bright pink lips parted and showing straight shiny teeth. Madge resisted an eye roll.

Madge walked with her to the other end of the curved hall to a swung open door leading into Binky's vast apartment. If Madge thought her apartment was nice, this was luxury at its best.

A fountain welcomed her in the drawing room and two walk-in closets were to her left holding many coats. There was a bright pink leather bench seated against the wall in front of the pond the fountain flooded into. The light granite on the floor sparkled in the chandler over-head.

Binky beckoned Madge through the glass French doors into the living space. Just ahead was the kitchen. Everything was pristine and glossy. The appliances sparkled and the lights hit every angle of the glass and stone backsplash.

"Sorry that I didn't clean up more" Binky said from behind her, Madge turned to see if she was kidding but the women had her pink plump lips pressed into a disapproving line.

Madge continued looking around, the granite continued through the kitchen area and into the living room. Big wide and tall windows covered the back wall and looked out onto the balcony. The long wide sectional was a bright cherry red and took up much of the room. In the center was a white fur ottoman.

"It's not much, but its home" Binky said smiling slightly looking around. Once again, Madge turned towards her to see if she was joking. This room alone was as large as their new apartment. "Here- the music room is right through here" there was a archway on the right of the living room where Binky disappeared to.

Madge recalled Binky saying that her piano was in her living room. She guessed this room was technically part of the living room.

Wandering in, Madge had the strong urge to run home. This was a room- for a baby grand yellow piano with daisies painted on the legs. If only she had the luxury. And this woman didn't use it, you could tell because of the very thin layer of dust on the keys.

"Just a tuning?" Madge coughed out hiding her displeasure.

"Oh yes" Binky grinned, at least this women was nice. Madge got to work opening her purse, taking out her tools and started with dusting the keys off, "sweetheart- do you know what lemonade is?" Madge's head snapped up and she starred, "it's a lemon drink-"

"Yes! I know what lemonade is. I'm surprised you had to ask" Madge said blushing.

"I met a women" Binky said leaning forward like she had a secret, "who didn't know what lemonade was! I felt so bad!" Madge just blinked.

Later on after her job was complete and a large sum of money was put into her hand. Madge walked out of the building and didn't look back. At least she knew she could make money on pianos and hopefully that was her first and last trip on house call.

Soon she was bursting through her apartment door, tears spilling down her face, and her eyes and nose felt puffy and her breaths came short. She had never been so looked down upon. Had never felt ashamed, never so embarrassed. She wept into the kitchen table.

"Madge?" she didn't look up at him, just cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the table. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and let him take her to the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Madge cried and wailed into his neck

"You don't know?" Gale laughed softly into her ear

"No" she cried and leaned back showing him her red tear-filled face, "she has a great apartment, a room for her piano with acoustics and everything, she asked me if I knew what lemonade was, and when she paid me she hoped that it put food on our table!" Gale stiffened.

"She said that?" his voice was dark and cold and Madge touched his face, calming herself to only stray tears.

"It's alright" Madge whispered smoothing her thumbs over Gale's ominous eyebrows, "she doesn't know us"

"Who does she think she is?" Gale said looking up at Madge, his hands were balled into fists and his jaw was tight. Gale set Madge next to him on the couch and stood, pacing back and forth in front of her, "They're all the same" he said dragging a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Who?" Madge asked, braving her voice.

"The Capital citizens" Gale said in his best Capitol voice.

**Tell me what you think! :D I have a little surprise in upcoming chapters. Can youuuu guess? How about a little box. Betcha got it now(; **

**REVIEWWWW. Do it. DOOOO IT. hahaha **

**Erin**


	17. C Chapter 3

**Thanks to KeeperOfDreams93 for review! So glad you like it x) **

**Hope everyone likes this new chapter!**

Gale awoke to the early morning sun flooding through their bedroom window. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, glancing over at his young girlfriend.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were delicately shut, her long eyelashes casted shadows along her cheeks. And her mouth was parted slightly.

He sat up on an elbow, looking down at her. Her exposed breasts lifted and fell with long sleeping breaths and her toned pale stomach along with them. Her left arm was tossed over head and her fingers were knotted in her hair.

Her other arm was draped across her bellybutton and her finger tips barley met the light-colored sheet under her. Gale was growing more impatient to wake her. He could touch her along her raised arm.

This would cause goose flesh to appear along her arms and neck; her breathing would pick up and wake her. He would watch her big blue eyes blink up at him and get used to the light around them.

She would yawn and roll over away from him and stretch and then turn back over and smile sweetly and blush, much like last night, after their first time making love. Madge had been reluctant and confused about how it all worked.

He took control slowly and made it less awkward and more romantic and sexy. He turned the temperature up by whispering in her ear and kissing slowly from her eyelids to abdomen.

He had to stop thinking about or he won't be able to let her sleep. He'll be jumping on her any moment due to the fact that his boxers were starting to get uncomfortable.

Without making much noise or movements that would wake Madge, Gale tossed himself out of bed. He wandered over to his closet and took out his suit for work.

The pressed black coat, the light blue pressed collared shirt and pressed and long black pants were laid upon the dresser. Gale took out an undershirt from the bottom drawer and slowly dressed himself.

Once finished, he turned back to study his sleeping beauty. She hadn't moved a muscle. He wished he could dive back in between the sheets and feel her warmth.

Gale glanced at the time, and threw his wishes out the window. He was getting close to being late. He raced over to the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar. He pulled the car keys off the coffee table and left the apartment at his usual time.

Madge blinked up at the light. She looked over at Gale's spot and saw the imprint was still fresh, but cold. He had come and gone for work. She couldn't wait for the weekend.

It was a nice break and together they could lie together and sleep in. She yawned and stretched. Her body tensed and she reveled in her discomfort. The memories of last night flooded back like a storm and she felt her face heat up.

She let out a shaky breath and sat up and stood up in one motion. She grew dizzy and almost knocked the clock off the nightstand, when she reached for something to balance her.

"Well that wasn't a good idea" she said to herself and walked shakily into the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and slid in watching the bubbles around her pop. She pinned her hair up in a bun with a clip and closed her eyes.

The water was starting to get cold. Madge drained the water and got out. Feeling cold in the air, she took a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. Her bare feet stepped off the rug and across the tile and back into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and with one hand opened it and started picking through the endless clothing.

Her fingers pulled upon a light washed jean jacket and she took it off the hanger, throwing it onto the bed. Then she took out a pair of light pink jeans and a pink and grey stripped shirt. She threw the towel onto the floor next to Gale's boxers from last night.

She put earrings in and brushed her hair out. She brushed blush across her cheeks and smacked bright lipstick on. It was early still and Madge made her way into the kitchen. Madge opened the cabinet and took out a counter-top stove and clicked the plug into the wall. It beeped sometime later and she took out pancake mix from the refrigerator and poured two circles onto the warm grill top.

She sat down at the table by herself and picked at the two pancakes. She looked up at the clock and watched the little hand tick away and went around the numbers. She finished her food and left the dishes in the sink. She grabbed a long black coat from the closet and clicked the front door closed behind her.

She took her time walking to the shop. It had been a while since Gale said it was ready for her but she didn't feel like going to it. She passed a family and smiled as the father took his daughter and threw her on his shoulders. She watched the girl dissolve into giggles and smiles of peer joy. She wondered if Gale wanted a family, or if he had spoken to his family.

If they were alive why wasn't he with them, or talked about them? If her parents were alive everything would be different. She wouldn't have this looming hole of sorrow or Gale. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing and when she unlocked the store front and walked in she knew that it wasn't.

Gale had the contractor and the designer recreate the store from District 2. It was wonderful. She couldn't stop smiling. She went to lean against the counter and look out at the street. Madge took a deep breath and smiled again. She went behind the counter. There was a different colored binders that she could give each customer if they wanted lessons. There was a table top calendar and planner that could let her have a new start.

Madge looked up at the door and walked back to the front. She turned the closed sign to open and beamed. To her surprise it wasn't long until a young mother and her son walked in. The mother had bright brown hair and piercing grey eyes and the son was blonde and had dark brown eyes.

"Hello" Madge smiled and walked around the counter to shake hands with the women.

"Hello" The women beamed and took her hand, "my name is Cynthia and this is Robert" Madge smiled down at the boy and nodded

"Nice to meet you" Madge grinned, "how can I help you?" she asked folding her hands together in front of her.

"I was hoping to set up a series of lessons for my twins. Robert is one of them and June is the other"

"Fantastic" Madge grinned and walked back to the counter pulling the calendar off the shelf and onto the counter top.

"June is currently at ballet practice so I was wondering if we could work around her schedule"

"Absolutely, would you like to call back or do you want to set them up now?" The mother thought about it and asked Robert. The boy shrugged,

"I don't know Mum, you always want to go home and check your calendar" Madge giggled,

"Then it's settled- here's my business card. I'll talk to you later" Cynthia smiled and nodded,

"Thanks!" she said and took the card. Madge saw them out and then grinned turning quickly back to the counter.

That night Madge made her way home. Several more families had come in to retrieve lesson dates earlier and now Madge was fully booked for a couple weeks. She opened the front door to her apartment and kicked off her shoes, shutting the door behind her. She wandered into the bedroom, the moonlight lit up the room and Madge quickly shucked off her clothes. She jumped into her pajamas and went back into the living room to wait for Gale.

"Madge?" she opened her eyes and yawned

"What?" she asked sleepily

"Are you ok?" Gale asked touching her forehead

"Yeah?" she asked, "What time is it?"

"11…"

"Oh… I must have fallen asleep" Gale laughed and helped her up into a sitting position.

"Come to bed with me?" He whispered and kissed her lips enthusiastically

"I'd love to" she smiled and blushed.

**Don't forget to review(:! I love to hear what you think and what ideas you have for upcoming chapters!**

**Erin**


	18. C Chapter 4

**Back to back chapters... whoa look at me goooo! lol This is almost a continuation of the previous chapter but more in Gale's POV**

**Thank you for my random reviewer for reviewing! SO glad to hear that you like it**

It was a grey day and the only source of color was really the buildings and the bright clothing of the commuters around him. He walked along the halls and stood together with other nicely dressed men in the elevator, most had bright colored brief cases other held stacks of paper or binders. Some were talking among themselves. Gale stepped into the lobby when the metal doors glided open.

He walked along the crowded streets during his lunch break. He glanced into several shops along the way. Madge and Gale had been together for two years now and he felt as if they would continue being together. He stopped in front of a posh store front, checking out its contents. He had been here some days earlier after receiving his first paycheck and had cashed some of it.

Now he was back after looking through the variety of objects in the store and was ready to choose. He walked in and was greeted with a friendly smile of an older gentleman. He returned the smile and started pacing around the store looking into the glass cases.

"Are you looking for someone special?" the man asked walking up to him from behind the counter.

"My girlfriend" Gale said looking up briefly

"Are you looking for an engagement ring or another something?" Gale bit his lip and stared at the rings in the case

"I don't know…" Gale admitted and looked up at the man.

"Well… you obviously love her if you're here and I'm sure you've been together for quite some time. If you're confident I say go for it" he said eyes crinkling up when he smiled. Gale rubbed the back of his neck.

"We didn't… do this… so much in District 12- where I grew up. When I moved around in the war I saw the tradition passed by different groups of people. I'm sure she knows of the tradition and I wanted to carry it out"

"Of course" the storekeeper nodded and took out a tray of diamonds and another tray of settings.

"How does this work?" Gale asked peering into the trays with fascination

"You pick the ring itself and the size of the diamond and we'll put it together for you. It's quite unique that way" Gale picked through the settings.

"Do you have any preset ones, I'm finding this harder than I thought it would be" Gale smiled and rubbed his forehead with worry.

"Absolutely- I made some this morning" The man put away the trays and came up with a much larger tray with a ring holder, displaying 40 rings. Gale's had shook as he took out one of the simpler of rings, "That is an oval white sapphire in rose gold setting"

"It's perfect" Gale nodded and handed it back, "I'll take this one"

"You see! That didn't take too long" Gale tried to not look at the price and handed over his bank card with his money on it. He got a red velvet box with the ring in it. Gale opened the box and marveled at the ring. The man handed back the card and Gale stuffed it back into his wallet. He thanked the man profusely and left the little store with a skip in his step.

Back at the office Gale studied the ring with a smile on his face and was called into a meeting soon after. He couldn't focus on anything anyone was saying but gave in simple input to show that he cared a little. When it came time for his presentation he stood in the front and gave a clean talk about the new product and the timeline of how to complete it.

When the clock struck 10 he left for the day in his new car and drove home to Madge. His fingers slid around the steering wheel and his hands shook a little when he shoved the key into the front door. Madge lay curled up on the couch, her eyes were closed and it was obvious she was sleeping.

"Madge?" he called from the doorway and he came over, sitting in front of her when her eyes blinked open and she yawned.

"What?" she asked sleepily and smiled softly up at him

"Are you ok?" Gale asked touching her forehead with worry he glanced around and then back at her

"Yeah?" she asked, "What time is it?"

"11…" he said checking the clock behind them

"Oh… I must have fallen asleep" Gale laughed and scooped her up into his arms into a better position

"Come to bed with me?" He whispered with a playful smile and kissed her

"I'd love to" she smiled and blushed, looping her arms around his neck. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "What is this?" she said, her eyebrows coming together with wonder and patted his pocket. Gale froze standing next to the bed, "Gale?"

"Uh… I…" he set her onto the bed and kneeled in front of her taking her hands

"What is it Gale?" she laughed and shook her hair out, running a hand though it. She reached down and took the box out of his pocket, "I bet its silly…" she stopped and gawked at the box with wonder. She glanced up at him.

Gale's mouth had formed an O of surprise and he fumbled for words, "I was going to" he started, "this wasn't" he started again, "I wanted to surprise you" he growled and she giggled

"You did surprise me" she whispered and held the box in her hand, still unopened.

"Well are you going to open it? Or are you just going to continue making me sweat?" Gale grumbled and placed his hand on her knee.

"I'll open it" she muttered and popped the top up. "Oh" she sighed and her blue eyes filled with tears. He took it from her.

"Will you be my Mrs. Hawthorne?" Gale smiled and took her left hand in his, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger.

"Yes" she said breathlessly laughing and let a tear fall onto her lap

**I know you want to review this chapter ;)**

**Erin**


	19. C Chapter 5

**Another chapter... this one is a little strange but you'll get it in the next chapter. Or you'll get it right away. **

Madge woke up to the smell of toast and eggs. She got accustomed to the light and sounds of the morning. She rolled over to find Gale missing and she got slowly out of bed and ran down the hall into the kitchen.

Gale looked up and smiled, holding up a plate like an offering. She took it smiling, and sat at the little table. He joined her after a few minutes with a similar plate and poured them apple juice.

"This was a nice surprise" Madge giggled

"I thought it was only necessary" Gale winked

"How so" Madge teased and stuck a forkful of egg in her mouth.

"Well this afternoon you and I will be married" The room fell silent and Madge almost spit out her egg.

"What?!" she cried

"We'll do a toasting then to village hall and get all the paperwork"

"No ceremony? No white dress? No family there? No one to witness? No one to hold my flowers at the end of the long aisle?" Madge burst into tears, all her childhood wishes had just been blown out the window

"What are you talking about...?" Gale asked his eyes wide and eyebrows raised in question and or surprise. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"A wedding ceremony?"

"Oh is that what townies do?" Gale snickered

"It's what everyone did... Or so I thought"

"Anything you want Madge" he said sincerely, "just tell me what to do"

"Leave it to me" Madge said smiling slightly, "you just hold tight and work and love me"

"That's easy enough" Gale beamed

Madge took the same route to work as any other morning. She had that skip in her step and the little lovely smile on her face. She unlocked the shop and walked in, turning the closed sign to open.

She looked up at the clock and realized she was ridiculously early. She turned towards the counter and pulled up a stool to the monitor. She turned on the computer and watched as the black screen turned white then blue then to her wallpaper.

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell and looked towards the door, a man stood in the shop, his shoulders square and large and his mouth set in a grim line.

She froze and felt around for the phone under the counter. The man finally met her eye and smiled,

"Sorry Miss didn't see you there. I am looking to purchase a piano for my wife" Madge relaxed slightly and took her hands away from the phone.

"We have those" she giggled and took out her ordering book, flipping to pianos. The man approached and looked through the pages.

"It's her birthday in a few weeks and she always told me that she played the piano when she was little and that she missed it. She has all the old music, she just needs a piano" he said smiling softly

"That's so wonderful" Madge grinned, "how much room do you have for a piano"

"We just moved into a new house, so plenty of room, but I don't want the biggest piano"

"Then how about a Console Piano. On page 16" The man flipped some pages and nodded

"Perfect, I'll take an oak one" Madge wrote out the order and had the man sign.

"Are you alright picking it up here? Or would you like it delivered to your house?"

"How long will it take to get here or there?"

"Usually it takes two weeks here but it depends where you live"

"We live out in 7" Madge thought about it

"It might take a few more days, but not that long. Home delivery?"

"Please" the man smiled and wrote out his address on the line

Madge watched him and took the paper when he was done with it and faxed the paper to the piano store across the city. They faxed back the receipt. Madge looked it over and handed it to the man from 7.

"This is the end cost would you like to pay for it now or then?"

"Now's fine" he took out a check book and wrote out the amount, his hand scribbling his signature. Madge thanked him and he took the receipt. They said goodbye and the young women watched him leave.

A while later Madge started her lessons and handed out binders for new music and things, some of her customers were already greatly skilled and they only worked on technique and different styles of music they were unaccustomed too.

When the time came to pack up, Madge returned to the computer and opened the search bar. When the war ended a few of the new officials opened a site to find missing friends or loved-ones.

The thing that was wrong was that still missing peacekeepers could find these people too and the death rate was still high. When the army cracked down on these men there was time to change the search engine.

It was growing dark outside and she quickly typed in a few names. They all came up. She wrote down a few things on a piece of paper and stuffed it into her purse. She turned off the computer and left the store.

She sat on the couch when she came home. She knew if she put on pajamas she would fall asleep. Gale came in two hours later and she greeted him at the door, taking his coat. He kissed her and pulled on the ring on her finger, making her giggle.

"How was work?" she asked and pulled on his collar

"Long" he winked, "just wanted to be home with you" Madge smiled and walked into the bedroom with him.

"Um Gale" she said twirling the ring on her finger

"Hmm?" he said looking back at her

"I have to fill an order for a man in district 7 and I was hoping to go work on the piano myself" she lied and smiled hopefully at him

"Oh sure, when?"

"Tomorrow… I don't have any lessons tomorrow so it seemed the best. I'll only be out there for a few days"

"A few days?" Gale asked sitting next to her

"I'm going to visit the workshop and everything. You didn't really think that they were made here in the Capitol- did you?"

"No but why do you have to go for a few days?" she bit her lip maybe he was onto her

"Just two" she said rolling her eyes

"I was thinking like four" he laughed and relaxed

"So I can go?" she beamed and took his hand

"Of course" he said now rolling his eyes, "it's what you love Madge why would I keep it from you?"

The next morning Madge was loaded onto the tram by a nervous Gale,

"Don't forget to call" he reminded her

"It's only two days" she reminded him and grabbed her suitcase from his hands

"I know… but I worry" he scolded

"You worry too much" Madge said and kissed him quickly, the tram gave the two minute beep and Madge waved a little

"I love you" he called

"Love you too!" she called back and hurried off to find her seat. The conductor walked around awhile later and was taking tickets.

"Ticket, Miss?" he said holding out his hand

"This is for D7 but I need one for D13" he nodded

"I'll just upgrade it, just need a few more dollars, 5 exactly" she handed over the money and he punched a new ticket handing it back to her, "visiting someone?"

"You could say that" she smiled and looked out the window. When she arrived it was nightfall and she could see the lights of the tram stop. She sucked in a breath and headed towards the exit. Her hands felt clammy and she was filled with excitement.

Madge hadn't seen District 13 like a lot of people had. It was her first time. Except she didn't have much time for the adventure of a tour, she had a mission to complete. Her foot touched ground and a group of men greeted her and a few others that had gotten out of the tram.

They escorted them into the base and led them where they were each going. Madge was separated from the others and led down a narrow dimly lit hall. She held her breath as the man leading her pressed the elevator button for a few floors down.

"Is it your first time in the Underground?" he asked politely, he had blonde slick back hair and blue calculating eyes.

"Yes" she said and kept her eyes forward so the thrill of it all didn't get to her.

"Are you visiting someone then?"

"Yes" she said again in a curt tone and listened to the door beeping it open. He took her down a wider hallway with wide metal doors with numbers on them.

"Are they family?"

"You ask a lot of questions" she said looking over and smiling

"Sorry Miss" he laughed and looked at the passing doors. They turned down another hallway

"What is your name?"

"Oh so now you're going to ask me questions" he smirked down at her, "My name is Leroy" he shrugged, "dumb name" he smiled, "you?"

"Madge" she said looking up at him, "Leroy is not a dumb name" she reprimanded

"Neither is Madge- here this is the apartment you're looking for" she thanked him, "Nice meeting you" he said

"Nice meeting you too" she nodded and watched him walk off. She raised her hand into a fist and knocked almost brutally twice and stepped back in waiting. The door swung open and a tall woman stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and intelligent grey eyes. "Hazelle Hawthorne?" Madge asked, "I'm here to talk with you about your eldest son"

**REVIEWWWWW. now. please. thank you.**

**Erin**


	20. District 13

**Here is another chapter.. sorry I named it District 13. I'm naming the chapter on where Madge is staying at the time. It will continue back in the Capitol a little later and it will say C Chapter 6. You'll get it... haha nevermind. ENJOY! :D**

Hazelle's hands shook as she poured hot tea into two mugs. Madge was seated on a long green couch in a small living room. Her bags were at her feet and her bag was on the oak coffee table in front of her. The room was warm and there was a small bookshelf in the corner filled with different colored books.

The apartment seemed spacious with a long hallway leading away from the kitchen, dining room, and living room and back to the bedrooms. Hazelle brought over the dark colored mugs and set two coasters down on the table. She sat slowly down in a blue rocking chair next to the couch.

Madge took the mug from her with her right hand and wrapped her left around the hot cup. Hazelle watched her with curiosity as Madge took a small sip. There was a gasp from the mother and Madge looked up, startled by it. She met her gaze and followed it; her eyes were on the ring on her finger.

"So that's the relationship status, Madge" Mrs. Hawthorne finally said. The young woman froze hearing her name

"You remember me?" Madge whispered and scooted towards the older women

"Who could forget?" the women in front of her smiled and looked down at the contents of her mug

"The morphing?" Madge guessed

"It was a life saver" Hazelle said gratefully. Madge took another sip and set down the mug, "why are you here?"

"It's complicated"

"I can deal with complicated" Mrs. Hawthorne said with a smile

"Then I guess I'll just start at the beginning" she told how they had met in District 2 and then told her own story on how she had gotten there. Hazelle was astounded by the story and had heard that Gale was working there, "Now we live in the Capitol together" Madge finished, "and we want to get married" she continued, "Gale just wanted to go to get the paperwork signed and everything but I wanted"

"A full wedding ceremony" Hazelle said finishing it for her

"And I wanted you there, since you'll be my family now" Madge said smiling sadly, "I've missed that" Hazelle's eyes filled with tears and she quickly joined Madge on the couch, pulling her into a motherly embrace

"Oh course you have" she whispered into the young girl's ear, "I'm so glad you came and found me"

"Me too"

"Who are you talking to, Mom?" a boy's voice came from the hall. Madge looked over her shoulder at the young boy. He had on white flannel pants and a dark green shirt. His hair was messed up from sleep and his eyes were squinting and waking up.

"Oh sorry Vick, did we wake you?"

"Who are you?" Vick asked wandering over to his mother and Madge

"I'm Madge… Undersee. From District 12. I was the Mayor's daughter, I know your older brother Gale"

"Madge is going to stay with us a while and then we're going to travel to the Capitol to visit Gale, as a surprise" Hazelle explained to her young son, "Madge and Gale are getting married"

"Really?" He asked fully awake now and studied Madge with a watchful eye

"Yeah" Madge giggled and blushed at the attention

"Where's Gale then?" Vick asked looking around the apartment

"He's at home" Hazelle said brushing back his hair with a hand

"Oh so he didn't come with you?" he asked knocking his mother's hand gently out of his hair

"No sorry, Vick" Madge said smiling sadly

"We all miss Gale" said another voice from the hall, "but we don't want him around"

"Rory" Hazelle yelled at and turned

"It's true" Rory shrugged and walked in, he was older and better looking than Madge had remembered. He looked more like Gale now, grown and wearing clothes that fit. Madge looked away from him and down at her shoes

"Rory I will not have you talk about your older brother that way" Hazelle said standing and pulling him over to the couch

"Yes Mum" he muttered and sat next to her

"Apologize" she said glancing at Madge

"To her?" Rory asked under his breath to Hazelle

"Madge is marrying Gale" Vick said speaking up and smiled. Rory looked up from his mother at Madge.

"Aren't you the mayor's kid?" Madge's smile fell and she stepped back, it had been awhile since there was any vile to her name

"Rory" Hazelle cried and took his arm

"It's alright- Mrs. Hawthorne" Madge said quickly, "I just wanted to tell you so you would know" she continued and picked up her bags

"Madge" Hazelle called and stopped her at the door; "Rory" Hazelle said sighing, "apologize again"

"Madge- Gale hasn't spoken to us for over a year… I'm sorry. Just of course he would have a beautiful fiancée. What does he have some crazy corporal position? Or some big CEO of a company?"

"He quit the army, and he works for a machinery and technology business in the Capitol. I can't tell you if he likes it or not because I have no idea" Madge shrugged and set her bags down, "and I don't know why he doesn't call or visit and in part I'm sure I'm to blame in some way- but I want you to be there at our wedding" Madge said to Rory, "I don't have anyone else, and you probably know that"

"Madge" Hazelle said reaching out to her and Rory relaxed and leaned against her

"I'm sorry" he whispered at her, "I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you"

"Oh it's alright, Rory"

"You should get some sleep" Mrs. Hawthorne said taking Madge by the shoulder and pushing Rory slowly over to her bags, "you can have the back bedroom" As soon as Madge hit the pillow she was out. Her world dissolved into dreams and deep sleeping breaths of those sleeping around her. She wondered how Gale was and she hoped that his reaction would be less subtle than Rory's. She unfortunately knew that it wouldn't.

In the morning she opened her eyes and flipped the pillow beneath her. She didn't actually know it was morning so she looked over at the clock radio next to her. 3 AM. Now she knew it wasn't morning. She huffed and looked over at the phone on the other side of the bed.

"Hello?" his voice grumbled into the phone

"Gale?" she whispered and laid back against the pillow

"Madge?" he laughed and she heard him sit up

"Gale oh Gale"

"What's wrong?" he demanded

"I did something… that you won't agree with"

"What? Madge where are you? Are you alright?"

"Gale… I'm in District 13. With your mother"

**Heyyy hope you liked it! Review please please please! **

**KeeperOfDreams93! Thanks for reviewing again thanks for your feedback :) **

**Erin**


	21. D13 Chapter 2

**Sorry about that wonderful cliffhanger. I really love those too much! Thanks to Osas1234 for reviewing and catching up with the story! Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am! **

Madge paced back and forth in the kitchen. Her skirts swirled around her and she kept making eye contact with Hazelle.

"What time will he be here?" She muttered from behind her cup of tea.

"Noon" Madge said and looked over at Rory who was leaning against the doorway

"Then I think you can take a break from your worrying" Rory smiled he was taller than her by a foot and Madge wasn't used to it, "take a break" he repeated and smiled again. Madge leaned against the counter and let her foot shake, "it's only 9 in the morning"

"He sounded upset" Madge whispered and looked up at the two of them, "Oh he's so upset with me"

"I'm sure he's not" Hazelle said and offered her hand, Madge joined her at the table and Rory sat across from her

"I'll take you around if you'd like" Rory said after a few minutes

"Thanks Rory" Madge laughed and let him help her up from the chair. They walked around the residential floor and Rory pressed the elevator button.

"So… you're going to marry my brother" he said turning towards her once in the elevator

"I am…" Madge smirked and looked up at him

"You're going to be my sister-in-law" Rory said proudly, "that's pretty cool" Madge laughed and rolled her eyes

"It is pretty cool" After they returned to the apartment, Madge became tense again and started rubbing her hands together. This time Posy answered the door, her hair was in curls and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"You're not Gale" she pouted. Madge smiled and she moved around Posy with a little rub to the back

"Sorry to disappoint" she giggled and sat on the couch but her smiles fell and she went to sulking

"Going back into worry mood?" Rory asked and sat next to her

"Yes" she said and felt a tear drop from her eye; she wiped it away quickly and pretended it was an itch under her eye. The door pushed open then and the man in question walked in with a suitcase. Posy cried out and ran to him pulling on his dark colored scarf.

"Hey Posy" his voice rang out and he beamed lifting her into his arms and spinning around. Madge froze and watched the exchange. As did Rory who sat unmoving next to her. "Madge" he breathed out when he met her tearful blue eyes. Rory stood then and walked over to him

"Gale" he said

"Rory" Gale answered and set Posy on the ground and she dashed over to join Vick and Hazelle in the hallway entrance. At first they just looked at each other and then molded into a brotherly hug. They pulled apart and shook hands and Vick came over, just to receive another hug from Gale who commented on how big and strong he had gotten.

Hazelle was the last and she held Gale at arm's length and looked him over, he smiled, charmingly at her and she rolled her eyes. They hugged and Hazelle looked back at Madge. She smiled and Madge smiled back. Gale let go of his mom and walked over getting down on his knees in front of her.

"What?" Madge whispered and looked into his cool grey eyes

"You're something" he said shaking his head and laughed

"OK" she whispered and looked away; he rose off his knees and kissed her forehead.

"Well you knew of her then and now you know her now. She's strong-willed and beautiful" he said to the family, "and I love her very much"

"Nice speech" Rory chuckled and hit him on the back. They were both men in the household and it looked like the younger brother wasn't going to take the dominance. They were staggering the height, Rory just a few feet under Gale and you could tell the boy was still growing.

"You're only 16, you can't say much" Gale joked and hit him back. This is when Madge realized she wasn't much older than Rory; she was soon to be 20 in a couple months.

"I'll be able to drink in no time" Rory joked back and winked at his mother

"You still have 2 years" his mother said seriously, "watch yourself" she stopped for a minute ringing her dishtowel and looked over at Gale, "speaking of birthdays, did you have a nice one?" Madge froze and looked over at Gale

"I missed your birthday?" she whispered and the family turned and looked at her

"I don't celebrate my birthday, Ma" Gale said and dropped his hand off Rory's back

"I don't even know when it is" Madge hissed, turning the attention back to Gale and her

"It was a couple days ago" Mrs. Hawthorne said quietly, "He's 22 now" Madge turned away from her soon to be husband and left the apartment. She ran down the hallways quickly and into the open elevator where she pressed the MARKET button over and over for emphasis

How could she have been so stupid for not thinking of simple holidays like Christmas, and Sweets Day, and birthdays? Her arms were folded when the elevator door slid open and she walked out into the fake streets of Thirteen's market. Little storefronts were lined up and a fake street was constructed between them. The street wasn't that crowed but it was lunchtime after all.

"Let her go, Gale" Mrs. Hawthorne called and pulled him away from the door

"No" Gale said looking down on his mother

"Yes and that's an order" she said all vile put away for a more calming tone. He relaxed from her gaze and he looked around the room at his siblings.

"I'll go" Rory said, "I know where she's run off to" he took Posy's hand and left the apartment with her in search for Madge.

"Oh sure" Gale said once the door was closed and his brother was gone, "Rory knows Madge better than I do"

"No he doesn't" Hazelle said with a tired voice and retreated back into the kitchen to prepare supper.

Rory and Posy walked along the storefronts until they came along a little dress shop tucked away from the road. Madge was sitting in the window wearing a long pink dress and talking to the store keeper.

"That looks good on you" Rory said politely to Madge and let Posy run over to her

"You look like a princess" she giggled and sat next to her

"Thanks, guys" Madge said and pulled Posy into her side. The storekeeper took Madge's money went away to the front of the store, "clothes always make me feel better" Madge said absentmindedly

"Food makes me feel better" Rory said hitting his stomach, "want to share some cake?" Madge rolled her eyes and took his hand, standing and looked back at Posy. Her wide grey eyes full of admiration for her.

"Come on" Madge said and let go of Rory's hand and held it out for Posy

"Where are we going?" the 6-year old asked

"To eat cake"

**Eh I did my best with this chapter! Reviewwww :) **

**Tell me if you want what you think the wedding will be like and where it should take place- D13, D4, D2, or Capitol. **

**Erin**


	22. D13 Chapter 3

**Thanks to Osas1234 for putting in input on the wedding scene she's chosen D4. So I threw in some talk about that in this chapter but it's not set in stone yet MORE REVIEWSSSS :D Hope you enjoy this chapter**

"I can't believe you brought me here" Gale whisper yelled that night

"I know, and I'm sorry" she said closing the bedroom door behind them, "you didn't have to come"

"Yeah but you called me in the middle of the bloody night" Gale said his face getting red in the dark, "I was worried"

"I know, and I'm sorry" Madge repeated

"You weren't where you said you were" Gale said pacing in front of the desk in the corner

"I am aware"

"And now we need to bring them back to our home for a wedding!"

"Gale we haven't the room to house them all" Madge whispered

"Well we can't hang around here, we both have jobs" He whispered back

"That's true, what are we going to do?"

"Get a bigger apartment"

"Already? I swear all this moving around is going to give me a headache"

"You're the one who decided to come out here"

"I needed a family there Gale" Madge said breaking out of whispers

"I'm sorry, I know" They stood there looking at each other, the room was cold. Madge went back to whispering,

"They can't live here anymore" she said gesturing

"And I'm telling you we have the money to get a better apartment"

"Gale!" Madge said rushing over, "I don't want to live in a posh apartment building like all the other Capitol citizens" Gale's eyes took in her expression and he ducked down to kiss her lips

"Trust me- I don't either" Madge sighed and smiled, "We could move and start over new somewhere else" Madge's smile fell, "like 4!" Gale said taking her arms, "we could live on the water"

"And I wasn't thinking that either"

"Listen with this new job I could take it to any district" He said sincerely, "have a large house that the shutters would be worn away from the rain and ocean breeze" he said winking

"Settle down, Gale" Madge cried

"I just want the best for you, Madge" Gale cried back and this put them at an impasse

"Yes I know" she said smiling sweetly and let her robe that she was holding together fall to the ground

"That's not right" he laughed huskily and ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin

"What isn't right?" she asked innocently and threw her head back, taking her braid out and letting the longer curls fall around her. It was nice having her long hair back.

"You're so distracting; I was _trying _to have a conversation"

"And I was _trying _to get to a point but we could see that failed" Gale picked her up then and dropped her onto the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"So how was the make-up sex?" Rory asked putting down the paper in the morning

"_Rory Hawthorne_" his mother cried throwing her fork onto her plate and rubbed her temple. Gale and Madge hardly looked at each other and Madge knew her face was as red as the cherry jam on the table.

"Sorry Ma" he smiled but they all knew he wasn't.

"Madge I want to take you somewhere today" Mrs. Hawthorne said with a twinkle in her eye

"Am I allowed to know where this place is?" Madge asked swallowing her embarrassment

"It's a surprise" Posy said speaking up from the end of the table

"So, no" Hazelle said grinning. Later on after a hot shower Madge had changed into a pair of dark green jeans and laced up light brown boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and little curls popped out under the ribbon and out the back. She fixed her pink blouse and joined Hazelle and Posy in the living room.

"Do you find it weird that you never need a coat?" Madge asked while they filed out into the hall

"You need a coat in the winter sometimes down here" Hazelle said pressing the down button

"And why haven't you moved away from here into another district? I hear 12 is nice again" Hazelle walked into the elevator with Posy in tow.

"Yes I have seen pictures of 12. The Everdeens' live there again"

"Oh see that could be nice for everyone, Gale hasn't said a word on Katniss. How is she?"

"Gale hasn't said a word on Katniss because they don't talk. Gale is blamed for Prim's death during the war" Madge froze and starred, "you didn't know?" Madge shook her head no slowly, "he had been constructing new weapons during the war- that you might have heard" The girl nodded quickly and looked down at Posy at her reaction. The young girl was just twirling her hair watching the numbers drop, "Well one of his bombs went off when the rebel medical dispatch had gotten to the scene and Prim was there and well…"

Madge couldn't move. She couldn't breathe; she wanted to know why Gale hadn't told her this. "I didn't know that, thank you for telling me" it was quiet again and Madge thought about Katniss's little sister. She looked over at Hazelle who looked like she was talking to her; "I'm sorry- I missed what you said" Madge said smiling apologetically

"Oh I said I that I guessed it was time to tell you where I'm taking you" Hazelle smiled kindly and got out of the elevator, Madge's hand found Posy's and the two quickly followed Mrs. Hawthorne

"I haven't been to this floor" Madge commented looking around

"There are more shops around here and the library and other services" Hazelle turned down a hall sharply and into a brightly lit light pink shop. There on a raised platform were pastel colored manikins wearing eccentric wedding dresses, "I thought that you could get it here instead of paying a heavy price for a brightly colored Capitol gown"

Madge walked slowly up to a light pink gown her fingers yearning to reach out and grasp the tool skirts. Posy walked over and pointed to the other end of the shop,

"I like that one" she said and Madge squatted down to look in the direction her finger was pointing it was a yellowish cream dress with detailed lace at the end of the long train. The bodice was simple but was covered with lavished needle work and embroidery, much like little wild flowers in a meadow. Separating the bodice and skirt was a dark cream silk ribbon that tied in a bow in the back and the rest hung loosely to the middle of the back of the skirt.

"I like that one too" Madge said and stood up

"Well then try it on" A light brown haired plump women said standing next to Mrs. Hawthorne. Madge smiled timidly and walked over to the manikin; the storekeeper came over and delicately but quickly took it off the fake girl and hung it in the large changing room. Hazelle came in with her and helped her motherly. Madge and Mrs. Hawthorne came out a little later with Madge in gown.

"Now you really look like a princess" Posy said with her hands on her hips and her face bright with a large smile.

**Review please :) Wedding scene... wedding scene...**

**Erin**


	23. D13 Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing over the last chapters: barbarella-1980, NurseKelly, Osas1234, B, KeeperOfDreams93, Random Reviewer, clato4ever7. Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you keep it up :) **

Madge casually looked at herself in the floor length mirror and Posy ran around behind her wearing a light orange flower girl dress.

"What do you think?" Madge asked the two women behind her as she checked the price and turned back to them.

"It's wonderful" Hazelle said and held her clasped hands in front of her mouth

"I agree" the clerk said eyeing her up and down

"It's almost a miracle that it was the first one I tried on, thanks Posy" she said to the running girl. The women sent it to alterations and gave Madge a receipt and a phone number. Madge gave her the address and the women looked up, shocked.

"You live in the Capitol?" she asked her, Madge pushed some hair out of her face and nodded, "why didn't you get your dress there?"

"I wanted something unique" the women didn't seem won over with the answer but let it slide

"Madge, honey" the blonde turned swiftly and looked at Mrs. Hawthorne, "don't you need a veil?" she held up a long white veil

"Oh I guess I do" Madge walked away from the counter and picked up a white birdcage veil. She set the crystal headband into her hair and flipped the white material over her eyes and nose. Hazelle smiled and nodded

"Perfect again"

That night Madge tossed and turned in her bed. Gale sighed and pinned her, raising his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and kissed her

"Nothing" she whispered, "just restless"

"You wouldn't be restless in D4" he joked

"How about we get married on the beach there and have our honeymoon there and then come back to the Capitol" Gale laughed and kissed her cheek

"Sure, Madge" he winked and laid back down and wrapped his arms around her again, "I can't wait until I'm married to you" Madge smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

Rory and Gale were busy setting the table for breakfast the next morning so Madge took time out to tell their mother about the wedding idea.

"What do you think?" Hazelle beamed,

"I think that's a great idea" she said looking over at Gale, "sounds lovely"

"And Mom we were thinking that we could move the family out there" Gale said cautiously

"Not all of us though?" Hazelle said turning her attention back to the blueberry muffins.

"Madge, Rory and I are going back to the flat" Gale said, "but I've arranged a real estate agent to come with you three to find a suitable _home_ by the water, secluded"

"And who's going to pay for all of this Gale?" Rory asked from the table

"Yeah Gale" Madge said starring at him

"We are" He said seriously, Madge dragged him out of the room and into the bedroom.

"You're going to tell me right now where all of this money came from" Gale laughed

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Madge I got paid over a mill for just a couple of weapon designs after the war. They saw my name and took me for a pretty price. I'm not sure why you didn't realize that we're living quite comfortably"

"You never told me what you were making" Madge sighed and looked over at the clock

"No… I didn't"

"So we can afford a nice house for your mother in 4, a nice wedding and honeymoon, and a new apartment in this expensive city?"

"Don't forget that we can fill your closet with new clothes"

"That's not important" Madge said, shaking her head

"All I'm saying is that our children will want for nothing" Gale said softly and played with her hair

"Our children" she repeated and he laughed, a charming and boyishly

"Yeah" he whispered

"I don't want to raise them in the Capitol" she said finally

"No of course you don't" Gale said and ran his hands over her shoulders

"Stop touching me! I want to have an important conversation with you" Madge giggled and stepped back, away from his wandering hands.

"Fine fine" he said and threw his hands up in mock surrender

"Our kids are going to grow up in 12" she said seriously, "whether you like it or not"

"In 12?" Gale asked his face being impassive

"Yes where we _both_ grew up" she said reaching out to him

"I know where we grew up" he said, "Madge- Katniss and I"

"Save it, I know what happened"

"Right" he said and ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair

"Gale you two will have to overcome those feelings or ignore each other completely" Madge said with sadness, "but I just wanted to let you know… that that's what I wanted"

"Okay, I'll accept that" they joined the others in the kitchen again and it was settled by the end of lunch. Hazelle and the kids would go to District 4 and get a home and Gale, Madge, and Rory would go to the Capitol and join them at the end of the month for the wedding.

The next week when the Hawthorne family was packed and had said goodbye to their friends and the underground they rose to the surface and approached the station

"Oh I love the sun" Rory said throwing his head back and looking up into the sky, Gale laughed

"Yeah good thing we got you out of there" Gale said, "you would have all turned into moles" Madge rolled her eyes

"This will be good for us all" Hazelle said throwing Posy up onto Rory's shoulders. They climbed onto the tram and found seats around each other on the second floor. The conductor came around quickly after the vehicle lurched forward.

"Tickets" he called and looked up at the family

"These three are going to District 4" Gale said pointing to his mom, younger brother, and sister "And we're going to the Capitol" he said pointing to himself, Rory, and Madge. He handed down the money and in exchange tickets were handed out.

Soon they were blasting out of the station and out into the following districts, Madge closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest. The exciting voices of Posy and Vick were loud in her ears and the ringing of the doors beneath their seats rang out. This was going to be a very long ride, Madge thought.

Gale's hand found hers and he kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling. He grinned and slid over, closer to her, so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

**Review please :D**

**Erin**


	24. C Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! I wrote this quickly on my phone so if there are any mistakes I'll probably find them later. Hope you enjoyyy:)**

It had been a matter of days since the three had returned to the Capitol. Gale had taken Rory around to show him the hotspots, where Madge worked, where Gale worked, where they liked to go out to dinner, where Gale noticed kids like Rory hung out, just all the works.

Rory had taken a liking to city life and was really enjoying himself, he went off on his own, joined Gale for lunch at work, and met tons of friends, all to Madge's surprise.

Currently she was sitting at the table, eating a chopped up banana out of a bowl and was slowly working through a cross-word puzzle.

Rory opened the door to the apartment. His eyes were bright and there was a skip in his step.

"You look happy" Madge said from the table

"I just met the girl I'm going to marry" Rory said adding in dramatics

"Oh really?" Madge giggled and set down her fork

"Yeah- her hair was this perfect wave to it like all she had to do in the morning was brush it. It hung just past her shoulder and she did have any bangs- she must have grown them out a long time ago or never had them. And it was light brown and reflected sunlight well- like water"

Madge clung to his every word. Maybe he really did meet the girl he was going to marry.

"Her eyes were dark blue and you could lost in them in a moment. Oh! And she can smile with her eyes. They get a sparkle there when she laughs or smiles and it's just beautiful."

Madge got up then and led the love stricken boy to the couch but he didn't sit for long he popped back up and used his hands to outline her body

"I won't go into that- I wouldn't want to embarrass you"

Madge noticed that Rory had a twinge of pink on his cheeks and neck and she knew it wouldn't be her that was embarrassed.

"She had a good sense of style too. Her nails were manicured and a soft pink that looked pretty with her slightly tanned skin"

Madge nodded to show she was still listening and wondered if Gale had ever thought of every detail about her. She knew he did when they were in bed but that was different- she thought.

"And her name was Nixie" he said almost whispering with a light dazed smile

"Well she sounds marvelous"

"Oh she is, Madge, she really is" he said still in his dream-like state.

"Do you want some lunch?" Madge asked and got off the couch, wandering into the kitchen.

"Nah I'm going out with Nixie in an hour- just wanted to come back and tell someone about her"

"Alright..." Rory laughed with joy and left the apartment once again. Madge sat back down at the table and held her head in her hands. That night Rory and Madge sat down for dinner. Madge placed a plate of smoked ham and a twice baked potato and vegetables in front of Gale's younger brother.

"So does Gale like not come home for dinner?" Rory asked stuffing his face with green beans.

"Not usually" Madge shrugged

"Well that must be pretty lonely"

"It is, sometimes" Madge whispered more to herself and shrugged, "It's not that bad Rory" he gave her a doubtful look then continued stuffing his face with food. The phone rang and Madge rose dropping her napkin next to her plate. She moved her chair back and hurried over to the phone. "Hello?" she smiled, trying to sound pleasant.

"Madge?"

"Hazelle!" Madge giggled; "I'm sitting here with Rory" Rory looked up from his food with a smile

"Tell her I say hi" he said and poked into his potato

"Rory wishes me to tell you hello" Hazelle laughed

"Hey Rory" she said in a care-free voice, "is he enjoying the Capitol?"

"He is- he's met some new friends and is really liking it I think"

"That's great! He didn't have much friends in 13"

"Then I'm glad that he's doing so well here" Madge nodded, "how is 4?"

"A dream" she laughed again, "I can't wait for you to see our house" she said with pride

"I'm sure it's lovely"

"The sunroom alone is wonderful"

"Oh I'm so glad that you found a place"

"The kids like it too" Hazelle said, "They're down by the pier now"

"Oh you're right by the water then?"

"Yeah to the right of the house is rocky and we're at the edge of this beautiful forest. Then the water is lapping right up to the shell covered beach"

"So it's not directly outside"

"No… we're above it but there's a safe path through the dunes that the kids and I take down to it"

"That sounds great, well hey, we just sat down to dinner so is it okay if I call you back later? When Gale's home?"

"Absolutely" Hazelle said, "Talk to you tomorrow or later tonight" Madge hung up and made her way back over to the table she took a seat and continued eating. Later on Rory was sitting on the couch watching the new television that Gale had brought home the day before. Madge was sitting in the bedroom looking through a furniture catalogue that had come in the mail. She was investigating cribs.

The front door opened and Madge left the catalogue open on the bed. She ran out into the living room and beamed watching Rory tell Gale all about Nixie and his day. Gale looked tired but looked interested in what Rory was saying. Gale made eye contact with her and he lit up watching her like a hawk and slowly and gracefully moved around Rory. He walked up to her with purpose and wrapped his arms around her, relaxing visibly.

"Sorry Ro" Gale said looking back at his brother, "it's been a long day"

"I understand" Rory nodded and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Gale announced he was going to change and walked into the bedroom. Madge followed when he called her name.

"What's this?" he asked and held up the catalogue filled with baby furniture. She blushed crimson

"Uh…"

**Review please! :D Don't worry the wedding is coming up. Had to throw in Nixie though. It's just cute. **


	25. District 4

**Here's another chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to name it C Chapter 7 or District 4... and I decided with District 4 because they're there longer. Hope you're not confused about location. **

Rory and Nixie walked into Madge's shop, laughing. Madge looked up from her papers smiling. Rory raised his eyebrows at her and glanced at the girl besides her. Madge regarded her; she was quite beautiful but had the same bone structure of someone she once knew.

"Madge- this is Nixie McGrey. Nixie this is my brother's fiancée" Madge smiled but inside she was sweating. McGrey.

"Nice to meet you" the girl's voice rang out like a song and Madge was surprised by the charm

"Nice to meet you as well… do you happen to know Peter McGrey?"

"He's my older brother" she grinned, "How do you know him?" Madge's smile faltered and she gained a pounding headache

"I used to date him" she giggled nervously, and Rory gave her a worried look, he knew there was more to this story

"Oh!" Nixie laughed, "How did you guys meet?"

"I used to live in District 2… and we met and dated for a couple months but Gale came and swept me off my feet"

"My brother is hard to live" Nixie said her smile fading her shoulders shrugging, "I'm not surprised" Madge relaxed and wiped her hands on her corduroys.

"You have no idea" Madge laughed and walked around the counter. Nixie giggled and Madge made note of all the things Rory talked about, "Does your family live here or in District 2?"

"My family actually live in 4. My father was from 4 and my mom was from the capitol. They're divorced. I'm here with my mom right now" Rory winked at Madge

"I was wondering if you would mind if my date to your wedding was Nix"

"Absolutely!" Madge laughed, "It would be wonderful to have such a nice addition" That night Madge and Gale were packing for 4, "Gale… you know Rory's girl?"

"Yeah what about her?" Gale asked looking up from folding shirts.

"She's Peter's sister" Gale stopped and dropped the shirt into his suitcase

"You have to be kidding"

"I'm not… Rory intruded her as Nixie McGrey. And I found out through simple questions that she was his sister"

"Small world" he mumbled. Then Madge froze, "What?" Gale asked

"Gale… I told her that I dated him but she only knows me as Madge soon to be Hawthorne"

"And Peter knows you as Clara soon to be Hawthorne" Gale said after a while, "That's not good" he said laughing awkwardly

"No not good at all" This time the three were taking a jet to District 4. Nixie sat between Madge and Rory in the middle of the plane and Gale sat to the right of Madge, next to an older man with a light purple beard. In the isle separating them a middle aged women was bringing around drinks. Madge passed Gale her napkin with the words I love you scribbled out and he laughed stuffing it into his carryon bag with a wink.

They landed quickly and retrieved their bags from the baggage claim. Mrs. Hawthorne met them at the revolving doors with Vick and Posy. Rory introduced them all to Nixie and together they took a tram around the bay and into the downtown.

"It's so beautiful" Madge whispered to Gale

"It really is" he whispered back and squeezed her hand. Soon Nixie said her goodbyes and left the tram at station 2, it was a small community of tall brightly colored row houses overlooking the commercial docks. She handed Rory her home number and kissed his cheek. Then they passed station 3 which was the town central with little skinny shops and a couple cafes.

Madge bit her lip maybe they should stay here and have a family. Gale said he could live anywhere and still work for the same company and have the same salary. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get rid of her dream living where they both grew up. Station 4 was Victor's Village which was tucked back down by the beach and dunes, each house looked larger than the next but they were nothing like the houses in District 1 and 2.

Station 5 was the boat docks that housed tall sail boats to small fishing vessels. Yet Madge thought they all had charm if not beauty. Station 6 was once the slums but now looked like a nice little community of houses separated by board walks. Station 7 was forest houses and few more shops they buzzed through it into the next station where Hazelle and the kids started to rise to.

Gale took her elbow and led her to the train doors when the vehicle started to slow. Together they got out in the middle of nowhere. A few more people got off and wandered in towards the other direction of large beautiful houses. Gale, Hazelle, Madge, Rory, Vick, and Posy made their way down the dark stained boardwalk, the sounds of seagulls and lapping water not far away brought smiles to their faces.

The air was inviting enough and with the cool breeze hitting their faces it was heaven, Madge was sure of it. They turned onto a narrower boardwalk surrounded by short palm trees. It was exotic and tempting to follow the wide trails through them but they stayed on the path. They went over a bridge that looked like it was going over tide pools and the boardwalk changed to having railings on either side. Every so often there was a lantern and they approached the back of the house.

"Isn't it just magical?" Hazelle laughed and held her hands together with pride. The house was white and had light blue shutters over storm windows the house had a dark red pagoda roof. It was a real sight to see. It had a white picket fence around the wrap-around porch also. The family made its way inside and Madge was surprised at the classic and sophisticated pieces that Hazelle had picked.

Later that night Madge and Gale were taken down to the beach by Vick and the three of them walked along the wet sand and felt their toes sink in every time they stepped with enough pressure. Gale looked over at Madge and kissed her forehead.

"I could live here" Madge smiled and winked

"Yeah?" Gale laughed and took her hand. As they made their way back into the house, Posy came to greet them.

"Was the water warm?" She asked

"Yes Posy" Madge said getting down to her level. The young girl squeaked with delight

"I love it here" she said to the family and went into her room for bed. Gale and Madge announced their moving plans then to Hazelle and Rory who were both enjoying iced tea. Hazelle was extremely happy but Rory looked worried

"Why don't you want to live in the Cap?" he asked, "It's so great there!" Madge bit her lip and looked at Gale

"Because Rory you can't properly raise children in the Capitol" he said, "you need a backyard and things to do and people to see and a community" Rory wasn't buying it

"You won't have children for a while" Madge bit her lip harder and looked at Hazelle for help

"It's true Ro- you can't really raise children in the Capitol. And maybe Gale and Madge want to start having kids early" Madge blushed and held onto Gale's arm. Rory couldn't argue with his mother so he went in for bed.

"Thanks Ma" Gale said slumping onto the huge coral sectional next to her. Madge sat down on the oversized square ottoman in front of them

"You should probably start looking for houses tomorrow" Hazelle said, "If you're serious about this move you have to be serious about the market. It's going fast everyone wants a piece of the luxury going up"

"Then we'll start looking tomorrow" Gale shrugged but Madge still wasn't convinced about the move. Her dreams of living in District 12 were looking out of the question with Gale.

**Review it up!**

**Erin**


	26. D4 Chapter 2

**Okay! House time! Thanks Osas1234! I didn't catch that I hadn't exactly finished this chapter! :O**

The Real Estate Agent was skinny and her graying hair was piled onto her head and pined with a kelp clip. Gale smiled charmingly at her and together they got into her little car and buzzed around the district. They stopped first at station 6. This was the small community that Madge had studied from the tram.

"What are you looking for in a house?" Gale looked at Madge

"What are you looking for, Madge?" he asked her with a small smile

"A couple bedrooms, more than one bath, a library or a sunroom or both, a good view of the water, a nice backyard, we need a nice size office for Gale, a large kitchen- I like to cook, a laundry room, a garage- we have a car"

"I think it's important that there is a lot of natural light" Gale said glancing at the small windows of the little houses around them. The agent noticed his glances and smiled

"Don't worry the further you get from the road and tram the larger the houses." She said and that got them walking faster. The first they looked at it was a four bedroom U shaped house. It was a light yellow and had large floor to ceiling the windows looking out to the river. Madge bit her lip. She wasn't sure about this.

Inside the great room had beautiful exposed beams and thatched ceilings giving it a unique feel. In the middle of the room a large crawling chandler brought artificial light to the room but it didn't need it there was plenty of light coming from the windows from the backyard. The room was empty for the moment and the bright aqua walls gave the room a huge pop.

The kitchen was right next to this room due to the open floor plan and separating the two spaces was an exterior accordion style door that could open all the way and let the breeze into the house. The kitchen was just as bright as the room next to it and the kitchen cabinets were a dark wood which was a nice contrast to all the color. The backsplash were medium square glass aqua to match the color of the walls and the granite counter tops were light and sand colored. The island was the same dark wood as the cabinets but had a lighter wood top instead of granite.

"You can either go to your left to the bedrooms and bathrooms or to your right to the office spaces, laundry room, and family room" Gale wandered to the right side and Madge eagerly followed him. The hall was bright and inviting. The first door was a bright and large office space, it had nice natural light and enough space for all of Gale's things. The next room was a smaller office space that Madge could use as her personal library that she had always wanted. It had a wide window seat and she could picture a lounge chair in the corner where she could lay out with a good book.

They passed a half bath with a sea turtle light hanging from the ceiling. The laundry room was open to the hall without a door, but the agent quickly showed the hidden pocket door that could cover the space when guests were over. It was big enough for Madge not to feel claustrophobic which a plus in her mind. Last was the living room. It had windows covering the two exterior walls. It was a beautiful room. She could see a few children running around here with toys and Gale laughing.

Next they wandered back through the great room and into the hallway with the bedrooms. The first bedroom was a nice size and had a lot of closet space along one wall. It had long skinny windows and gave the room a lot of dramatic light. The next room was almost the same way but a bit bigger and the windows were wider. The bedroom after was the Master and was very large. There was a nice walk in closet and big windows bringing in a lot of light. Madge wasn't sure about it though it wasn't as nice as the one in the Capitol and that was smaller. Across the hall on either side of the U were large bathrooms that had two sinks and nice large showers with beautiful orange tiles in one and gold and silver tiles in the other. Out in the backyard the river ran by at a good pace. It gave the yard a calming feel. On the left side of the yard a towering palm tree casted shade over the deck that had a stove top and seating for a party.

"What do you think?" the agent asked

"I liked the family room" Madge said quickly

"I did too" Gale said looking over at Madge, "was that all you liked?" Madge bit her lip

"The kitchen was pretty"

"It wasn't her favorite" Gale told the agent and they moved on. Back at the tram this time the lead them to Victor's Village. Madge held her breath at the sight of the towering beauties.

"These are all colors of the sea" the platinum blonde said to the couple. She led them to a house with off-white siding and a light green bonnet style roof at the end of the walkway. This walkway was a different color then the others around town it was lighter and brighter than the normal board walks. The agent unlocked the front door. It opened into a small foyer with a wooden bench and matching coat hanger. A large orange mirror with seashells on it hung above the bench making the room seem bigger than it was. The wallpaper was white with simple skinny blue stripes.

Walking further down the foyer and moving around the stairs they came upon a small room with wide floor to ceiling white bookshelves surrounding the pink coral walls. A large oil painting of a blue sail boat hung in the middle of two bookshelves on the right wall and across from the entrance was a wide blue window. In the corner were a wide pink chaise and a little white table next to it. There was also a dark pink sofa against the wall without bookshelves, above the sofa were different sized frames with different sized bleached corals in them. Madge could have jumped for joy. The laundry room next door had bright cherry red washer and dryer. The walls had nautilus shell wallpaper. The floor had a brown rug covering a slick tiled floor.

Next to the library and laundry room was a mudroom so that the family can clean off from the beach before they came into the house. There was a wide black bench on a sea green concrete floor and the walls were dark brown. There was a blue and green ceiling fan in the center of the ceiling and would bring the room to a cool temperature on a warm day. There was a wall shower for feet and body and it drained into a drain in the floor. There was also a shoe rack for possible muddy or wet shoes.

Heading back into the foyer, Madge yearned to climb the stairs but was directed into the family room. The walls were white with dark blue outlines of sailboats. There was a large half circle red sectional that wrapped the room together and two dark blue chairs. This was all centered on a red and blue checked circular ottoman. Behind this arrangement was a window taking up the whole wall with a great view of the untouched dunes. Taking a step up Madge and Gale entered the large commercial kitchen here they had fabulous wide views of the ocean. They saw with a press of a button that the window slid open to allow the air to travel through. The kitchen itself was light and simple. The cabinets and island were white and the appliances were light blue giving it a pop of color. The double sink was mosaic tiles forming abstract dolphins, within in the bowl. Gale could see Madge's excitement.

From the kitchen they stepped down to the other side into a cozy seating area. In the corner against the wall was a wrap around bench with padding for you back and bottom in a blue wave pattern and dark purple pillows. The table matched the wood in the kitchen and the extra chairs matched the appliances and had dark purple cushions.

Through a set of white French doors, the couple was led out onto the deck. It stood above the dunes so you could see the waves lapping out on the beach and the boats out on the ocean. The railing was covered with rope lights that Madge knew would give a romantic feel at night. In the corner away from the seating was a wooden spiral staircase, Madge couldn't ogle the large picnic bench or the steps leading out on a private board walk down to the beach because of it. She asked if it was safe and the agent nodded,

"Yes- that's the Master's deck" Madge ran quickly up them and grinned at the sight. The light bouncing off the water was enough for her to fall in love. There was a break out in the deeper parts were the real estate agent pointed out as reef. It was a covered porch because of the roof overhang. There was a hanging outdoor square bed with a cream mattress and large shiny fish pillows. Inside the Master was luxurious. The walls were a brownish grey and gave a warm feel to the room. Yet the eye catcher was the custom cut out headboard. Brightly colored exotic abstract flower cut-outs molded together to allow light from behind to flow through the cracks. The bedding was cream and brown and grey letting the only pop of color to be the headboard, red chest at the end of the bed, red French doors, and various art pieces around the room. They opened sliding doors into a walk-in closet. There were rows and rows of white drawers and different sized white and grey cabinets allowing to hang or put away any of your clothes. In the center was a small long bright orange circular couch.

"This is bigger than my first bedroom" Gale joked and Madge smiled, apologetically. The Master bathroom was nice a bright too with a glass walk-in shower with tiles forming a large wave mosaic inside it. There was a large square rain shower head on the shower ceiling. There was a double sink vanity with blue quartz counter tops. There was also heated towel rack next to the toilet.

In the hall was the large family room. There was a long yellow couch with a tall slightly reclined back. It faced the television and the dark cherry wood coffee table. The other chairs were the same style as the couch but green with fuzzy yellow stripes they also had mini matching ottomans. There were short bookshelves under the mounted TV and Madge could imagine children toys stuffed into wicker baskets on the shelves.

The three other bedrooms were all very charming with nice views as well. Madge could see herself setting up cribs and directing Gale and Rory to their proper placement. She could imagine herself rocking with them in a rocking chair overlooking the ocean at night. There was another big bathroom with a nice shower and double sink vanity with bright green laminate countertops. Next room was the office the wallpaper was funny looking cartoon fish but it made the slick white laminate desk stick out on the bright lime shag rug. It had its own small balcony and Gale was excited about that. The desk chair was a short blue leather loveseat.

"What do you think?" The agent asked once they had gotten down to the private beach

"It's more than we could ever ask for" Madge admitted and smiled up at Gale.

**Reviewww :)**

**Erin**


	27. D4 Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Sorry again for the mess up with the last chapter. I replaced it with the sentence filled. Thanks Osas again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Friend time. I mean they can't be loners in this district. x) Call me out on any mistakes you might find.**

The news of new residents in Victor's Village was traveling quickly and when Madge went down to the market to collect food for the fridge she felt as if she was in a glass fishbowl. She was finally approached by a tall women that looked around her age. She had chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. Her cheeks had a rosy blush to them giving her a cheerful appearance.

"Come on" she said and hooked arms with Madge as if they had always been best friends, "you look lost- let me show you around" Madge didn't complain

"I'm Madge" she finally said to the girl and the almost red head nodded eagerly

"I know! I'm Meri"

"You know…?" Madge giggled and tried to keep up with Meri's long strides.

"Of course silly- everyone knows the Hawthorne's now"

"I'm not…" she started to say

"Oh yes you are" the girl said cutting her off, "you're getting married to that brooding fellow- Gale. Tomorrow I might add and you're living in the biggest house in Victor's" Madge blushed she wasn't sure all this talk about them was what she wanted, yet, it would be the same in 12 if not worse. "Here you can come meet some more people" Madge and Mari walked along the central boardwalk until they reached a darling little shop, the display case had beautiful vases full of tropical flowers and little knickknacks.

"This is adorable" Madge said breathless when she came in

"Thanks" said the young women behind the counter. She had curly blonde hair that was tied up with a bright colored ribbon and she had a red romper on. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and she was rocking back and forth. "I'm Lydia but you can call me Lyds" she winked

"This is yours?" Madge asked walking around, "oh! I'm Madge by the way" she said turning back to Lydia and Meri.

"I know- you're getting married to the brooding fellow" Meri looked at Lyds,

"No way! That's what I called him!" she called out and Madge giggled

"Well great minds do think alike" Lyds said rolling her eyes, there was a pause and Madge went back to study the orchids, "what color is your dress?" Madge looked over at her with surprise

"It's yellow, like a vintage look"

"You should get a few of these for your hair"

"And then invite us to the wedding" Meri winked

"Well it's a small wedding to start- my family… isn't here so it's just my brooding fellow's fam" Madge said and reached out to touch the purple orchids

"That's too bad" Meri said quietly, "my father died in the Capitol war- so he won't be there for my wedding either"

"To Wynn" Lydia giggled, lightening the mood a lot

"Shut up" Meri blushed

"Wynn?" Madge said raising an eyebrow and got up close like she was about to share a secret, "is he your special friend?" This made Lydia thunder with laughter.

"You could say that" Lydia said continuing the whispers, "they have" she paused and looked around, "sexual relations"

"LYDIE!" Meri squealed jumping away from both of them. Lydia shrugged when the bell sounded overhead

"Who's having fun without… oh hello there" in the doorway was a petite girl with jet black hair and daring green eyes she was slightly plump in the cheeks but it added charm.

"This is Kelby" the girl smiled brightly and it transformed her face into small dimples.

"And you're Madge" the soft-spoken girl said to her, "getting married tomorrow to that broody fellow"

"Broody fellow" Mari snorted, "so great"

"It's so true" Lydia giggled, "sorry Madge"

"No it's totally alright"

"Are these girls harassing you Madge?" Kelby asked walking all the way in and to her side

"Well not exactly but I do believe that Lyds was going to start harassing Mari about a Wynn"

"My brother?" Kelby giggled, "again?" Madge's eyes widened and she looked over to see if she had let a secret out but it had looked like she hadn't. They left the flower shop by flipping the open sign to closed and walked along the boardwalk. Meri pointed out the different market places, where to buy bread, and sweets, and the best fishing spot, and who sold the best prepared fish, where the best restaurants.

"And this is where to get the best crab" Madge looked up at the sign, the letters were crab legs spelling out: Gordon's. Mari winked and took her arm again rushing to the front of the large stand, "there is a restaurant in the front but if you just want to prepare it yourself this where you come" Madge and Meri were greeted by a curly dark haired boy who looked around Rory's age. His eyes were shining.

"Well hello Mari- is this Madge?" he appraised her from above and Madge wondered if she had made the right choice this morning wearing a gaping tank top.

"Yeah, Rim. Madge this is Kelby's younger brother"

"Pleasure" she said with her nicest smile. Yet there was a shadow behind the young man and a even tanner man came up behind him and knocked on the counter glancing at Rim. He had the same curly black hair and his eyes were the same as Kelby's. The only difference in this face was that Kelby was short and cutely round. It seemed like these two just had muscle mass. Madge could practically see this man's abs through his thin white t-shirt.

"That's… Wynn" Mari whispered under her breath. Oh. Madge got it now. No wonder Mari had sexual relations, together they lit up a room. Wynn turned away from his conversation with Rim and sent the boy on his way. Wynn wiped his hands off his apron and smiled a dimple-filled smile. Madge could have blush at their antics.

"Hey I'm Kelby's charming wonderful brother- Wynn"

"No" Kelby's voice shouted from the back. Wynn pretended not to hear. Someone shouted his name from the boardwalk and he looked up suddenly

"Hey Rille!" he called to the curved body that was a swaying flirtatious girl. As she got closer, Madge took in her features. Bright red hair, smoky blue eyes, and bright pink lips other than that she was just a face. But she didn't stop at the counter, she only winked and blew a kiss. Wynn pretended to catch it and stick it in his pocket. What made Madge and Mari laugh was that after she had passed he reached into the same pocket and threw it into the nearest trash.

**Review please!**

**Erin**


	28. D4 Chapter 4

**Wedding and Honeymoon if you want to skip the sex scene you can it's pretty much all drabble. **

Lydia poked orchids into her twisted vertical twisted bun. Madge looked back and smiled, her nerves building every moment. She smoothed out her skirt and turned sideways in the mirror.

"Oh don't worry" Hazelle said coming up behind her and took Madge's hands in hers. Madge smiled at her and pulled her into her arms, "you look beautiful"

"Thanks Mom" she whispered and Hazelle stepped back with tears in her eyes. Meri, Lyds, and Kelby waited patiently by the door and Hazelle smiled at them too, stepping out of the room to take her seat. Madge heard the music start and her nerves got back to her. She stepped out of Rory's bedroom and out into the hall. The aisle started here and traveled through the living room out into the front yard.

There were light blue folding chairs set up in rows on either side of the aisle. At the end of the aisle her soon to be husband was laughing awkwardly with Rory. He looked up then and met her eyes. She blushed and looked down at the bouquet that Lydia had made for her. The girls walked out around her and walked slowly down the aisle. Wynn smiled at Mari and she tried her hardest not to giggle, Madge noticed.

She realized that she would be walking down the aisle by herself. Vick and Posy went down next throwing flowers out and then she stepped forward. Someone took her hand from behind and she startled to a stop but there was no one there. She wasn't sure if she was going to walk then and she faltered at the door.

Her mind clouded and she held her head breaking for the kitchen for some water. She heard the music stop and she tried not to listening to the hum of talking from the yard. She thought about throwing up to. Who knew that getting married without your parents would be so lonely?

"Madge?" she was crying softly now and she kept stopping the tears from smearing her make-up. Familiar arms wrapped around her and his breath was in her ear. She calmed and leaned against him

"I miss my dad" she whispered and closed her eyes

"I know" he whispered back and kissed the top of her head- "do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"No" she said and shook her head.

"I'll walk you down the aisle, Madge" Rory said from behind them. She broke into a smile and Gale released her to hug his younger brother.

The music started again and Kelby had fixed Madge's make-up. They did the same routine except Vick was at the end of the aisle with Gale. Madge squared her shoulders and Rory squeezed her hand and took her arm. Posy skipped down the aisle throwing flowers onto the ground again and sat next to Hazelle.

Everyone stood again and looked at her but this time Madge wasn't frightened away. She stepped out into the bright sun and stared right at Gale. She pretended as if no one else was there. He smiled encouragingly and reached out for her hand when she got to him. He relaxed visibly when she was there and so did she. They both turned to the priest and waited for him to feed them their lines. By the time he had gotten to "I now pronounce you husband and wife" Madge was smiling so much that her jaw hurt. "You may kiss the bride" he said to Gale causing her new husband to wag his eyebrows.

He pulled her up onto his feet and their lips molded together sweetly and slowly. The crowd clapped and whooped and Gale smiled against Madge's lips. "I love you" he whispered after they had pulled apart

"I love you too" they turned towards the crowd and raised their hands over their heads. Together they practically ran down the aisle. The reception was on Mari's large floating deck in her backyard. The little tables were set up with light blue checked table cloths and small thick vases with tropical local plants from Lyds. Madge and Gale got their own table a little ways away from the party so that they could have some privacy. They met a lot of local folks and Gale had a long chat with Wynn about his job in the Capitol.

"Hey we're married" he said coming over with a huge smile plastered on his face

"Hey we are" she giggled and took his glass, "you might have had too much of this" she said gesturing to the wine and champagne she was guarding.

"No… it's a party" he said rolling his eyes

"I don't want you passing out on the bed" she said winking

"MM you don't even know what I'm going to do to you" he threatened with a nasty grin, "once this gorgeous dress comes off and you're lying naked on the bed with me…"

"Gale" she cried, "Stop talking. Now" she blushed and pushed past him quickly joining her friends in conversation. When the party was back on land and starting to end, Madge and Gale met together on Mari's large back porch. Madge closed her eyes and turned around throwing her bouquet into the crowd. She turned to see a very surprised Mari. Her hands engulfed by the flowers. She looked up with wide eyes at Madge and squeaked. Lydia could not stop laughing. Wynn who had her elbow laughed too even though his blush was creeping up the back of his neck.

"Mari Gordon" Kelby whispered to Lyds, "I like the sound of that" then she said louder to Mari, "we'll be sister-in-laws!"

"Aww Kelb" Wynn cried and covered his face with a hand. Mari's eyes brightened but her blush still covered her face.

"Stop it you guys" she snapped. Madge smiled and looked over at Gale who looked anxious to leave. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"Gale" she whispered and he looked over at her, "do you want to take off my garter?" and she smirked biting her lip a little

"What… is that?" someone in the crowd yelled for the garter and Gale was now obviously confused and was growing nervous. Someone brought up a chair and Madge stuck out her leg.

"It's up a bit" then he got it- he remembered Rory telling him something about it. He knelt down and the men were hollering. Gale's fingers trailed up her leg and she wanted anywhere else but here in front of all these people. He found it and pulled it off gently. Soon he held it triumphantly. He also closed his eyes and threw it out into the crowd.

Lydia and Kelby rolled with laughter and they held on to each other for support. Wynn looked up from his fingers grasped around the piece of fabric. He scowled at the two girls and soon Madge was in the laughter. Mari joined too and soon the whole wedding party was bawling. Wynn broke into a smile and rolled his eyes.

It was dark when Madge and Gale arrived home and Madge was already practically stripping herself out of her dress. Gale laughed and whispered there in the darkness, "hey hey let me" she practically groaned. They stumbled together in the darkness up the stairs into their bedroom. Gale undid the little buttons quickly with delicacy. He turned Madge back over and pulled her off the bed to lift the dress over her head. She stood there in a cream slip and dark stockings. He came back from hanging up the dress and his bowtie was untied and hanging loosely around his neck.

Madge took it off and dropped it on the ground. She started working at his shirt buttons and got him sitting in a chair. She stopped at the middle button and slid her hands under his shirt. Her lips moved against his and she bit his lower lip with gentleness. He pulled her slip up with one hand and the other went exploring along her thigh.

She straddled his lip exposing her midnight blue panties. While slowly grinding against his bulging pants his took advantage of his lips, neck, and chest, nipping and kissing slow wet kisses. He soon had her up in his arms and was carrying her to bed. He got in between her legs and slowly took off one black stocking. As skin was revealed he kissed it and savored the little patches.

This drove her up the wall and she could hardly keep herself upright. She slumped against the pillows and tried to move down so his lips were in another spot but he took his time. After he had gotten the first stocking off she relaxed and waited for his next move but instead he moved to the next leg and repeated. She cried out with frustration and she could _feel _him smile against her leg.

She wanted to so badly kick him but she somehow didn't have the energy to do that. Her head was fuzzy and all she wanted was relief from his torture. "Gale" she whispered, "Oh Gale" she threw her head back in attempts to get him where she needed him but Gale didn't budge from her stocking. He rises from her legs and starts undoing her corset like slip. He pulls on the strings and her breasts pool out and her nipples instantly harden in the still air.

He lifts the slip over her head and has it fall onto the floor next to them. Madge takes in his slightly unbuttoned shirt and his pants and narrows her eyes. With much difficulty she flips Gale under her. He looks up at her in surprise. She clumsily undid the rest of his buttons and helped him get rid of the extra fabric separating. When she reaches out for his belt she's suddenly back beneath him. She goes back to the belt but Gale is faster, and pins her hands over her head.

"No Mrs. Hawthorne" he whispers and plungers a finger into her

**Reviewwww. :D**

**Erin**


	29. D4 Chapter 5

**Nother chapter!**

It had been a month since the wedding and life in district four was… ordinary. Gale was constantly on the phone though and hardly had time to hang around with Madge. She was beginning to feel pretty lonely. Gale came into the living room where she was lying out, reading a book

"Hey I might have to take a business trip"

"To the Capitol?"

"Yeah tomorrow or tonight. I'll get a call around lunchtime"

"Ok"

"Sorry" this was their relationship now. Every day it was the same temperature, the same routine, the same calls, the same tram. Madge was tired of walking down to the beach every day. Gale left for the Capitol that night, his foot was taping and he was having serious doubts about leaving Madge alone.  
He looked out the train window at the surroundings around him and then focused on his book. But as soon as he turned a few pages, he was back taping his foot and thinking about Madge.

The morning light was beautiful, Madge thought, as she looked over at the exotic red light coming through the windows of their master. She left pretty early to get the shopping done and the Lydia stopped Madge on the street.

"Hey storm tonight- not sure how bad it'll be. It's your first one though so I just wanted to warn you"

"Thanks Lyds" Madge grinned but Lydia didn't smile back just nodded and kept walking. Madge noticed people cleaning windows and shutting their storm shutters.

Madge walked up to Rim who had a grim face on- "couldn't go out this morning Madgie to choppy" he looked up to the skies calmly, "storms coming" but Madge couldn't see what they were seeing. It looked like any other day.

A pit in her stomach grew and she stopped shopping and got on the tram to station 8. Her heart pounded and she took off her big sun hat.

Hazelle greeted her at the door as she ran up the boardwalk. She smiled pleasantly and this put Madge to ease.

"Storm tonight" Hazelle said and Madge got anxious again, "I heard it on the radio" now Madge was shaking

"What does that mean?" she whispered when she was close enough.

"It means we hunker down" Hazelle shrugged, "heard that on the radio too" she smiled, "you wouldn't want to come stay in the guest room, would you?" she asked too sweetly for Madge to handle.

That's why they were all telling her they knew Gale was away for the first time and that she was alone in the house.

"No Hazelle I'll be fine" she said straightening up.

"I'm sure you will be" she said with the same tone Madge used, "now would you like to join us for breakfast?" Madge followed Hazelle in and took a seat at the kitchen table with the kids.

"Do you want me to come stay with you tonight?" Rory asked Madge and she took serious note of his question

"No that's quite alright Ro" she smiled and cut into her omelet. He nodded and did the same. When Madge got home she phoned Gale's office.

"Hello?" he answered right away

"Hey there" she tried to sound happy and exciting

"What's wrong Madge?" she smiled freely hearing the worry of his voice

"Nothing, just was calling to tell you that there's going to be a storm tonight. It's the talk of the town and of the local weather radio station"

"Are you staying with my mother then?" he asked impatiently

"No" she said furrowing her eyebrows with anger

"And why not?" he asked

"Cause I'm fine on my own" she said like it answered everything.

"Alright" he sounded defeated, "be careful then" he said

"I will" she said smiling now

"I love you"

"I love you too" she giggled and hung up. A few minutes later after she had started folding clothes the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Rory"

"What's up?" she asked and looked out the window

"Well Gale just called and wanted me to come over tonight and I didn't want to fight with him so I said I would"

"So...?" Madge said tapping her foot

"So I'm coming over" she opened her mouth to argue but Rory had already hung up. Madge slumped against the wall in defeat.

There was a knock at the door thirty minutes later. She rolled her eyes and stood in front of the door counting to herself, "one one thousand... two one thousand" she whispered when she reached 9 she flung the door open to see an amused Rory.

"How long did you count before you let me in?"

"Like 10 seconds" she winked and locked the door behind him. He laughed and slouched down onto the couch. Madge stood awkwardly in the doorway still her eyes focused on wind outside the house.

"It's getting bad out there" Rory said to her and shrugged, "glad I came over" Madge nodded and came to sit with him on the couch. "Is something wrong?" he asked and set his hand on hers

"No" she said, shaking her head, "just worried about everything" Rory let that go and then looked over again

"Nix and I went to D12 the other day" Madge stiffened

"Yeah?" Madge asked raising an eyebrow, "why?"

"I had said I wanted to see it- she bought me a ticket- I told my mother I was going to the Capitol for the day and went to look around 12"

"How was it?" Madge asked quickly

"Amazing" Rory said and they both looked out the window then. It was growing darker and you could see the rain traveling over the ocean in the distance.

"Tell me about it" Madge demanded and leaned against the couch, resting her hands on her stomach

"No- you should go see it yourself" Madge bit her lip, "Gale would be mad"

"When has Gale ever been mad at you?" she stuck out her tongue in frustration

"Recently he's just been really distant"

"Oh" Rory and Madge walked off in different parts of the house. Madge shut herself up in her library and Rory had disappeared into the office. Sirens rang outside and Madge looked up and out the window. She froze and Rory walked in with wide eyes. "You have to see this" they crowed around in front of the window in the kitchen and swayed together.

"Whoa" Madge whispered and watched the rain and the dark sky. The waves were high and the wind hit the house over and over. She turned on the TV and as soon as it was on and the weather channel was buzzing the electricity went out.

"Do you think we're going to die?" Rory asked behind her

"No Rory" she laughed and together they went to huddle in Madge's small library. Her mind wandered to Gale. He was sitting in his nice office in the Capitol with his good-looking assistant. She was sitting here in the dark, lost, lonely, and scared with Rory at her feet.

The lights flickered in the hall and she lifted her head. Someone was banging on the door. She got up and ran swinging the front door open. The wind hit her face and she looked around in the storm to see if anyone was there.

The wind made the same sound with the door and the screen door snapped off and went flying out into the blustery weather. She clung to the doorknob and pushed it closed, laying out on the ground in front of it. The shutters hit the house and made a loud banging noise, she climbed the stairs onto the second floor.

In the Master she sat down and looked out the window at the ocean. Palm trees were almost bent over and the air was filled with dirt and sand. She gripped her knees and huddled in the middle of the bed. She opened her eyes and the clatter outside had stopped.

Madge didn't know what to do first. She lifted her head and noticed the nightstand light was on. She reached over to the phone.

"Madge! I saw on the TV" he said all at once

"Gale stop yelling. I have a headache- wait going to throw up" she dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. Rory appeared out of nowhere and held her hair back. She rinsed out her mouth and she could hear Rory talking to her husband in the other room. Coming home he mouthed when she immerged from the bath. She felt so much better. She couldn't even think of a reason for the sickness.

The destruction was all over. It wasn't just plants. Trees had fallen and destroyed shops and homes, shutters had been blown away and windows were broken. Madge, Lydia, Mari, and Kelby met in the market square and starred at each other.

"I warned you" Lydia said to all of them and they passed around awkward smiles.

**Review peeps :) **

**Erin**


	30. D4 Chapter 6

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks for your input about the storm. I really liked the last reviews. KeeperofDreams I went off my own experience of watching the live coverage of the southern hurricanes and put it into the story so you're right :) and Sorry Osas but they're not staying in D4 permanently but they're keeping the house! OH just spoiled the chapter(; ENJOY**

It continued to rain throughout the day. Madge sat around in Lydia's boutique, listening to their conversations. For lunch they walked over to Gordon's and saw Wynn sweeping off the deck around the front of the restaurant. He looked tired and when he met their eyes he instantly cheered up.

"Haven't seen you girls all morning!" he smiled and leaned on the broom

"Yeah we've been hanging around the flower shop" Kelby said

"I was thinking about phoning" he said directly to Mari and pulled her into his side

"Why?" she asked blushing and looking around at the girls. He's been more attached to her since the wedding and the town was starting to notice.

"I was worried" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh" she shrugged, "I'm alright. Shook up a little, it's scary being in a big house by yourself with that big of a storm" they turned to Madge,

"Was it the same for you?" Kelby asked

"I had Gale's younger brother there- he's the age of Rim as company but it was our first storm…" Madge shut down then and said she was going to wait for Gale at home.

"Are you sure?" Mari asked her, "You're not joining us for lunch?" She pulled her bright blue rain jacket around her tighter and shifted her feet in the mud.

"No sorry" they let her go and let her wander back home. Her plaid rain boots sunk into mud and standing water. She kicked debris out of her way and soon she was at her door step. The homes of Victor's Village looked worn out and Annie Cresta and her son were standing on their front porch across from her house. She waved and Annie smiled calmly. The front door was open and she started running.

She flung the door open and ran into Gale from behind. Her arms were thrown around his waist and rested her head on his back. He held her hands and turned her around so she was in his arms. They sighed.

"You're not hurt?" he asked keeping her at arm's length and looking her over

"I bruised my arm trying to close the door…" she muttered, "and I threw up this morning because of my headache"

"I'm sorry" he said over and over, "I am so sorry. I'm never leaving again"

"Okay" she sighed, "we're only staying here a few more months" she said seriously, "it's honestly getting annoying" Gale laughed,

"What about the girls?" he asked and held her against him

"We'll get together and I'll visit. I'd like to visit here" He nodded, "we can probably afford to keep the house"

"Good" Madge grinned, "I do like it here" she said glancing over her shoulder at the view.

"Me too" he nodded. They looked at each other for a moment. Madge was trying to get him to say it first, "And I'm guessing you want to go… home"

"I do, Gale" she begged. He laughed,

"Alright- we'll live in Victor's Village there"

"You should probably talk to Rory about it, he went there with Nixie the other day"

"Why was he there?" Gale asked raising an eyebrow, "Who did he talk to?"

"No one I think they went out to lunch and looked at houses" Gale's eyebrows knitted together but he nodded

"Alright I'll talk to him" Madge couldn't sleep that night. She got up and walked around multiple times. Gale was sleeping like a log and she could hardly shake him awake. Around 2 the rain started again and the same conditions came and went throughout the hour. She sat in the living room looking out the front window. The light next to her flickered and went out and the house became very quiet. She was startled when Gale came down the stairs and touched her arm. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" she whispered

"No one could sleep through this" he said

"I was awake before the storm hit" she said, shrugging. Gale looked worried

"Are you sick?" he asked and touched her forehead with a warm hand

"I don't think so" she said pushing his hand off her face

"Was this how it was when I was gone?" the wind howled outside and you could hear the crash of the waves breaking onto the beach

"I think it was worse" she said biting her lip. He took her hand and brought her upstairs. He pulled her into his arms and snuggled against her, setting his face in the crook of her neck. Madge blinked into the darkness when Gale became heavy with sleep and his breathing became even. She pushed away from him a little, giving herself breathing room.

The lighter it got outside the more exhausted she felt. She rolled out of bed when her alarm went off. Her feet had barely taken her anywhere when she was hit with a wave of unsettling nausea. She ran into the bathroom. She must have awoken Gale with her disgusting retching noises she guessed and looked up at him through her tears.

"I knew you were sick" he said and shook his head, he felt her forehead and backed up looking at her, "well that's weird a moment ago you looked dead and now you've regained your color. Do you have a headache?" he put a washcloth in cold water and wiped her face slowly, as if she was a child.

"Gale, I was up all night. Of course I would feel sick" she tried to smile and stood up. Gale flushed the toilet and closed the seat down. Madge announced she was going to shower and turned on the hot water. She dropped her pink shirt onto the ground and her breasts perked in the cold.

"Can I join you?" he grinned, Madge gaped at him

"You do remember that I just sick- right?" he pouted and she pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. She dropped her pants and touched the water pouring out of the tap in front of her. It was warm enough so she opened the curtain more and got in feeling the water pour down her shoulders and relax her completely.

She took the soap and squeezed it into her hand, it smelled of citrus. She rubbed it between her hands and brought her hand over her shoulder and down her side over her hips. She drew her hand across her stomach and stopped. She thought for a moment and continued.

She ran around her room packing again. She wondered if this was their last time moving. Gale came out of the bathroom, his hair was still wet and was sticking up everywhere. She stifled a laugh.

"What?" he smiled and ran the towel through his hair again

"Nothing" she smiled back and grabbed her mint green coat. Her blue and white pinned striped pants and bright blue heels and white tank top was a good enough outfit to wear for travelling. She stuck her white fedora on her head over her curls and slipped her beige aviators on. She grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs and out into the warm air. "Don't worry" she said to Mari a little while later, "we still have the house and I'm sure we'll be back a lot. It's just time to start another chapter and we don't think that D4 is a very good place for that" she threw her arms around Madge's neck.

"Hey make Wynn propose so we can come sooner rather than later" Madge said serious but broke into a sad smile. Mari shook her head and her light red curls dashed in front of her face

"I'll try- but that boy" she said like it was obvious

"Is difficult" Madge giggled, "I get it"

"Maybe I'll make him get me pregnant" Mari winked and Madge's smile almost fell

"Yeah that's an option"

"Are you alright?" Mari asked

"I'm fine" Madge smiled and Mari hugged her again

"I feel like I've known you my whole life" Mari sighed and crossed her arms, "alright go on you're going to miss the train" Madge gave her one last big grin and wandered back over to Gale and Wynn who were standing on the platform

"Take care of her Wynn" Madge said glaring playfully

"I will" he laughed and Mari shrugged into his side. The two waved as Gale and Madge hoped onto the train. They walked aimlessly through the compartments until they found a seat. The conductor came around and asked what tickets they were looking on purchasing.

"2 for District 12 please" Gale said and they got their tickets.

**ReViEw.**

**Erin**


	31. District 12

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. Osas... your review- so smart ;) **

The train leached to a stop and Madge and Gale were already to the doors. They held hands tightly and looked at each other for support. Madge wasn't sure what she was expecting but because Gale had set up with the real estate agent right away she knew they weren't going sightseeing right away. The train station was underground and Gale and Madge climbed the stairs into the bright sun. The trees were green and the air smelled of evergreen. Gale had missed this smell.

"You must be the Hawthorne's" a small dark haired woman said to them politely. Gale nodded and they followed her off the platform and down into the town. Madge could see the layout of the downtown area and the square but she didn't want to think about that right now.

Gale squeezed their hand. They looked around at the houses at Victor's Village for a while contemplating which one they wanted. In the middle of the village was a green meadow where Gale and Madge sat looking at the houses.

"You know- that house right over there is _Katniss Everdeen's _house" the agent said with awe

"Yeah we know" Gale mumbled. Madge looked over at the house across the street.

"Madge Undersee…" said a grumbled voice, "I thought you were dead with your parents" Haymitch said with a face

"Haymitch" she said surprised and stood up with Gale

"Where have you been all this time and why are you with Gale Hawthorne? I thought you two hated each other" he said with tension

"We're married" Madge started, "I am now Madge Hawthorne" she giggled, "we've been all over but we met in District 2"

"And you're moving back to this old place?" he coughed

"Yeah because we want our kids to grow up here"

"Well isn't that nice" he sneered, "too bad the lovers can't be here to see you two" he said poking his noise in the direction of the house, "they're in 16 doing some rally to get people to live there" he said and walked off

"Nice seeing you!" Madge cried and turned back to Gale and the agent, they were both starring

"You lived here with the mockingjay!" the agent cried

"You just had a somewhat normal conversation with Haymitch" Gale cried. Madge giggled.

"I think I want the green house on the end" Madge said looking back at the three-floored house, "I loved the light and the view of the forest"

Madge and Gale received the key and a few looks from the real estate agent and parted ways. Gale threw Madge over his shoulder and ran into the house, laughing. He set her down in the front room and kissed her soundly.

"Last move" he said to her seriously and kissed her on the forehead. Madge was already feeling better from the last few days and she just guessed that she was stressed about the place. Her mind wandered and she laid back on the many pillows of their bright green four poster bed. Gale was sitting in a large leather arm chair in front of her reading and she watched his emotions as he read.

She walked over to him and brushed his hair back with a hand, kissing his cheek. He pulled her onto his lap and she squealed. He laughed and she laughed too and kissed each other softly. Gale moved her into his arms and carried her back over to the bed. He kissed her closed eyes and cheeks and lips and neck and unbuttoned her top a little.

"I love you" she smiled and held his face in her hands

"I love you too" he smiled back they climbed into bed and held each other, falling asleep soundly. In the morning the sound of little song birds fluttered in through the open window. The light poured in and lightened the room. Madge opened her eyes slowly and looked out the window. The tree branches moved in the wind and the light breeze hit her face. She smiled a little smile. "What are you smirking about?" Gale asked from the doorway

"Nothing" Madge said sticking out her tongue and she noticed the tray he was holding. Gale noticed that she had noticed and brought it into the room. She sat up and watched him place it on her lap. The plate had sunny-side eggs, hash browns and bacon. He had a tall skinny glass of orange juice and a small bouquet of flowers from the garden behind the house on either side of the plate. "Thank you" she beamed and started eating. Gale sat in front of her and watched her eat. "I really love the company and everything but don't you think you should get dressed?"

Gale shook his head no and smiled, "I wasn't going to leave the house today"

"Fine then neither will I" Madge giggled and quickly finished her food. Later, Madge and Gale moved the furniture around the way they wanted it and watched TV. Madge fell asleep on Gale's shoulder and a little later felt him pick her up and take her to bed. Madge was so exhausted. She yawned and whispered goodnight to her husband.

"Let's hire people to bring us groceries and have another honeymoon" Gale said in the morning

"Nice idea" Madge giggled. Two weeks later Madge again started getting violently sick. She would wake up at different times each morning. She would sleep at weird hours. Gale was tired of it. His nerves were eating away at him, he couldn't work, couldn't sleep, and couldn't pay attention to the news. He just thought about Madge.

"That's it Madge" he said the next day, "you're going to the hospital- don't argue" he yelled

"I'm ok" she said, "really" she pleaded

"You're not ok!" he cried, "Why can't you see that you're not ok?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital. Just get me like antibiotics or something"

"Madge… you're not eating, sleeping, you're throwing up at all hours of the day, and you're so tired that you need naps in the afternoon. Admit it you're sick"

"I…" she went through his symptoms again and looked up at him with wide eyes, "I was right" she whispered

"What?" he snapped and turned back to her, "Don't start arguing with me again Madie"

"I wasn't going to… but"

"No stop" he pleaded, "you were right there- when you said but"

"Gale!" she cried and stopped him he was so surprised by her outburst that he stopped and starred taking her wrists in his hands, "I think I'm pregnant"

**Reviewwwww:)**

**Erin**


	32. D12 Chapter 2

**Moreeee! **

Madge was admitted to the hospital for violent morning sickness. I hadn't stopped all day and they had to get some fluid into her. She was miserable. She watched the news and looked around the plain room and was visited by Gale's mother who brought her magazines and some books of puzzles. She hadn't heard from Gale since they dragged her off to a room that morning. Hazelle said he was doing his usual routine when he was seriously worried. He became cut off and walked in circles in a secluded place.

Madge sat there and twiddled her thumbs, she knew he was upset that she hadn't told him sooner and right after she told him her hunch she had fainted and then woke up, puking. He ran all the way to the hospital with her in his arms. When she heard of this she replied that she hadn't remembered and everyone had gotten very worried. She was now getting tested and watched by several nurses with large noses.

She laid in bed while she heard them gossiping about where the father was. They hadn't even told her that she was actually pregnant. She just wanted someone to tell her that her thoughts had been true. If they weren't she was going to be seriously worried about her situation. Hazelle walked back in with a blueberry muffin. Madge almost disrupted the IV in her arm, launching towards the food. Hazelle laughed and the nurses calmed her down.

"Am I pregnant or not?" she demanded of one of them and her head became fuzzy with nausea again. She handed the uneaten muffin back to Hazelle and threw up in the bucket next to her bed. She slumped against the pillows and one of the nurses put a cold pack on her head.

"We're only allowed to tell you when your husband is present"

"Then go find him" Madge cried and pressed down on the cold object on her forehead. The nurses looked at each other than at Hazelle,

"I already tried to convince him to come upstairs" Hazelle said throwing her hands up, "he's worried about the condition of the baby. He doesn't take my word"

"I knew I was pregnant!" Madge called and started to cry with joy, she pressed her fingers along her abdomen and looked up at the smiling woman in front of her. Madge threw up again and quickly fell asleep after her outburst. Her mind was foggy when she woke up and she met brooding grey eyes with her light blue ones.

"You're two months" Gale said finally

"That early?" Madge whispered and licked her lips

"Thirsty?" he laughed and handed her a paper cup of water

"Thanks" she took it and drained it in a moment

"How are you feeling?" he asked eyebrows knitting in frustration

"You're going to ask me that?" she hissed and then sighed, "not too hot"

"They told me the baby was fine" Gale said and rubbed her arm, "they said that you got some bug and on top of the morning sickness it's really wearing you down"

"You could say that" she grumbled. There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in to check her fluids and medicines. Madge waited patiently for her to speak. Finally, the young woman announced that Madge would have to sit tight for a couple of days just to put her back on track with the pregnancy. They would move her into a friendlier room until she was checked out.

Madge got out of the hospital a few days later, just as they said. Gale took her home in their new car and carried her right to bed. As soon as he had put her down she was up and moving around. Folding laundry, making grocery lists, making dinner, planning upcoming dinners, calling her D4 friends and announcing the news and so on.

Gale watched her work her way around the house with a look of per determination, she caught him looking at her and she glared but it quickly turned into a blush and a smile. "What?" she asked as she put his pants into a drawer. He shook his head, "no really what?" she stopped and put her hands on her hips

"You're going to be a great mother" he said seriously

"Both Kelby and Lydia said that to me on the phone" Madge said sticking out her tongue

"Yes- but I am the father of your child so I'm more believable than them" he smiled and came over to rest his hands on her hips

"You're going to be a great father" she said seriously

"OH I _know_" he winked and let her get back to her work. She rolled her eyes and went to lay out on the bed. It was getting dark and the light from the sunset was pouring through her opened windows. The sky had pulled the dark curtain and the crickets came out for their nightly practice. Madge closed her eyes and thought up the child inside of her.

Would they have blond hair or brown? Would they have dark eyes or light eyes? Would they be tall like Gale or short like her? Would they be born with lots of hair or beautifully bald? Would they have Gale's love for the forest and nature or Madge's love for the spirit of music and theatrics? Would they have the brooding look of their father or the calming classic look of their mother?

She guessed that she had fallen asleep because a little while later Gale awoke her and looked at her puzzled. "You alright?" he asked and helped her up

"I'm fine" she said sticking her tongue out, "just fell asleep sorry"

"Ok good because Mari is going to be here in an hour" Madge wanted to groan and go back to sleep so she pushed Gale off of her and burrowed herself back into the pillows. He nudged her again and she pouted from under the pillows, "Madge" he chided and tried to pull her out of bed again

"Gale" she chided back and squished her eyes closed from the light turning on around her, "the light! It burns" she cried out and Gale laughed.

**Revieww **

**Erin**


	33. D12 Chapter 3

**Yay! Gale and Madge:) **

Gale had already started working and in his office was yelling into the phone. Madge chose to ignore him and walked out into the backyard. She sat in the garden on the lounge chair and felt the air flow through her curls. She heard the phone ring inside and groaned. She ran inside and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said breathless

"Hello is this Madge Hawthorne?" a deep voice asked and her stomach fluttered to her last name

"This is" Madge said calming her breathing, "How may I help you?" she asked and twirled the phone line

"This is Dr. Backer" he said first, "and I'm calling about your blood test completed yesterday"

"And? Is everything alright?" she set her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes

"Everything is very healthy. I just wanted you to know that you are actually carrying twins" Madge stabled herself on the table in front of her and sat down in the chair.

"Really?" she asked smiling

"Yes- congrats" he laughed and said goodbye she also said goodbye and they hung up. Madge hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She cried happy tears and grabbed a glass of water. Gale was quiet now and she went up the stairs onto the second floor. She walked into the light green office and he looked up from his computer.

"Hey" Gale said and clicked something on the screen a couple of times.

"Hey" she whispered

"Something wrong? You've been crying" he stood up and wrapped her in his arms

"We're having twins" she whispered, "the doctor just called with the news" Gale stopped and starred down at her. He smiled slowly and then beamed

"Twins!" he said happily surprised, "twins" he said again and laughed

Madge went back lounging in the sun and pulled her dark blue coat around her. She yawned and closed her eyes setting her big white sunglasses back up onto her nose. She could hear Gale back on the phone with his mother. Soon, she heard the doorbell ring and Madge jumped up and ran to the front door.

Mari stood there with her hair twisted up into a bun on top of her head. She was beaming and wearing a little red dress. She ran into the house and threw her arms around Madge, laughing and saying how excited she was.

"Hey Mars- we have more news" Madge said bringing Mari some green tea from the bright orange kitchen

"Yeah?" Mari grinned and took the mug from her friend

"We're having twins" Magde cried and the two erupted with cheers and laughter

"That's fabulous" Mari cried and watched Gale come down the wide spiral stairs

"Did you tell her then?" Gale asked, all smiles

"I did" Madge giggled

"This house is gorgeous" Mari cried, "you must give me a tour" Madge rolled her eyes. The front door opened to the living room which was a nice dark brown with a wide white stripe pattern. The furniture was kept very natural colors like browns, blacks, whites, yellows, greens. The kitchen was next to it on the right when you walked in and was a cheerful pumpkin orange color. The cabinets were white along with the marble countertops and stainless steel appliances.

Next to the kitchen was the light pink butler's pantry. The shelves were vintage cream that looked worn and used. There was also a large refrigerated pastry cabinet with glass doors. It got a lot of light from the window at the end of the room. Then there was the dining room that fed into the kitchen and had a long wooden table and all different kinds of chairs surrounding it. The walls were a whimsical blue toile with circus scenes and characters.

There was a bathroom behind the stair case. The walls had song bird wallpaper. Back in the living room Madge and Mari walked up the wide polished spiral staircase and into the bedroom area. There was a large bright blue bathroom, a small laundry room and five bedrooms. The first door was Gale's office, it had a nice big window that had a view of the front yard and the end of Victor's Village.

Then the master bedroom with light brown matching floors and walls. The four poster bed filled up most of the room with all the fabric. The bed frame was rusted and gave the room a rustic feel. They had five monogrammed pillows with: M & G in all different styles and colors. The master bathroom door and the walk-in closet door were both sliding country barn doors.

They went to the two empty rooms next to the master and explained that it would be the babies' rooms in time. They entered and there was a combining door to both rooms in the middle, so that when it was open made one large room. The two rooms across from those were guest rooms. One had two suspended twin beds and the other room was made up in corals and light blues.

The third floor was the family room that Madge and Gale decorated like their home in District 4. Oversized bright patterned furniture and light colored walls. The TV was framed by bookshelves that were bright coral red.

Gale helped Mari by taking her bags up into the guest room and they sat down for dinner. Gale set the table and Madge and Mari launched into a conversation about the girls and Wynn back in 4. Mari told her that they were preparing a baby shower for her in the future.

After dinner they crowded around the TV and watched a few shows and whatever was on. They talked until Madge could no longer keep her head up and fell asleep mid-sentence. Mari and Gale laughed and Gale picked her up and took her to bed. Mari walked out of her bedroom in the morning, she heard a lot of movement and she was hoping that her friend's were up. It was Gale taking a bow off the wall and leaving out the backdoor. Curious, Mari followed him outside. He quickly turned around and starred at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised

"I was wondering the same thing" she said crossing her arms over her tank top

"I'm going hunting" he said as if it was obvious

"Why?"

"For… food?" he laughed and looked back into the forest, "we hunted when I lived here when I was younger. I just wanted to get back into the swing of things"

"Does Madge know?" she demanded

"Yeah- why wouldn't she?" Gale laughed, "She was actually the one who gave me the idea" Madge walked out the back door and looped her arm with Mari's.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Gale hunting" Mari smiled

"Yeah he does that" Madge said, giving a look to Gale letting him go. He disappeared into the forest and Madge announced that she was going to make tea.

**ReViEw! **

**Erin**


	34. D12 Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy it! If you have an idea for the next chapter or a future chapter send me a PM or review about it! I could really use the ideas!**

Gale came home from hunting in the late morning with his game bag full. He came into the house smiling and dropped the bag onto the floor next to the door.

"Don't you dare move" Madge warned, "take off those boots and put them back onto the porch" Gale pouted and walked back outside. Madge listened to him hit the shoes hard on the side of the porch and then enter again. He put the worn things in the shoe tray and then walked into the living room. Mari snorted.

"Happy darling?" Gale winked and came over for a hug

"Don't you dare touch me" Madge giggled and pointed up the stairs, "Shower and put new clothes on"

"Yes sir" he said saluting and ran up the stairs. Madge and Mari lounged for the day.

"So how is Wynn?" Mari giggled

"Good, he's buying a new boat"

"Oh yeah?" Madge wondered and looked over at her

"Yeah he wants it to be just for leisure and sport fishing" Mari said and then looked over with a glint her eye, "so he take his family out on it" the two had a fit of giggles and Gale called out the window,

"I can't hear myself think with you two laughing over girly nonsense" and closed the window in front of him.

"So do you think he'll propose soon?" Madge asked leaning forward

"I hope so" Mari said making a face

"What's wrong?" Madge asked and draped her arm around her stomach

"It's Rillie. She's such a burden"

"She's desperate" Madge said and rolled her eyes, "Rillie hasn't stopped you before"

"I know but she gets me worried sometimes with her flirting and following and petting and all of that"

"Like I said desperate" Madge giggled but Mari bit her lip, "you just have to show him that you mean business. Get him to include you in more, start working in the shop, take him home, make him watch sappy love movies with you, take Rim to things"

"Those are ideas" Mari nodded

Mari left a week later. Madge and Gale went with her to get her on the train. Madge reminded her of how to get Wynn to notice her again and Mari nodded. That night, Madge was lying in bed waiting for Gale to come to bed. She was wearing a small, short lilac nightgown and was busy reading a good romance. She hardly looked up when Gale approached the doorway.

"Do you know what time it is?" he laughed and looked over at the clock. Madge shrugged and turned the page, "It's 1 in the morning" he said and narrowed his eyes

"It's not like I would be able to sleep anyway" Madge hissed and looked over at him finally. His hair was a mess and he was only wearing his black boxers. She sat up and her stomach rounded in front of her, she was just beginning to show now and her morning sickness had subsided for the most part.

"You sleep fine" Gale said rolling his eyes and came over, snatching the book out of her hand, poking a bookmark in it and set it on her nightstand.

"I feel like I never get enough sleep" Madge complained

"I wonder why that is" Gale mumbled and jumped onto his side of the bed. He immediately climbed on top of her and kissed her lips soundly.

"Gale" she chided and tried to move out from under him. He smiled and lifted her gown a little. She rolled her eyes and tried to push him off her. He kissed from her ear to her shoulder blade and she closed her eyes.

"We can have sex right?" he whispered into her ear

"Why couldn't we?" she whispered back and arched up to him

"Because you're pregnant" Madge snorted

"You're such a dork"

"Well I didn't know" She slipped the fabric over her head and threw it somewhere behind him. She put her arms over her head and parted her legs for him. She bit her lip and winked

"You're the dork" he whispered breathlessly and kissed down her chest onto her stomach.

"You love me for it though" she groaned

"I do" Madge and Gale fell asleep shortly after their climax. Sometime in the night Madge awoke and went to fetch her pajamas. Gale sat up and rubbed his eyes watching her run around their room, naked. "What are you doing?" he whispered and got out of bed for a drink.

In the morning Madge crawled out of bed and went into the closet. She grabbed out a tight turquoise t-shirt and a beige scarf with black dots and black shorts. She put her hair up into a messy bun and left the house. She threw her bright pink shoulder bag over her head and turned it to the side. She was going to the square for the first time. She was shaking when she came upon the familiar sights.

They had really re-created a more updated District 12. Of course they added in the pharmaceutical stores and other goods shops and the hospital was up to date and gorgeous with its technology. She walked past Peeta's bakery and the other little shops but that wasn't there weirdest thing. Madge stopped. In front of her was the house she lived in. Recreated in all its glory. She glanced around her and approached the sign in front of it. On this sign was all the deceased of the bombing. What put her into a sweat was her own name.

She turned around quickly as if to run home when she stopped again. The two women couldn't take their eyes off each other. They were too surprised. Madge instinctively put a hand to her stomach, as if to hide her slightly bulging stomach. Blue eyes to gray. The dark haired women opened her mouth as if to speak but stopped herself.

"Katniss" Madge said out loud and took a step towards her

**Pleaseee I want more reviewers! I love KeeperofDreams and Osas they're the best! BE LIKE THEM. :D**

**Erin**


	35. D12 Chapter 5

**Thanks to Snowflake33, KeeperofDreams, and NurseKelly for reviewing last chapter! :D**

Katniss took a step back. She was looking for an outlet to run; Madge decided and put her hands out in front of her.

"Katniss please wait" The girl in front of her stopped and looked at her calculatingly, "look I know this is a shock"

"A shock?" Katniss asked and Madge flinched at her voice, "I thought you were dead- your name is on that sign" she said pointing to the plague behind her.

"I know- it's complicated. I never imagined coming back ever" Madge said and took another step forward

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I watched my father get killed in front of me" Madge cried and looked up at the sky, "I made myself a new life and everything"

"My guess it was a person who changed that" Katniss said gesturing at her stomach

"That's where it gets complicated" The blond girl said and brushed a curl out of her face, "I couldn't exactly hide my identity for long"

"So he's from here?" Katniss said and lifted her eyebrows and smiled. Madge bit her lip

"My guess is that you'll want to sit down for this" Katniss took her elbow and led her over to the stairs in front of the recreation of Madge's house.

"Ok shoot" Madge still wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything, at that moment though she was saved

"MADGE?" Gale called and ran down the middle of the square checking the storefronts, his jeans looked dirty from the dirt he was kicking up and he still had the white undershirt he wore to bed on. He was running a hand through his hair when he met her gaze. He relaxed and smiled.

"No way" Katniss said and Gale looked over at her, he opened his mouth and then must have realized who it was.

"Catnip" he mouthed and Madge's heart tensed. Katniss looked over at her with an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect that at all" Katniss said a while later as she walked around Madge's kitchen.

"Yeah neither did we" Madge said and looked at her hands folded across her stomach

"Boy or Girl?" Katniss asked and sat next to her on the couch in the living room

"Dunno" Mrs. Hawthorne shrugged

"Oh so you've decided to not find out?" Katniss smiled, "all for surprise"

"No I mean I'm not far along enough for that"

"Oh sure you are" Katniss said and looked over at Gale who had just walked down the stairs, "how far are you?"

"Like 3 months" Madge giggled and closed her eyes, yawning

"Huh" Katniss said

"Oh! But we're having twins" Madge grinned

"That explains it"

"Are you telling me that I'm _fat_?" Madge finally asked and looked over at Katniss with a hint of a smile. Gale laughed and then covered his mouth, dashing back upstairs.

"No" Katniss said with wide eyes, "No Madge I'm sorry" Madge giggled and hit her arm

"It's alright- I know I am" and she looked up the stairs and yelled, "I think it adds to my cuteness"

"_Hellsteeth_" Madge and Katniss heard Gale mumble from the office

"Do you two want to join us for dinner? I think you would be better company than our neighbor"

"Oh I don't know… Peeta" Madge said

"Peeta will be shocked either way"

"No-I don't think he would be very comfortable with Gale sitting at his table"

"I…" Katniss thought about it

"No he wouldn't" Madge said raising her eyebrows

"You want me to go to dinner?" Gale whined and pulled on his tie

"Please" Madge pleaded and fixed his collar, "there might be something for you after" she winked

"You're too much" he groaned and turned her so she was against the wall, "we could do something right now and skip the dinner all together" Gale threw on a burgundy coat and messed up his hair.

"You already knew my answer then" Madge smirked and left the room. She picked her black sequined trimmed blazer off the coffee table and pulled her arms through. She pulled it down over her hot pink shirt.

"Are you sure you should be wearing those?" Gale asked as they both reached the door, Madge looked down at her black pencil skirt and shrugged

"I do have to wear something to cover my thong" she beamed and kissed his cheek

"No" he blushed, "those shoes" she looked down at her white multi-colored pumps.

"Didn't you hear?" she giggled, "fashion is pain"

"That's not what I meant" he sighed and followed her out of the house, shutting the door behind them. They bustled over to the Mellark's and Gale lifted his hand to knock. Madge opened the door before he could bring his hand down.

"Helloooo your new neighbors are here!" Madge called and beckoned Gale in behind her. Katniss ran down the stairs in a hurry her dark hair flying out in different directions. Peeta came out of the kitchen with his dishtowel in hand.

"Kat?" Peeta said moving away from them slowly, "did you know?"

"Surprise?" she said and wrapped a hand around his arm. He looked back over at their guests

"Hey there" he said breathlessly then took a good look at Madge- "Madge" he whispered, "and Gale?" he whispered again. "You're alive?" he asked her and Madge shifted the weight from foot to foot. Gale rubbed her back slowly.

"I am" Madge shrugged. After standing around talking Madge's knees started to shake. She wasn't prepared of standing around in these heels all night.

"Madge how did you decide to wear those monstrosities?" Katniss asked and helped her over to the dark green couch. She sighed and threw the shoes off in front of her. Madge leaned back and groaned.

"I told her that she shouldn't have worn them" Gale said and sat next to Katniss looking over at his wife.

"And you're pregnant too!" Peeta cried. They all looked over at him with wild eyes.

"I'm just _fat_" Madge winked and Peeta actually lost color in his face, "no you're right I am" Madge giggled

**So excited to see more reviews! Sorta slacked on this chapter sorry **

**Erin**


	36. D4 Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I thought I would upload this one right now haha I have a hard time waiting. **

Madge got more uncomfortable the following weeks. She moved around a lot more and tried to keep her mind off the discomfort. She quickly changed the subject whenever Gale brought it up which put him into a sour mood. Finally Gale came into the family room where Madge was reading and announced that they had been invited to District 4.

"Oh that's great! Are Mari and Wynn finally getting married?" Madge asked jumping up, smiling

"No- calm down" he laughed, "The folks miss us" he said rolling his eyes.

"When can we go?" she cried and ran down the stairs into the closet pulling her suitcase out. Gale followed her and helped her take down the heavy case.

"Looks like you want to go right now" Gale laughed

"Can we take Katniss and Peeta?" Madge asked and jumped around the room pulling different outfits out.

"If you want" Gale said and took down his own suitcase. Madge squealed and went in search for the phone. Instead she left the house and ran across the grass barefoot. She knocked on the door over and over until Katniss came to the door with little amusement on her face.

"Look Gale and I are going to District 4 for a while and I want you two to come with. We have plenty of guest room and you'll be right by the beach" Madge said hurriedly

"Oh… we can see Annie. When are you going?"

"In a few hours" Madge smiled happily and walked in the direction of home

"IN A FEW HOURS?" Katniss yelled and slammed the door behind her. A while later Madge came out of the house almost breathing in that ocean air. She was wearing a mint see-through shirt showing off her protruding belly and a black strapless bra that matched her short shorts. She slipped her sunglasses on and pulled up her big black hat off her forehead.

"I feel underdressed" Peeta said coming up to Madge, "you look fabulous"

"She's going to meet her friends and she hasn't seen them in a while" Gale said coming out with the luggage, "she had to look her best" he said rolling his eyes. Katniss came out of the house then and they met together in the meadow.

"We're not late for the train right?" Katniss asked and pulled Peeta's arm over to look at his watch

"No we're ok" Gale said and adjusted the bags under his arms. The train was crowded and Gale had a hard time keeping Madge by him as they walked through the train cars. She fell asleep on her husband when they found enough seats for the four of them. Katniss asked if it was normal that she slept that much and Gale shrugged, "its gotten worse" he said and looked out the train car

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked and leaned forward

"Like she sneaks naps in when she thinks I'm not looking and always has this horrible pained look on her face whenever she moves too fast"

"That's horrible" Katniss whispered

"It really is" Gale said and shook his head, "and she hates sleeping on her back and now she's forced into that so she gets no sleep at night" he looked over at her and ran his hand along on her cheek, "honestly" Gale said after a while, "I think its killing me"

"Have you been to the doctor in a while?" Peeta asked, "Maybe she could get a safe sleeping pill or at least some tips or something"

"Yeah maybe" Madge was back hoping around the train and grinning ear to ear. She launched out of the train and looked around

"Lyds" she squealed and ran into the blonde's arms

"I missed you!" she grinned, "Oh look how adorably round you are!" Madge blushed and was engulfed by Kelby. She giggled

"Yeah Madge you're so cute"

"Twins must suck carrying around" Mari finally said and Madge laughed awkwardly

"You have no idea" she groaned. She backed up and gestured to Peeta and Katniss, "these are my friends Katniss and Peeta" the girls stopped and starred, "right you kind of know them" she mumbled, "Katniss- Peeta this is Lydia, Mari, and Kelby"

Gale dropped their bags in their master bedroom and they glanced around getting accustomed to their old surroundings. They smiled at each other and Madge came over and hugged Gale for a little over a minute. He petted her hair and back and listened to her even breaths. It was calming, the sea. With the wind and the light seagull sounds and the boat horns. It was just what they had needed.

Later that week Katniss and Peeta had rented a boat and went out with Annie and her son. Gale unlocked the front door and wandered in dropping his shopping bags on the floor. The parental channel was on and Gale glanced up at the screen. He did a double take and froze watching the woman on the screen give birth to her child. Madge came in from the laundry room with a basket.

"I don't know about this" Madge looked over at him and noticed he was slowly turning green and was shaking.

"What?" she asked and he looked over at her with wide eyes

"The birth part- whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?!" he snatched the basket out of her hands and carried it with no problem to the ottoman. Madge pouted and followed him.

"I'm not feeble yet" he gave her a look

"I'm getting there... but not feeble yet" he sighed and changed the channel, the screaming woman was giving him headache, "I won't be that bad" Madge said rolling her eyes, "They'll cut me open" she beamed and sat on the couch grabbing a pair of socks.

"What?" he cried, "Hellsteeth, Madge are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No it's the proper way- don't worry"

"Are you telling me that I'm supposed to stand by and watch you... Ah forget I'm going to change clothes" Madge watched him disappear into the foyer and heard his steps on the stairs. She smiled to herself and continued folding.

She touched her bump and leaned back away from the laundry, resting her head. She wouldn't admit it but she was exhausted. She closed her eyes.

Gale came downstairs wearing a flannel plaid shirt and khaki shorts. He started asking Madge what she wanted for dinner. She wasn't responding.

He rushed into the living room to find her slumped against the pillows. He rushed over and touched her abdomen and forehead.

"Madge" he cried into her face and she opened her eyes with annoyed wonder

"What?" she said and sat up, scowling

"Sorry I thought you were hurt"

"No. I was sleeping. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize"

"Apparently I do" She snapped and got back to folding the clothes

"You don't have to do that right now"

"I'm fine" she whispered and set the folded shirts next to her. We watched her for moment then took the basket away. She groaned in frustration

"Go take a nap- I can see the dark circles under your eyes"

"No" she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She got out some pork and set it on the island

"Don't make dinner" he said holding his forehead. He picked up the meat and put it back in the fridge. Madge was pouting again. He picked her up with little effort.

"Gale!" she cried and squirmed, "put me down- you're going to hurt us" he set her on the floor immediately and looked at her with wide eyes

"Are you alright? I am so sorry" he said over and over until Peeta and Katniss unlocked the front door and came in disturbing the paper bags by the door.

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing! Thanks so much for supporting my story and myself. I am so excited about this story. Its my longest story right now!**

**Also I was thinking about maybe having a mini story about Mari- what do you think? I was also wondering if there would be anyone interested in co-authoring that. Thanks**

**Erin**


	37. D4 Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter. ****This is the plot for Mari's story that I was thinking about writing would you read it if I wrote it?**

**Snowflake: Sequel? Probably not but I'm going to make this story as long as I can make it without it going boring. Mellark and Hawthorne children love? No been there done that if you want to read that I suggest you read my other Gale/Madge stories that do involve that. So glad you're enjoying this story!**

**KeeperofDreams: Thanks for reviewing again! :)**

Madge looked at it doubtfully, "Seriously" Mari grinned standing in her closet, "you'll look adorable"

"No I won't- why can't I wear this?" she took out a royal blue one piece bathing-suit with a huge slit in the front and back

"That's hot..." Mari laughed, "Hey can I wear your red one?" she pulled out the strapless red suit top and red booty shorts.

"Go ahead" Madge said and sighed

"Wear the blue one or the gold one" Madge bit her lip, "if you feel more comfortable in the blue one wear it" she said and pulled her shirt off, "if you want broody Gale to jump you later wear the gold one"

Mari pulled on the suit and then buttoned up her high-waisted blue and white striped shorts. She wrapped a red scarf through the loops and smiled at Madge.

"Yeah yeah you look good" Madge said sticking her tongue out, "'meanwhile I'm going to look like a cow in anything"

"Wear the gold one" Mari glared. Madge picked up the gold sequined bikini and looked at it.

"Fine" she looked in the mirror after she had slipped it on and tied it behind her neck.

"Damn" Mari giggled

"Whatever" Made smirk and threw on a long white sweater and pushed up the sleeves. Kelby walked in wearing a light pink sweater and a black and caramel stripped bikini that looked good against her tanned skin.

"Ready?" she asked and fixed her big black bag on her shoulder, "Lyds has to work so she won't be joining us" the three women walked out of Madge's house and out onto the porch

"Be careful" Gale called as the screen door slammed

"Don't worry- we'll take care of her!" Mari called back and linked arms with Madge they walked through out on the boardwalk and towards the docks where the Gordon's new boat was. Wynn was tromping around on deck in only green trunks and you could tell he was already in the water. "Oh my" Mari grinned and she winked at Madge, "this should be fun"

"You're awful" Madge giggled

"I know" Mari said cheerfully and boarded the ship. The decks were polished and the sails were clean and new.

"Wow" Madge said and shook her head,

"It's pretty impressive" Kelby nodded and took Madge's hand guiding her up the wide plank.

"What's this thing called?" Madge asked Wynn who was busy rolling up rope

"I don't know yet" he said and then looked over at Mari with a gleam in his eye, "I was thinking Tide-the-Knot" she blushed and ran off to meet Kelby under deck and Wynn laughed, "one of these days she'll say yes" Madge stopped and looked over at Wynn

"What do you mean?"

"I've asked Mari to marry me every week now since your wedding" he sighed, "she hasn't told you?"

"I don't think she's told anyone"

"Why is that?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Don't look at me" she said and backed up a little

"Well she did go visit you in 12"

"I swear I had no idea"

"Maybe it's still because of Finnick" he sighed and walked away, Madge followed

"Finnick? What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Mari and Finnick were a thing until Finn fell in love with Annie and went into the games. They were all friends. We all were. She knew I liked her then and when Finnick left she just stayed away from everyone and now he's gone and Annie has his last name and his child" he shook his head, "it was never about me"

"I wouldn't have ever guessed" Madge said, "She seems so in love with you"

"She makes me seem like I'm just barely out of reach when really I just want to lock her away in my box and keep her forever" Madge sat down on a bench and looked up at him

"I don't know what to say" she admitted

"I'm sure the whole town is just having a pity party for us" he laughed awkwardly, "talk about star crossed lovers"

Madge let him be and went to join Kelby and Mari. They were sitting there talking and laughing and drinking some kind of bright colored margarita. Madge couldn't be more furious then she was right then. She sat down heavily across from them.

"You alright?" Kelby asked, "Did you have a nice chat with my brother?"

"I honestly don't know" Madge said and looked straight at Mari, "why didn't you tell me about the proposal?"

"Proposal?" Kelby asked with narrow eyes

"He told you?" Mari whispered and side glanced at Kelb

"Yeah he told me _everything_"

"I'm so sorry Madge" she said and looked down at her hands, "he has proposed several times" she looked over at Kelby, "all were sweeter than the next"

"It's time to move on" Kelby and Madge said at the same time. Mari bit her lip and nodded

"You love him right?" Madge asked and got up taking her hands

"I do" she whispered and then laughed, her eyes filling with tears

"Then go kiss the groom"

They got off the ship sooner than they thought they would and Madge walked home alone. It was just getting dark and she was getting tired. Her eyes became heavy and she barely got through the front door. Gale laughed from the couch and turned off the TV. He took her arm and led her up to bed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Don't ask me that" she smiled sleepily, "so much drama" she yawned

"I'll make sure to ask about it tomorrow" he grinned

"Mari was keeping secrets from all of us" Madge shrugged

"She's not…"

"No she's not pregnant" she said and rolled her eyes

"Alright then I defiantly want to hear this" Madge sat down on their bed and told him the story. Gale sat down next to her finally and ran his hand through his hair. "Wow" he said and shook his head with wonder.

"I'm going to bed now" she announced and took her sweater and bathing suit off. She put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. "I'm sorry I'm so boring now" she whispered

"You're not boring" Gale laughed and Madge shrugged

"Whatever you… say…" he continued talking until he realized her breaths were deep with sleep. He stopped and kissed her on the forehead and joined her in bed.

**Review it up please :) Reminder:: ****This is the plot for Mari's story that I was thinking about writing would you read it if I wrote it?**

**Erin**


	38. D4 Chapter 9

**Actually Mari's story would probably be more about Finnick and Annie then really Gale and Madge and it would be set back before Annie and Finn went into the games and then end at Mari's wedding to Wynn. Here's the next chapter! :) Even though they end in D12 at the end I decided it would be a D4. **

Madge braided her hair down her back and pinned it up in a messy bun. She slipped on a small silver dress and bright pink sandals. She looked in the mirror and pokes and prodded her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Gale laughed and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her

"I don't really know" she admitted and smiled. They looked into the mirror and continued to smile.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered and kissed her head

"I'm wondering if they'll be boys or girls" she said and looked up at him

"And they can't be one of each?"

"I guess they could be…"

"I think they'll be girls"

"Me too" she smiled and put her hands over his

"So if we're both sure then we should start talking about names"

"I haven't thought of a single one" she giggled and then looked at the clock, "Gale! We're going to be late!" she cried and ran to get her purse

"Alright alright calm down" he laughed and grabbed his suit jacket. They hurried along the path up to a little seaside church. It was worn out and old looking but had a lot of charm. Madge rushed into the front room to be with Mari and Gale took a seat next to Rim, Rory, and Nixie in the front. Mari was pacing the room and holding her head. Her straight hair was pulled into a half up and half down look.

Her dress was long, cream and hugged her body; it was sheen material and reflected light well. The front pooled down exposing her flat chest and freckles. Lydia ran after her trying to pin little clovers into her hair. Kelby laughed and picked up Madge's bouquet off the table.

"It's a little hectic in here" she laughed and Madge smelled the Rosemary and yellow and pink exotic flowers

"If you don't find my shoes I'm going to walk down that aisle barefoot" Mari screamed and pushed chairs out of the way. Madge backed up against the wall to let her through.

"They're right here" Kelby said smiling and handed her the silver pumps with little cream bows on the back.

"Maybe I will just walk down the aisle barefoot" she pouted

"Oh goodness" Lydia sighed and held her head

"You're incredible- really" Kelby said narrowing her eyes

"I swear she's drunk still from last night" Lydia whispered to Madge

"I'm not" Mari laughed and wiped her face, "I'm sorry" she whispered, she sat down and pulled her shoes on. Lydia handed her the big bouquet and Mari shook her head out and smiled, "ready" she breathed out. Madge went out last with a small smile on her face. She took her time, but started feeling uncomfortable.

She tried to keep her face even and free from the pained look she had started carrying since she hit her fourth month and there is no doubt she's carrying twins. Her legs shook and she prayed hard that this wasn't anything bad. At the altar, she touched her chest and coughed. Mari looked over worryingly and Gale looked ready to dart to her.

She supplied them with what she thought was an 'I'm okay' look. She unfortunately didn't pay much attention to the ceremony after that just focused on breathing. She knew what it was now and had no trouble smiling and laughing with the jokes in the vows.

They said I do and Wynn reached out to take Mari's face but she was already in his arms. They kissed and kissed until Lydia cleared her throat and the two pulled apart, smiling. They proceeded down the aisle and Madge went straight for Gale afterwards.

"I felt them" she said

"What?" he asked and grabbed her face

"They kicked me!" She beamed, "all throughout the ceremony"

"That must have sucked" he said but smiled with her

"Oh it was wonderful after I figured out what was going on" she said and practically twirled with excitement.

"We seriously have to go to the Doctor's now" he said seriously then, "don't give me this I'm worried stuff" he said and glared, "I think we're long past due seeing them"

Madge and Gale sat in the cold office back in D12 a week later. Madge was chewing quietly on some pretzels and looking at fun party ideas for baby's first birthday in a magazine. Gale watched only the door the nurses came in and out of calling other last names. His hands shook and he constantly was wiping them down his dark jeans. Madge looked over at him and smiled, turning the page and cooing at the little Halloween costumes. Gale closed his eyes and then continued watching the door again.

"If you watch that door so much it's never going to be our turn" Madge muttered under her breath not bothering to look over at him. The couple next to them chuckled and Gale looked over giving them a look

"I'm anxious" he whispered

"I didn't notice" she said dryly and looked over, smirking. He glared and looked away looking up at the weather channel playing. It was a commercial for dish soap. The door opened again and Gale made eye contact with the young nurse in front of him.

"Hawthorne?" she called and looked around the room. Madge tensed

"Who's anxious now?" he whispered and took her hand, standing up

"Follow me" the dark haired woman called and together the two of them hustled behind her. She led them to a small room with baby blue walls. There were diagrams of babies growing inside the womb, charts on what to eat and how to exercise, and different kinds of feeding methods. Madge only focused on the nurse who was furiously writing something down in a file. She looked up and gestured to the table. "Well… get on up there" she said, looking frustrated.

Gale helped her up and the nurse brought the table up to a seating arrangement. She looked at the two and squinted as if trying to figure them out. She wrote something else in her file and disappeared from the room saying something about the Doctor being with them shortly.

"And you said this was a good idea" Madge sighed and closed her eyes, hitting the back of her head against the mattress.

**Review please! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I love you all :) **

**Snow: Yes, I was talking about the Looks Like Prim series. Have you read those? **

**Erin**


	39. D12 Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the previous reviews! Sorry I was gone for so long! I took some time off and went skiing with the fam. It was a much needed vacation. Back to school tomorrow finally getting into the home stretch cannot wait until college. **

**SNOW: My other stories after Looks Like Prim are Bringing Roses, Skipping Stones, and Catching Fireflies. They're also about Madge and Gale but it's very different from this story. A little more rushed feeling. **

**Keep on reviewing! Hope you love this chapter. **

Madge and Gale were greeted by an elder Doctor with a kind face and comedic attitude. He helped them fill out a couple things and then set up an ultrasound machine. He explained it would be cold but not to fear it. He pressed jell on the round piece in front of Gale and Madge's anxious eyes. Madge laid back on the bed and reached for Gale's hand

"I'm here" he whispered into her temple, she relaxed but only slightly. He moved the piece around her stomach, pressing it against her tender skin.

"There… they are" he laughed and Gale looked up on the black and white screen. They were nestled together, their fingers curled together in fists and their head bowed slightly. They were squirming it looked like and Madge tried to imagine she felt it.

"There they are" Gale mumbled with a surprised tone and Madge smiled at his lost expression

"They look real healthy" the Doctor nodded to Madge, "nice job" she smiled and looked up at Gale who's eyes were still lingering on the screen, "we can take a look at the gender if you'd like- any guesses?"

"Girls" Gale and Madge said together and the Doctor laughed

"So you have thought about this" he said wagging his finger at them, he moved the piece around Madge's stomach until he caught sight of the knees and worked his way back up. "Well actually" he said and fixed his reading glasses, "these look like little boys"

Madge sat up and looked at the screen herself and laughed until she cried, "fantastic"

"You're not upset?" Gale asked her later as they were leaving the office

"Of course not" she said and held her stomach, "I had tons of boys names picked out just no girl names" she said looking over at him, "are you?"

"No no" he said and smiled, "I can deal with little boys" he winked

"I think it's safe to say we can paint the nurseries now" she said and looked over at the hardware store. They browsed the aisle of paint swatches for a while. Madge picked up blues and she picked up grays and she picked up greens.

"Excuse me are you looking for nursery colors?" A woman asked and saddled up to her

"I am" Madge said and looked out of the corner of her eye for Gale

"You should look at these colors" the woman said handing her a booklet. Madge left the aisle with a thank you and went in search for Gale. She found him grabbing paint and wall decals.

"What about these colors?" she asked and handed him the book

"Light blue and dark blue?" he laughed

"With dark green and other green hues for accessories" she smiled and showed him the room in the magazine

"I was thinking about putting these on the walls and they can be green" he said holding up squirrel outlines

"You want to put those on the walls?" she asked holding back a smile

"It would be uh cute?" he said and then looked down at the objects in his hands

"Maybe not" she giggled and took them from him. She picked up different giant leaf decals and handed them to him, "on top of thick stripes of these colors it would look nice"

"I guess these are better than the squirrels" he winked and took the colors to the paint desk. They came back to the house with countless bags and set them down in the middle of the first room, "I should get on this" he said looking around

"I'm going to order the furniture" Madge said and left the room. She threw on a yellow polo dress and slipped on bright orange penny loafers. She fired up Gale's computer in the office and started cataloging furniture for the two rooms. After a week they had the desirable look. Wide light blue and dark blue stripes with a random pattern of large leaves from Oak to Palm. Each room had the same layout. Cribs in both rooms were placed on the fall walls away from each other with room for the name to be printed above.

A large oversized rocking chair was placed in the corner next to two double wide cherry wood dressers on the back wall. The ceiling that was a middle Columbian blue held a large chandelier that covered the ceiling with black enable leaves. The parents had constructed lights to sign through like stars on the ceiling behind them which casted a shadow of leaves on the large light green rug on the floor.

The changing tables were put on the smaller wall next to the door with a squirrel decal placed like it was perched on top. It was their inside joke after all. Gale and Madge stood in the middle of the second wall with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta had colored in all the decals but ended up doing most by hand. Katniss nodded.

"These look good you two" and she went over to run her hand over the large cherry wood crib. The fabric was a checked diamond pattern of reds, blues, greens, and blacks. And the crib liner around the inside of the rails was red with mockingjays flying around in a line. This matched the pillows and blanket on the rocking chair and the padding on the changing table.

"What are you putting above the cribs?" Peeta asked eyeing the empty wall. It was the only wall without decals and it seemed too plan to everyone.

"Their names" Madge said and smiled a little putting her hands on her stomach, Gale came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and together they swayed back in forth, both deep in thought.

"We'll leave you be" Peeta whispered and dragged Katniss out of the house. The door clicked shut downstairs and the house had a gentle hum of silence that over took them both.

"What names were you thinking of?" Gale asked and pulled away so he could finish the red alphabet on the back of the door. He highlighted the H with dark blue dots, "because I need to add dots to the first initial and then move the cribs back so I can write out the names.

"I'll write them out" Madge said absently and came over to kiss his shoulder, he put a red dot of paint on her nose and grinned, "hey" she said and scrunched her face up in annoyance.

"You want to write them out?" he asked changing the subject and turned back to the M decal on the door.

"Yes I haven't exactly done anything to the room except pick the paint, the furniture, the toys, the storage baskets, the closet organizers, the fabrics… actually…." Gale laughed and shook his head

"You did everything for the rooms"

"Guess I have- you can write them out" she smiled and went to fetch her list of names.

**I have sorta picked out names already but if you want to tell me your ideas I might change my mind!  
**

**Erin**


	40. D12 Chapter 7

**I couldn't wait to put this chapter up! Sorry if you had name ideas! If I really like them I'll try to reconfigure the next chapter about the choice of changing the names. I really hope you like the ones I picked though. **

Gale followed her taking her pinky finger in his. She looked back and gave him a breathtaking smile and bit her lip. She led him into the bedroom and took him into her arms. She left him and wandered over to the dresser where she opened her box of shells and rocks. She took one out and weighed it in her hand. By now Gale had made himself comfortable amongst the pillows that were layered on the bed. He threw his hands behind his head and smiled lazily at her.

"A speculation is that flint comes from crustaceans and mollusks which will become solidified enough to make the rock" Madge said holding up the stone in one hand, "because of the grooves, preserved fossils and crevices that make up the rock there is obviously evidence that this theory could be true…"

"It sets fire" Gale smiled and took the rock from her

"Yeah yeah you are so impatient" she giggled and threw her head back letting her curls fall away from her back and ran a hand through her growing locks. She climbed onto the bed and sat back.

"I'm sorry" he grinned and gave the rock back, Madge gave him an incredulous look, "I just know that you set up this story for me" he said and laid back down on the bed shutting his eyes, "and it's late and were both tired just please" he said opening his eyes and looked up at her, "get to the point" he sighed

"The names I chose were Flint and Will" she said seriously, "the tool to set it and the drive that actually does it" she paused and looked down at her fingers and her stomach ballooning in front of her, "they work together"

"They do- and I like them" he said and thought about it, "when I started thinking of names I wasn't trying to make a story to go with them though" he smiled and she stuck out her tongue

"My mom always said that there was a story with every name"

"I was born when the wind was howling" Gale said, "a very strong wind- how creative"

"I was supposed to be named after my aunt" Madge said and then looked towards the closed window, "but my mother couldn't go through with it" she looked back at Gale and shrugged, "so they went with something that started with the same letter and named me after my great-grandmother"

"Madge was your great-grandmother's name?" Gale asked

"No it was Madeline… but close enough right?" she giggled and hit him with a pillow softly. It was quiet and the two just sat there enjoying the silence

"I've never been so in love" Gale finally said and moved a piece of hair from her face, "everything you do amazes me" he said and sat up, "from your funny facial expressions to the way you interact with others" she bit her lip, "I've seen the look you're wearing so many times yet every time it gets me" he smiled

"I know" Madge whispered, "I feel the same about you"

"It's like every time I fall more in love with you" he said and shook his head, "like this is a crush when we were kids and I'm afraid of losing you to the bully on the other side of the grounds outside the school"

"I feel like that to, everyday" Madge said and took his hand, "like this is all make believe and someone else is playing us"

"Like were chasing a dream" Gale said quietly

"Like it will turn into a nightmare within the minute" Madge said quietly with him

"It's exciting" Gale said after exhausting moments and pulled her into him

"It's something" Madge sighed and rested her head on his shoulder

"Guess that's just life" they parted and got into their night clothes. Gale reached out for Madge and turned out the light. They lay in the dark looking up at the dark ceiling listening to each other breath in and out.

"I feel like a hippo" Madge mumbled

"You certainly don't look like a hippo" Gale smiled cheekily

"By the time I'm through with them I'm going to look like an elephant" Madge said crossing her arms

"No because you'll still be smaller than an elephant and you won't have tusks" Gale said

"Then I'll look like a…"

"Pregnant woman popping with twins" he said and rolled his eyes, "simply adorable in every way" he kissed her forehead, "don't fret about it. It will only cause stress"

"I'm already stressed"

"Then you don't need any more" Madge pouted but her eyes fluttered and her mouth slacked and she was towed off by slumber, "I love you" he whispered into her temple and set his hand on her growing stomach

In the morning Madge awoke with a pounding headache and a thirst for a strawberry milkshake. She threw the overly warm sheets off her and stumbled into the walk-in. She pawed through the racks of her clothes that she had collected over time and grabbed out a white tank top and threw it over her grey bra. She kept going through the clothes and took an oversized bright red tunic off the hanger and threw it on over her head pulling it down over her hips. She moved over to the dresser and almost collided with a white chair in the corner of the room.

She took out a white lacy thong with a little grey bow in the back that rested just before the skinny strap and raised it through her legs. She took out beige and white chevron tights. Madge drew them up and over the thong and pulled the sweater back down so it was covering her butt.

Instead of reaching for the line of stilettos, pumps and other heels she chose a modest pair of beige nude winged sandals. She moved over to her vanity were she quickly decided that a ponytail would have to suffice.

She tied it up with a light colored hair tie and strung a wide white ribbon around it and pulled it into a sloppy bow. She didn't even glance at the make-up tray, just wiped her hand over her face and went down the stairs.

"Did you get my strawberry shake made?" she asked sleepily and kissed her shirtless husband's cheek.

"What strawberry shake?" he laughed and handed her a plate full of waffles. She didn't take it. He tried to hand it to her again and this time she took it and set it on the table

"The shake I wanted?" she said turning her head violently, letting her messy hair fall over her shoulder

"You never asked me for a shake Madge" he said shaking his head and put the milk away bringing two glasses to the table.

"Well make me one now" she said crossing her arms over her chest

"What?" he asked laughing and turned to look at her

"I said I want a shake make me one now"

"Calm down bossy" he said nudging her arm

"Gale make me a strawberry milkshake right this instant or else I will…" she stomped around the room in furry, "or I will not sleep with you until the babies come" she hissed

"Alright" he said rolling his eyes, "one strawberry milkshake for the princess"

"Make that two" she said in a wild tone and sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

**Hormones are a kicking in! ;) Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Erin**


	41. D12 Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Working on a new story for school- rewriting Alice in Wonderland kinda haha Sorry for the wait **

It was grey outside and the clouds rolled by slowly. It wasn't rain, just winter making a bit of an appearance. The trees outside were becoming yellow, orange and red and Madge was having a nice time cleaning the dishes because of the view out the window. The cool water smoothed over her hand and bubbles piled up and she moved them over the two pink bowls.

Gale ruffled the papers and set them on the table, pushing his chair back with a squeak. He came over and kissed her cheek, brushing her long strands away from her neck. He kissed down her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the curve of her shoulder.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her stomach pooled against the counter. And Gale reached across her to turn off the running water. The wind howled outside and she smiled slightly as his hands moved down her arms.

He smiled against her neck and she bit her lip. He stepped behind her and looped his arms through hers and rested his hands on her stomach. She put her hands over his and moved them down to feel the bumping and movement of the two humans inside her.

"They're really moving around in there" he said shifting his hands around the spot

"Yeah" she sighed and shifted her weight on her feet

"Does it hurt?" he asked and pressed against her stomach

"Not exactly" she whispered, "just weird" she smiled slightly

"Hmm ok" he whispered back and they swayed slightly

The phone rang and Gale pulled away reluctantly and ran a hand through his hair. He reached out to the phone and answered. It was the hospital calling to confirm Madge's appointment in the late afternoon. She left him in the kitchen and climbed the stairs slowly, gripping the banister in one hand.

Madge wandered into the nicely lit finished bedroom for the twins. She took a seat in the first rocking chair and looked around, eating saltine crackers out of the box. She shifted her body and sat back resting her head. She turned and set the box on the table next to her and yawned

"Don't fall asleep now" Gale laughed from the open doorway

"I'm so tired though" she whined and narrowed her eyes at him

"I know" he said with an apologetic look and kneeled down in front of her, resting his hands under her shirt

"Oh! You're hands are cold" she cried and removed his hands with smile

"Sorry" he laughed but replaced his hands, "I can't wait anymore" he said looking down at her missing lap

"Neither can I" she said sadly, "I want this weight to be gone" he laughed

"Not the boys?"

"I want them too but I want to be able to put them down or hand them to you" Gale laughed and took her heels in his hand. Massaging slowly, he looked up at her with kind eyes. She groaned, "That feels so good"

"Good" he smiled and massaged her swollen ankles as well. She eventually gave up keeping her eyes open and Gale's fingers were pleasuring her feet too much to handle. Gale looked up just as Madge's mouth went slack. "Oh" he sighed and shook his head with a little smile. He continued up her legs and into her shoulders and then back to her feet. She awoke fifteen minutes later, when Gale was no longer massaging. It took most of her effort to try to lift herself from the chair and her husband came running, taking her arm and holding her waist with little effort.

"I want an early delivery" she groaned and held her screaming lower back in anguish

"No you don't" he argued and gave her a worried look

"You're right but honestly I don't want to be put on bed rest"

"He might not put you on bed rest"

"If he puts me on bed rest- take me to District 4 and make me lay on the bed on the deck.

"Alright Madge, whatever you want" she giggled, "what?" he asked

"Nothing" she smiled and took his arm, "I hate the new hospital" she said finally as she slipped her coat on

"Why?" he asked, "it's nice"

"It's weird"

"How?" he smiled and helped her out to the jeep

"I don't know…"

"Exactly" he laughed and shook his head, the dark hair flying in all directions

"I'll find a flaw" she said and looked out the window, pulling on a curl

"Of course you will" he said still smiling to himself. They came out of the hospital laughing and holding onto a bright tan envelop filled with a couple screen shots of their sons on the ultrasound machine.

"We should pack for D4" he winked

"Don't remind me" she groaned and hooked her arm through his

"It won't be that bad" he smiled, "you do get to hear the ocean and have nicer weather" he rolled his eyes, "torture" he said sarcastically and she hit him lightly

"You're right" she giggled, "still- its bed rest not jumping into the ocean and lounging in a bikini"

"Oh bikinis" he grinned

"Shut up you will never get me in one" he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled out a sexy smirk, "you're terrible"

"I know" he smiled and kissed her forehead, and opened the car door for her. The train ride was longer than she remembered and she was anxious to get up and pace but Gale kept a strong hand on her knee. She bounced her other leg, and chewed on her lip.

The train called out in the night and they pulled into the station at District 4. Madge opened her eyes and pushed off Gale's shoulder to look out the window. The moon was covered over by shadowy clouds and the sky was full of bright stars.

The train stopped and she could already imagine the sound of waves before the doors opened. A man pushed past them both and Gale shielded her from him. She smiled up at him and together they got off the train into the night. She breathed in the smell and felt the wind move through her hair.

"This is going to be a good bed rest" she said looking over at Gale.

**Reviewwwww please :) **


	42. D4 Chapter 10

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR NURSEKELLY! Do you have a tumblr and did you comment on a Gadge thing the other day? If you did not someone else named nursekelly on tumblr liked my post lol anyway... this is a fillerrrrr enjoy even though it's boring **

Madge opened her eyes and shifted in the bed. She was too warm and stripped herself of her shirt, tossing it on the ground. The tide was out and Annie was down on the beach pulling her feet through the sand. The mother threw her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

She wanted a shower, right now.

"Gale!" she screamed and waited for the running feet. It didn't take long, he was there heaving at the side of her bed.

"What?" he cried and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes

"How did you sleep?" she asked, turning her head slightly. Gale had slept on the couch downstairs because of Madge's careless tossing and turning.

"What?" he cried again, "that's all you wanted?" she sat up slowly and painfully. Gale plumped her pillows behind her and let her sit back against them.

"No…" she started and rested her hands on her stomach, "what are the rules for this damn bed rest?"

"Where is your shirt?" he asked with wide eyes and looked to the floor, picking up the lavender fabric

"I got hot" she complained, "Now answer my question" Gale pinched the bridge of his nose

"What was it again- something about rules about bed rest?" he smiled and she groaned

"Don't joke Gale"

"Sorry" but he was still smiling

"I just want to know if I can take a shower" Gale sat on the bed next to her and thought about it

"I guess you can- but not for very long. The doctor doesn't want you on your feet too much"

"Obviously, I want to know if you have to help me or something"

"Whether you need it or not I'm going to help you" Madge bit her lip

"I really don't want to be pregnant anymore" she whispered and looked up at Gale with tears in her eyes

"Hey" he said and pushed her hair out of her face

"You don't understand" she continued to whisper, "It's awful. All the parenting magazines say it's amazing and how wonderful it is" she paused and ran her finger across the huge bump of the two bodies inside her, "but it's a burden"

"Don't say that" he whispered and tears formed in his eyes too

"I'm so tired" she said letting a tear fall,

"I wish I could carry them for you" he pleaded, "I really wish I could"

"KNOCK KNOCK" someone's voice screamed and they bounded up the stairs. Madge pulled the covers over her chest and she groaned

"Go away Mari"

"No" she said her face screwing up and she smiled, "you guys are too cute" she said pointing fingers, "sitting together with your children between you" Gale glared

"Now is really not the time" he said in a calm voice. Mari bit her lip and looked between them

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No, Madge isn't feeling well"

"Well she's pregnant" Mari scoffed, "it's not a walk in the park I'm guessing"

"Mari" Madge said, "please" she whispered

"Sorry" their friend whispered back and backed up, "I'll be in the kitchen" before the couple could argue she was down the stairs away from them

"Can we talk about…?"

"No" he said his head snapping towards her and his eyes wild

"Please Gale nothing will go wrong"

"No" he insisted

"It's a simple procedure just a bit early and it's safe"

"No- Madge I already said no" he said and grabbed her hand

"The doctor agrees with me, Gale. It's two against one" her eyes were pleading, she was desperate

"The doctor is trying to get more money from us" he glared

"That's never matter to you before" she cried and leaned forward

"Well it doesn't" he cried back, "I'm just saying that he's not a part of this"

"He's the doctor" she screamed. She panted and pushed his shoulder back. He got up and started to leave the room, "where are you going?" she cried and wiped the tears that were freely falling from her bright blue eyes.

"To hang with Mari in the kitchen" he shrugged, "you need a nap"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not; you're going to harm the boys with your anger"

"That doesn't make sense" she hissed at him

"It makes sense to me" he shrugged and left her there

"What?" she cried and called him back, "Gale!"

She reached over and grabbed the phone. She violently punched the numbers and waited listening to the dial tone. It was a short conversation.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" Madge asked, "I need to talk to your mom"

"Alright…" he said and she heard the thump of the phone being set onto the counter.

"Madge, honey, is everything alright?"

"No" she huffed, "he's not letting the surgery go through"

"Still?" she asked, "why hasn't he given in? It's a safer way"

"He's scared" Madge said and looked straight out the window

"And you want me to talk some sense into him"

"Right now please"

"I'm not sure what good it will do"

"Just try" Madge said desperately, "I'm scared"

"Don't worry" Mrs. Hawthorne cooed, "everything will work out" Madge's eyelids became heavy and she pushed her pillows back down and closed her eyes. She woke to a smooth finger running over her exposed stomach and someone humming a little song from above her.

It was Gale, his hair was tousled from the wind and Madge could tell he had been down to the beach. His eyes were soft and he looked relaxed there, perched on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked down at her blinking sleepy eyes.

"Hi" he whispered and leaned forward, kissing her forehead with wet champed lips.

"Hi" she whispered back and yawned

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier" she admitted, "sorry I snapped at you"

"I forgive you, sorry I yelled at you"

"I forgive you" she whispered, they sat there and watched Gale's hand smooth over Madge's stretched skin on her stomach

"We'll go ahead and give the okay for the operation" he consented a while later, she looked up and he was smiling slightly

"What changed your mind?"

"My mother's hand across my cheek"

"She hit you?!" Madge laughed

"Yeah clean across the face" he shrugged, "I deserved it"

"I don't know" his wife laughed

"No I did, I was being selfish" he admitted, Madge nodded slowly and let out a calm shaky breath

"Thank you" she whispered and took his hand, he smiled and kissed her hand

"How about that shower?" she giggled and let him help her up

"Sounds perfect!"

**I know it was boring... sorry! Just wanted one to show they were going with a c-section. I dunno if that's the next chapter or not... **

**Reviews will tell me :) I want more than three reviews. **

**Erin**


	43. D4 Chapter 11

**Still a few more chapters to go! I ended up just filling my math journal with handwritten chapters for CCM. Finally have that drive to write. Cheers to my longest story yet! Hoping for 100 chapters up!**

A foghorn sounded from the lighthouse and Madge picked up her suitcase. Gale walked over then, taking it out of her grasp with ease. He slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at her. She looked back at the storm clouds rolling in and sighed, already missing the whirl of the wind that follows.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale asked turning his head slightly, running a finger along her cheek.

"Nothing" she whispered and watched the white foaming water splash up against the rocky shore. No one was up at this early hour, except for those traveling on the early train. Mari and Wynn dragged their suitcases along the boardwalk and up the stairs onto the platform.

"You're both coming?" Gale wondered, extending his hand to Wynn. Mari tossed her light red hair over her shoulder as she looked up from her bags.

"Yeah why not?" Wynn let go of Gale's hand, "Wynn hasn't been away from four"

"What about the shop?" Gale pressed

"He probably has Kelby and Rim watching it" Madge said to Gale, "right?" she asked looking over at the other couple

"Exactly" Wynn smiled and looked down the track. Gale and Madge both turned at the sound of Rory's voice and they watched him dance around the grove of trees by the station. He ran towards the path, dragging Nixie with him. She giggled uncontrollably and tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp. Gale's younger brother turned swiftly and pinned the girl against the tree her braid falling over her shoulder. She had wild playful eyes and looked anywhere but him, biting her lip. He ran his fingers over her tanned face and down her neck. Gale looked away, blushing. Wynn and Mari were still busy talking in whispers and hardly noticed the young couple, trying to hide from sight.

Madge couldn't look away. It was as if she were watching a younger Gale with another girl. Rory moved forward and brushed his lips across Nixie's lips. They lingered and the young girl closed her eyes letting her head lay back against the smooth bark of the tree.

"Oi" Gale called down to them and Madge was quick to hit his shoulder with some force, "What was that for?" he cried looking at his wife

"They were in the moment" she said narrowing her eyes up at him. The couple joined them on the platform and dropped their luggage at their feet.

"Its fine, Madge" Rory grinned and patted her so that she swayed slightly. Her husband pushed his younger brother back against the railing, causing Madge to reach out to Nixie in surprise.

"Watch it" Gale growled at the younger Hawthorne. Wynn cleared his throat and Mari gasped at the exchange. Madge moved closer to Nixie and took her arm completely. Gale pulled back and fixed the collar of his black coat looking around at the group; "sorry" he whispered and backed away from Rory and the others, his hands searching for the deep pockets to hide in.

Rory stayed pressed against the wooden rail, starring at Madge and Nixie with wide eyes.

"Stress" Madge mouthed slowly to Rory across the way and he nodded, and looked over at Gale, his eyes softening. The ground shifted and vibrated under their feet and they picked up their bags. Gale snapped Madge's green suitcase out of her grasp and took her arm. She looked up at him through her lashes. The lights highlighted them in the dull morning light and Madge looked away from Gale and towards the train.

The train horn punched out of the silence and Madge glanced back at the little fishing town. Some lights were on now and boats were moving out onto the harbor. She turned back and Gale squeezed her arm. She smiled up at him until the train slowed to a stop in front of them. The group looked at each other and Gale directed the others to get on first.

The red lights above the door, beamed on, Madge waited as the others climbed onto the train and disappeared inside, taking up seats. Gale slid his hand to her painful lower back. He pushed her forward slowly and she reached out to the banister. Her fingers closed around the cool surface and she pulled herself up and took a seat directly inside next to Mari. Her friend was going through a large blue bag. Her hands were trembling and Wynn made eye contact with Madge and he shrugged.

"Are you alright, Mari?" Madge asked touching her hand. Madge glanced over at Gale, who was sitting across from her. He raised his eyebrows

"I'm fine" she smiled and pulled out chap-stick rolling it over her lips. Madge moved her hand and set it on her extra large baby bump. She turned her neck and looked out the window. She caught sight of Rory next to Wynn. Nixie and he were reaching to hold hands and they muttered under their breaths.

There weren't a lot of people in the compartment, Madge noticed. An older couple loomed by the internal door and transferred into the next compartment at District 6. Madge closed her eyes and rested her head on Mari's shoulder. Her friend smiled and laid her head on Wynn's shoulder. He laughed and went to put his head on Rory.

"No- we are not starting this" Gale laughed at Rory's expression and Wynn shrugged. As they approached their district Gale and Madge perked up at the falling autumn leaves. They were falling numerously now, all at once. This was their favorite season. She hated winter though. Madge disliked the harsh cold winds, black ice, sloppy melted slush, snow in general and she found herself to be constantly cold. She beamed at Gale and pressed her hand against the writhing bodies of their sons. The train slowed to a stop and Mari awoke, next to her. Wynn stretched and his shirt road up exposing his few chiseled abs. Rory yawned and looked out the window, rousing Nixie from her sleep.

She pulled on her braid and stood up, brushing Rory's lips with hers. The sliding doors screeched open and Gale helped his wife onto the underground platform. They crowded around, shifting their luggage under their arms and together walked slowly up the stairs into the bright morning light.

The brisk air hit Madge's face. She pulled on her dark burgundy overalls and adjusted her short yellow sequined shirt under the straps. Madge also pulled the white thermal long-sleeved shirt over her wrists and grabbed them with her hands. She wrapped a turquoise and yellow polka-dotted scarf around her head and let the slack trail down her back. Madge placed a pair of black tinted sunglasses on and grabbed Gale's arm for warmth. Mari stole her grip away from Gale's extra warm body and had her turning in her friend's grasp as she looked her over.

"Oh Madge, you are too cute" she cried. Madge blushed and looked down at her yellow boat shoes. Gale dug through his leather bag, rubbing his forehead in worry. His features smoothed though as he pulled his car keys from a pocket inside the bag.

They walked up to his locked car by the station and waited for the locks to click open. They piled in like clowns and looked at Gale to turn on the ignition. They pulled out of the parking space and out onto the little road. Just as their journey started it ended as Gale pulled into Victor's Village. Wynn smiled,

"It's beautiful here, you guys" he said leaning forward into the front seat looking between Gale and Madge. Gale shrugged and took Madge's hand, winking,

"Its home" he said and pulled into their newly built drive and garage. The car turned off and the luggage was unpacked and dropped behind the car. Rory looked up at the house and walked through the front door with Gale and Nixie. He took Nix's hand and led her to the first floor guest bedroom with the attached bath, "Ro" his brother warned behind him and Rory glanced over his shoulder at his brother

"What?" he asked mustering up innocence.

"You and Nixie can't share a room- you know the rule"

"Broke that rule a while ago and got caught by Vick who rattled me out to Mom, who didn't care" he rattled

"That's because I wasn't there to do Mom's dirty work and sock you" Gale smirked and Rory kissed an embarrassed Nixie at the door to the room and left to find a room upstairs, "also" Gale continued making Rory stop stiff on the stairway, "these stairs creak at night and I am a very light sleeper" Rory shook his head not bothering to look at his brother and ran up the rest of the way.

**Review please!**

**Erin**


	44. D12 Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Kelly: So excited it was you on Tumblr (lol) haven't exactly come upon anyone from both sites before. So glad you liked the chapter. I have never experienced ****pregnancy so I've done like major research to get it somewhat or close to right. I had to write about it for my other Gadge stories as well- turns out everyone loves Hawthorne and Mellark children. **

Rory slumped against the headboard and glared at the door. He could hear Mari and Wynn in the next room, laughing. Why wouldn't Gale just admit that Rory was old enough to host Nixie in his room? HE got onto the floor on hands and knees. He flipped open his suitcase and rummaged through his various clothes items. He pulled out the pack and stuffed it in the back of his nightstand drawer.

Nixie shut her door quietly behind her. She stretched her arms behind her and entered the clean living room, the light was bright and she could smell breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Madge grinned coming around the corner from the pantry. She was holding the salt and pepper shakers.

"Good Morning" Nixie said tapping her heels together and looked up the stairs, her smile faltering, as she walked closer to the kitchen.

"Oh- go wake him up" Madge winked

"But Gale said"

"Shhh! He's in the shower, hurry!" Madge waved her hand in the direction of the stair and waddled back to the stove

Nixie carefully walked up the stairs. She paused outside the bathroom door, unable to hear the water running. She held her breath, and closed her eyes. She swayed slightly and the floor creaked beneath her right foot as she steadied herself. The sound of pressured water filled the hall and she let out a gasp. She opened her eyes and continued to creep up to the second guest room.

The door was open a crack. She pressed a hand against the doorframe, taking an inhale of breath; she opened it slowly, praying that there were no squeaky hinges. She maneuvered her body around the door frame and danced lightly on her feet into the room. Rory had his bare back to her and Nixie was letting herself enjoy the view.

She bit her lip to keep from giggling and walked up to him cautiously. He moved his arm across his chest, pulling on them and she stopped, trying not to catch the corner of his eye. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I love your sister- in- law" she giggled and set a trail of kisses across his shoulder blades before resting her head there. He tensed for a second and then turned towards her, grinning.

"More than you love me?" Rory said with mock hurt and kissed her forehead, losing his fingers in her dark wavy hair. Nixie leaned over to the bed and snatched a t-shirt, unfolding it. "You really want me to put that on?" he asked and pressed her into the wall.

Her breath caught, "it's for the best, and your brother will be getting out of the shower soon"

"If you think so" he said huskily and pulled it over his floppy hair. They stood together for a moment, challenging each other to make a move. Rory gave out and his lips came crashing down on hers. Nixie couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips. Her boyfriend couldn't resist his either and they broke away. Nixie moved back and bounced down onto the bed, feeling the red quilt with one hand. Rory cleared his throat, "You know when you look out at the ocean and it disappears from sight. Like it never ends, like there is nothing beyond it, like there is nothing there but ocean and infinity and life?"

Nixie looked up at him with surprise, "yes?" she said enchanted by the severity in his eyes,

"That's how much I love you" he whispered. There were no more words between them; there was nothing else to say.

The couple slipped from the room right when the water shut off in the bathroom. Rory and Nixie sat down simultaneity at the table, while Madge tried to bustle along the counter space.

"Madge- can I help you with something?" Nixie and Rory said at the same time. She looked up from her work and shook her head,

"No it's alright" she said brightly. The two exchanged confused glances but didn't push her. Gale came down the stairs, going right to the mother of his children. He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek while drifting his hand across her stomach.

Madge turned and captured his lips. They breathed in each other's scent deeply and sighed, forgetting the company in the room. Madge wrapped her arms around Gale's neck and pulled on the longer hairs on his head. Rory cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at Nixie.

The couple didn't acknowledge the sound. Mari and Wynn came down the stairs, dressed, and stopped. Giving Rory and Nixie a look of peer surprise, the young couple shrugged. Rory couldn't have been more uncomfortable at this moment.

"Guys" Mari said, clapping her hands together. Madge's eyes snapped open and she blushed pulling on her straightened blonde hair. Gale pecked her cheek and ignored the situation as he passed the food to Rory from the counter.

After breakfast the family gathered in the living room, taking seats around each other, "Can we see it now?" Mari demanded and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Now?" Madge giggled and ran a hand across her forehead, "you can't wait?"

"I had to stop her from entering the bedroom- twice- this morning" Wynn said, rolling his eyes. Madge sighed and looked over at a very hopeful Nixie and Mari.

"After I get dressed" It was getting harder to walk up the stairs now. She disappeared into the closet and closed the door behind her. She stripped herself of the bright pink robe and her little mint green nightgown, just throwing them onto the floor.

Madge stood in the mirror moving side to side. Madge could almost swear she had gotten bigger, and she didn't think that was possible. She pulled on a large argyle dark purple and light green sweater. She moved her hands to her stomach as her boys started poking and prodding her middle.

She hid her stomach away slightly with a denim jacket and a wool light green infinity scarf. Her tender stomach no longer liked the tightness of jeans so she opted for elastic light washed jeggings. Her hair was brought back into a messy bun and was clipped by a small peacock feathered clip.

Everyone was probably waiting like puppies outside the nursery door. She turned to leave but she ran right into someone, "Oh jeez, sorry babe" her husband said as he pulled a few surprised tears away from her eyes, she laughed.

"It's no big deal" She went to move around him but he took her hand and pulled her back to him. Gale smiled mischievously, grabbing her hips and moving her closer to him, "Gale" she whispered, trying to get out of his grasp.

"What?" he asked huskily. She crinkled her nose and looked away as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You can't seduce me" she whispered but she had already stopped struggling, subconsciously walking them towards the bedroom door. He leaned forward and bit her bottom lip gently. She molded against him her stomach pressing awkwardly into his toned stomach. She felt the boys shift within her.

Instinctively bringing a hand to meet the movement, she lifted her hand away from Gale's hair and pressed against the writhing twins' force. Gale noticed her uncomfortable expression and stepped back, touching her stomach in the same way. Her ducked and looked into her eyes, searching for another expression.

"You alright?" he asked, "you're not having contractions, right?" he said with a little panic threading through his calm question. Madge didn't answer immediately, "Madge?" he swallowed and began to pick up a sweat.

"No, your son's are just having a party"

"My sons" he whispered in awe. Madge laughed and shook her head at him, "sorry I just haven't heard it like that yet"

"What?" Madge giggled and looked softly at her husband. Gale shrugged,

"You know- I've heard children, babies, boys, kids, twins but I haven't heard sons"

"Gale" she said and took his hand, moving it onto bare stretching flesh. He felt the movement of little feet or fists and looked at her, "they're our sons" he smiled nervously and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

**Reviewwww Please :P **

**Oh also- if you haven't figured this out yet- extending to a few more chapters before Flint and Will are welcomed to the world. **

**Erin**


	45. D12 Chapter 10

**Well this took me a while to write. I hate writers block. ENJOY:) **

"Let's go show off our sons' room" Madge stood up on her tip toes and brushed his lips softly. He was surprised and gripped the back of her neck as she moved away. He willed her towards him, someone knocked on the outside door and Madge let go of her husband's t-shirt.

She twisted around him and opened the door. Mari stood with her hands on her hips and her foot was taping loudly on the floor.

"Mari Gordon!" Madge beamed, "How can I help you?" her friend smiled and pointed to the two doors down the hall, "Now… why would you want to go in there?" she exasperated and Wynn covered his mouth, holding in a loud laugh.

"Madge Hawthorne" Mari beamed; "You're going to show me those bedrooms" Madge smiled and turned her head.

"Whoa- I don't want a cat fight breaking out here" Gale said stepping in between them and pushed Madge back slightly, "especially not around my very pregnant wife" he glared, a shadow crossing upon his face. Mari laughed uncomfortably and hung onto Wynn's arm.

"I agree" Wynn said pushing Mari behind him, "I don't want my _pregnant _wife to be around that" he moved closer to Gale, trying to grow taller in front of him.

"Oh no," Mari said holding her forehead. Madge pushed past both husbands with a simple shove, grabbing her friend's arm.

"You're pregnant?" she asked breathlessly

"Guilty" Mari giggled and shrugged. Rory and Nixie ran up the stairs with little smiles on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Gale demanded. Rory faltered and looked around at the situation,

"Uh…" he said intelligently

"He was getting me a glass of water- I'm not feeling that well" Nixie explained, holding onto Rory's arm

"Not you too" Gale groaned and wiped his forehead

"What?" Nixie asked and tilted her head to the side

"You're not pre-"

"Gale!" Madge cried. His eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly at his wife

"Okay- what's going on here?" Rory asked

"Nothing" Wynn said curtly, "just found a surprise"

"What kind of surprise?" Rory asked glancing at his bedroom door

"Mari's pregnant" Madge smiled and let her breath out all at once.

"Congratulations" Nixie said clapping her hands together

"Thank you" Mari blushed. Madge moved away from the group and towards the door, lingering her hand over the doorknob.

"This will just have to wait tomorrow" she said glancing at a smirking Wynn, "I want to know more about this baby business"

"NO!" Mari screamed and launched herself over to the door. Gale sputtered,

"What. Was. That" he asked, holding back a smile, "A little Mari freak out?"

"Please, guys, I really want to see the room. I haven't been too excited about this pregnancy, give me something to look forward to" Madge held up her hand to the men standing together and called Nixie over. The door swung open and Mari stuck her head in, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Oh, this is adorable" she squealed and looked back at Wynn with bright eyes.

Gale checked the timer on the stove and then back at his guests. They were chatting loudly at the table, passing around rolls. He looked back at the stew and then excused himself from the room. He took the stairs two at a time and entered the master.

Madge was sprawled out diagonally on the lavender sheets. Her mouth flopped open and her stomach protruding like a geyser on the light colored bed, "Madge" he whispered and closed the door behind him. Her breathing was deep and her eyes hardly fluttered at the sound of her name. He came over and ran a hand over her forehead, perching on the side of the bed next to her.

She stirred and leaned away from him, "hands cold" she whined and her eyelids squished together in dismay.

"Sorry" he beamed and kissed her cheek.

"Lips warm" she muttered, biting her lip to keep from smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly. She answered with a rough bite to his upper lip and his eyes fluttered open with surprise. He crawled closer to her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah?" he whispered huskily and ran a hand up her leg. She shuddered and a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She tried to make some coherent response,

"Mhmm-ah" Close enough she thought and dragged her fingers through his hair. He smirked against her lips and loomed over her, getting into a straddle position. He leaned over and brushed his lips along her collarbone, moving aside the scarf that took over her neck.

She had long since ditched the jacket and it was already hanging up in the closet. He worked on dragging up her sweater the warm, soft fabric exposing her tender stomach to the air around them. He set little kisses along her abdomen and flutters of movement greeted him.

"Hello" he whispered against her stomach and her heart, jumped out of her chest with surprise. _Gale _was speaking to their children, "hi there" he whispered again and moved his hand to connect with the skin. She let her eyes flicker closed, "I'm your… dad" he said sounding slightly unsure, Madge set her hand on his back, rubbing encouraging circles there, "Your dad" he repeated,

"Oh, Madge" he whispered and rolled off of her, taking his place to wrap his arms around her comfortably, "thank you"

"Thank you?" she muttered and looked over to look into his brooding grey eyes, which looked like the clouds during a winter storm.

"Thank you for being the mother of my- children" he smiled lazily. She laughed and her small dimples appeared

"It takes two to tango" she winked and sat up painfully, arching her back.

"Careful" he said quickly and pressed a warm hand into the small of her back

"Breath" she smiled at him, "I'm f-" she sucked in a harsh breath and looked over at him with wide eyes

"What? What is it?" he cried and jumped off the bed, getting in front of her. His eyes were open with panic and his hands were shaking when he reached for her

"Got you" she giggled and stood up, moving around him

"That… was cruel" he said with a sincere wounded expression grabbing her wrist. Madge shrugged

"Sorry" She wasn't though. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her forward, closer to him.

"I've made it my life to protect you" he whispered and searched her eyes, "don't make fun of me for it"

She felt the sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt like a child again looking up at her father after she had made a silly mistake, like leaving the milk out, "you were alone once" he continued, "your father died in front of you" she sucked in a breath and moved away from him, remembering her past, "let me protect you from life itself" he whispered and a tear fell from his eye

"What about you?" she asked braving her voice, "let me protect you in return" he refused to look at her and she was forced to take a strong hold of his jaw, "you've lost people too" she whispered, referring to two different people, "I see the way you two move around each other" she scowled, "like the moment you touch you'll burn up" she whispered pulling him to her, "you'll never be the same together"

"Guys the dinner is totally ready" Mari called from the bottom of the stairs. The couple pulled apart and just like that the moment- was over.

**Review... please :) I love new reviewers, followers, ...favoriters? lol **

**Erin**


	46. D12 Chapter 11

**Jeez this was a long wait. Sorry everyone. I keep having terrible writers block. (Hello to all who are just joining the story, I look forward to your reviews!) Enjoy this chapter. **

Madge looked towards the window, the bright soothing light hitting the floor in a straight ray. She looked at the clock next to the bed and sucked in a breath. Gale let her sleep in too long she chided and got out of bed. Her back hurt and her feet were tired even if she hadn't done anything yet today.

The room had a slight scent of lemon as she breathed in deeply and turned her head back in forth, stretching the muscles there. She hunched as one of the boys sent a blow to her tender skin and she laughed lightly, excited about the wake-up call.

The door closed behind her and she looked over her shoulder at her husband. He was dressed up and was wearing a charming smile. She smiled as well and blushed. He laughed and ran around the bed, kissing her like when they were first married.

They laughed against each other's lips and he helped her off the bed. His arm slipped around her waist and he glided her around the bedroom, dancing and spinning her slowly to the invisible music flowing through their room.

"You're ridiculous" she cried, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing just happy" he shrugged and stepped away, curling a piece of her hair around his finger, "get dressed in something nice and come downstairs"

"Something nice?" she wondered, heading towards the closet door, "what's the occasion?"

"First snowfall" he winked and left the room, clicking the door closed behind him. Madge walked through her closet, picking through the clothes on the shelf. She ended up with a light blue and pink plaid collared shirt buttoned up under a bright fuchsia sweater with big white polka dots. She took a folded up pair of light blue pants with a striped white pattern.

She piled her hair onto her head and put in little diamond studded earrings. She checked herself in the mirror, holding onto her stomach. She made her way out into the hall, glancing about, "Uh- guys?" she called at the top of the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Lydia called and jumped up from behind the couch. Mari jumped out from the kitchen, Gale smiled from the bottom of the stairs, Rory and Nixie held up a plateful of éclairs, Kelby and Will grinned from out behind the chairs.

Madge faltered a smile forming on her face. Kelby ran out next to Gale, "are you surprised?" she grinned.

"Yeah" she giggled and came down the stairs receiving hugs from her two friends, Katniss and Peeta came down from the hall with big bright blue balloons, "What is all this?" she cried, the stairs creaked behind her and Posy, Haymitch and Mrs. Hawthorne came down with more blue balloons and Vick carried presents out to the coffee table. She repeated her question.

"What do you think it looks like?" Mari grinned gesturing around at everyone, "it's your baby shower"

"Oh!" Madge giggled excitedly. The room was quickly transformed in front of her eyes. Blue streamers hung over the windows and draped across the ceilings. The couches were covered with blue linens and bright yellow duck pillows; food came out on fancy trays and set around the room.

The young mother held her breath, this was a little much. "What do you think?" Gale asked taking her hand and leading her out into the living room.

"It's really… great" she smiled and pressed her other hand to her stomach. He smiled and looked around the room.

"It's a little much for a family party" he shrugged and she laughed

"Yeah it is- but it's nice"

The family was in full tilt party mode. The bubbly was passed around and champagne glasses filled to the brim. Rory snug a drink of his mother's when she wasn't looking and Madge narrowed her eyes at him. He winked and set the glass down where it was before.

"Flint and Will" Lydia cried, "I just cannot wait to meet them!" Madge rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait either. The way they were jiving around inside her made her think they wanted to be part of the party as well.

"Soon" Gale smiled proudly, wrapping a strong arm around his wife. Haymitch grumbled about the wailing waking them up at night.

"These walls are practically sound proof" Katniss said to her mentor, "why is it that you can't hear Peeta and me at night?" Her husband spit him champagne out in spray in front of him and turned bright red from the laughs and looks he was getting.

"Kat!" he cried and laughed with everyone. Madge starred down at her glass of water and sighed in sight of all the booze being passed around. It wasn't everyday that the family shared the spirits. Haymitch rolled his eyes at the couple.

"I didn't think Peeta had it in him" he said raising a glass, "to Peeta's manhood found" he said to everyone. Peeta sputtered again. The stove beeped and Peeta was able to leave the room in calling of the bread in the oven. Madge followed him.

She leaned against the counter, waiting for the sight of the beautiful smell wafting through her nose. He took the tray and set it next to her laying the oven mitts next to the sink. They smiled at each other and Peeta turned back to get the little cakes out too.

They were in the shape of blue alphabet blocks and Peeta prepared the icing in the tube to be put on them. He traced the print of the letters slowly, his tongue being forced out the side of his mouth in concentration.

"Do you remember when you taught me how to ice?" Madge asked, waddling over next to him. He laughed,

"How could I forget? It was such a disaster" he beamed and handed her the icing tube. She squeezed and the light blue icing spurted out, as she drew it across the line of a J.

"Thank goodness your mother didn't mind"

"Are you kidding me? My mother was beyond herself in excitement"

"And she was never in a good mood" Madge cheered. Gale wandered in from the other room and smiled at both of them, stealing a piece of bread from the tray.

"You're doing a wonderful job" he said kissing his wife on the cheek

"Oh thank you" she said but stepped back and handed her friend the tube back, "but I must leave this sort of work to the professionals" she said in mocking sincerity.

"You know Gale, the first time Madge had her hands on an icing bag she practically made a flower look like a cow. And not a very good looking one" Gale laughed

"So you must be saying that I got my experience from you?" Madge giggled and stuck her finger in some leftover icing on the tray.

"Yes in fact I am" Peeta laughed

"I think it's time for presents" Mari called into the kitchen.

**What would you give to Madge for her baby shower? Aka need gift ideas. Other than the usual highchair and diapers.**

**REVIEW! (PLEASE) Also make sure you read _Freckles _my new somewhat smutty one-shot between Gale and Madge- Thanks!**

**Erin**


	47. D12 Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! SORRY it took forever to write! I've been buried in homework. Also I started reading Faded Lines jennycaakes and I could not stop reading it. Seriously. SO GOOD. I literally was squealing during class as I was reading it on my phone. 51 (so far) wonderful chapters of GADGE. READ IT NOW. Skip my story it's boring compared. **

_The walls were sterile white. The room was cold and spinning around her. Madge's hand reached out, seeking a hand. A nurse took it, saying something slowly to her. She couldn't comprehend it. Her hair seemed to fall off the bed behind it and someone began pulling a hand through it, and touching her forehead gently. His face was in her line of vision now and some stress lifted from her shoulders. Gale was talking to the doctor, his face was stern. He nodded, once, twice, three times. She just wanted him to look her. Tell her everything was okay, because at this moment, nothing was okay. _

Two navy denim car seats sat in the corner from Katniss and her mother. Along with a large black double-seat stroller with an overhang shade for sunny days from the Hawthorne family, a stack of forty bibs from Haymitch all having something to do with alcohol or dirty jokes, a couple little outfits from Mari that arrived straight from the most expensive baby store in the Capitol, a tree house design from Wynn who promised to build it in late spring, a box of baby binkies from Rory and Nixie, A blank canvas from Peeta who said he would paint the boys when they were born, two highchairs from Kelby and Rim and a large wicker basket with several blue patterned baby blankets from Lyds.

She wandered down the stairs, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She opted for black leggings and a gray t-shirt. No one minded if she picked today to be lazy. It was ten o'clock and no one was up. Yet, in their defense they were up all night playing charades and drinking. A pain shot up her back and she shivered, her hands finding her stomach. The kitchen was bright and she walked in. Heading straight to the fridge she removed the cream cheese. Fresh bagels from Peeta were in the bread drawer, and she laid out the two items on the island.

She sighed and spread the thick, white, cheese onto the bagel. She sat at a barstool and pressed a half into her mouth. The stairs creaked and Mari stumbled down the stairs. Her eyes were bright and she yawned, stretching her back out. "I just threw up" she announced to Madge. She cringed.

"Great" she said sarcastically.

"I know" Her friend took a seat across from her and tapped her fingernails on the surface, "Wynn is passed out" she said

"So is Gale" they smiled.

"So is Rory" Nixie giggled, creeping down the stairs. The two women stared.

"I swear all we did was sleep!" she whispered and her sock covered feet, slid into the kitchen with them.

"Sure…" Mari said rolling her eyes, "that's what I told my parents the first time I spent the night with Finnick"

"No- I _swear_!" she cried, "I mean he tried but… I didn't let him"

"TMI" Madge said and pulled a face. She grabbed out bagels for the two of them. Nixie settled down and pulled up a stool next to Mari, who offered her the knife to spread the cream cheese. "I hope I can meet them soon" she murmured after a while to the two girls.

"I feel the same way… except I have a while to go" Mari giggled, "What do you think they'll look like?"

"I think… they'll have Gale's dark hair but my blue eyes. They'll have freckles too; everyone in my family has freckles."

"I think they'll have blonde hair but Gale's grey eyes" Mari said dreamily, "and the freckles" Madge scrunched up her nose.

"No…" she sighed

"I think they'll have green hair and lilac eyes" Mari and Madge stare at Nixie, who keeps a straight face. She can't hold it for long though and snorts, bursting out in loud laughter. The other two join in.

"I'm putting my money on that prediction" Mari giggles, "truly."

Madge wipes her eyes, and looks up at Rory's girlfriend, "you were so serious" she grinned

"Yeah and it was hard" Nixie admitted. Madge took the container of cream cheese and deposited it into the fridge. She wiped the crumbs off the table and turned to the garbage can, brushing her hands over it.

Pain shot through her like a bullet. Her hands shook terribly as they curled around her stomach. Knees connected with the ground and she hardly noticed the sharp sting of the rubbing flesh. The group crowded around her faster than she was able to realize. Their mouths moved, screaming, yelling to each other, directing, but Madge couldn't hear the words spilling out. Something had to be wrong.

The twins weren't due for another month. Her eyes watered. Yet, she looked up through the fog expecting to find Gale. But then she remembered that he wasn't in her direct line of vision. Only Mari's bright red hair stuck out, beckoning her to say something. She looked back down at the ground, her voice coming out forced and painfully.

"This isn't what I meant by soon!" Mari tried to help her up but her knees buckled again, her hand catching on the edge of the island.

"Don't touch her" Hazelle cried out and Madge looked up to find Wynn. He was searching for the phone. "Here" he said to someone and tossed it out of her view.

"Gale" she said to him

"Busy" he said and tried to help her up again. He was stronger than Mari and had enough support on her. Gale was on the phone, yelling and pacing on the other side of the living room. His hand was twisted up in his hair and his face was pale and concentrated.

Madge and Gale stopped, when they made eye contact. Both couldn't force out another word. They just looked at each other. Gale swallowed visibly and she sucked in another breath. "Yes" he said into the phone, "no" he said into the phone, "okay- be there soon"

He met her, taking in her scared, pained features. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered and looked into her eyes, "do not. Forget that" she nodded and held his hands. "They'll be okay, Flint and Will" he said seriously, "we're going to get in the car, Wynn is going to drive"

"I am?" they ignored him.

"And everything is going to be okay" Gale said rubbing his thumbs against her smooth skin, "trust me"

"I trust you" she whispered and he offered a small smile.

**If you actually read the chapter (AND REVIEW) now go find Faded Lines by jennycaakes and read that. GO. CLICK. LOVE. **

**Erin**


	48. D12 Chapter 13

**So because I feel bad about not updating here is another chapter! ENJOY!**

The car took a bump and the passengers went sprawling into the air. "Watch it" Gale murmured from the back seat and received a glare from Wynn in the rearview mirror. The ride to the hospital wasn't as long as how it was feeling like Madge thought as they rolled down the street. They turned down the hospital drive and it was looming up ahead.

"I could get out and walk faster" Madge hissed from the back

"Nice, sweetheart" Gale laughed

"Between the two of you" Mari sighed and looked over at her husband.

"You should have driven, Gale" Wynn said, shaking his head

"Maybe I should have"

"You told me to drive slowly though if you do remember"

"Yeah but I didn't mean barely roll" Madge's husband grumbled.

"I'm fine, Gale" she whispered. Gale took her in. Madge's hair was matted down with sweat, her eyes were large and watering, her hands were shaking still, and her knees looked weak as they rested against the front seat.

"Sure" she tried to smile, her lips opening. They quivered. He grabbed her hand. _Oh God. Oh God, _ran through his head. _Don't let anything happen to her- or them. _As soon as they were through the front doors of the emergency room, Madge was torn away from him. He tried to follow, his hands reaching out and his eyebrows knitting together in fear. They pushed him back.

"Just a minute, Mr. Hawthorne" and "Wait, Mr. Hawthorne" or "Your wife will be fine, Mr. Hawthorne" he didn't want to wait, to be left with his thoughts. He wanted to be there with her. Holding her hand, feeling her skin, seeing her bright cheerful blue eyes, he wanted to see her chest rising and falling, see her dark eyelashes flash over her eyes and back up as she blinks.

He wanted to see her, _alive. _Someone touched his back. Gale spun, hoping it was the nurse coming back to get him. Instead he found the familiar peaceful eyes of his mother. His breath hitched. "Gale…" she started to say and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, Ma" he whispered.

The walls were sterile white. Everything was metallic and clean and perfected and organized. It made the room cold and as she looked around the world began spinning around her. Madge's hand reached out, seeking a hand. A nurse took it, saying something slowly to her. She couldn't comprehend it. Her hair seemed to fall off the bed behind it and someone began pulling a hand through it, and touching her forehead gently. His face was in her line of vision now and some stress lifted from her shoulders.

Yet it stopped and the image of her husband left her. She was left dazed and confused. "Gale" she cried out, the nurse looked confused. "Where's Gale?" she screamed and she was blocked from looking at her stomach when a curtain went up. She was flooded with questions. She knew what they were doing but no one explained anything to her. No one was telling her what was wrong.

"He'll be in here in a second" the nurse smiled, reassuringly. It didn't reassure her. She wanted to throw something.

"Excuse me… but if you want to keep your job… you will find my husband" she hissed out and her grip tightened on the nurse's hand. The brunette cringed. His laugh filled the room.

"I am so sorry" he apologized, "she's just frightened" he laughed nervously. His hands were really in her hair now and his lips were on her forehead. "Breathe" he reminded her quietly.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

She closed her eyes, feeling Gale around her. His scent poured through her pores and she relaxed under his gentle touch. She blocked out the talking doctor's and stared up at Gale's grey wonderful eyes. He was right there. Watching her, loving her, how did she get so lucky?

A piercing cry. That's all it took. Her heart swelled and Gale laughed, looking up. She smiled and her eyes rolled back with relief. It coughed and sputtered, cooed, and cried. It was all hers, their Flint. She decided that it was him. Gale held out his arms and the foggy blue blanket passed over her eyes.

"Jeez. He's a knockout" she heard Gale say and laughter bubbled in her throat. Gale got a confused look on his face as he looked down at the silent baby as the crying didn't cease. Madge laughed now,

"Will" she said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Flint?" he asked pointing to the bundle in his arms. She nodded, "a lot of freckles" he told her. He was handed another baby. "Will, not so much" he told her, smiling, like he received a new toy and he's a four year old.

They moved her to a new room. She was sore and disoriented, a long line of stitches running over her abdomen, none of that matter though as she starred into the crystal blue eyes of Flint. His unruly dark hair was being brushed back with a few fingers.

Her husband came up and sat next to her. "Switch" he announced and he held out Will. She giggled.

"Thanks" she said and took her other son. She kissed his forehead. She smoothed back his blonde cowlick and laughed as it popped back up. His curious grey eyes searched her face.

"Let me see, let me see!" Mari cried from the hospital room's door. She took in the boys and stared, "we're both right?" she cried

"Am I right?" Nixie asked and grinned, walking into the room on Rory's arm.

"No… thank goodness" Madge smirked

"That's too bad" Nixie laughed and Mari laughed too,

"Yeah that would be a sight to see" Wynn took Flint and brushed his hair back.

"Nice job" he said to the new parents, "beautiful"

"Yeah they'll have the ladies swooning" Nixie giggled

"I think they have already" Rory grumbled under his breath. Posy moved the blankets, her eyes wide and smiling. Hazelle reached out to take Will, a proud smile covering her features.

"I love you" Gale whispered into Madge's ear, "thank you for them. Thank you."

**REVIEW! PLEASE. **

**Osas: I haven't I don't think... maybe I started it x) **

**Erin**


	49. D12 Chapter 14

**NEXT CHAPTER! :D **

Madge threw her hair back over her shoulder, the waves of gold catching on her clean pillows. Under her, her new sons cooed and kicked their feet, tumbling against one another. She ran her hand over their soft green onesies. Turning the fabric on their stomachs, she could feel the heat of the sun as it came through the windows. Someone knocked on the door frame and she looked up.

Gale was standing, wearing a proud smile. His hair was slicked back by a comb and he wore a dark blue suit jacket over a Columbia blue shirt. He held up his bright red tie, "Help me?" he asked with a sheepish smile. His wife laughed.

She crawled off the bed, leaving the twins curled together in the center. She took the tie from him and turned up his chin, exposing his neck and top undone buttons of his dress shirt. She bit her lip as she folded the fabric around his neck and created the knot for the tie. "There." she whispered and reached up, kissing his jaw.

He moved around her to the bed, leaning over it. He kissed the tops of the boys' heads and tickled their sides. "Oh, don't ruin your-" Madge started to say. It was too late; Gale had already laid out in between the twins bringing them to either side of his face. He blew on their tummies and they opened their mouths, for toothless smiles.

"Its fine, Madge" he murmured and looked over at her, a gleam in his eye.

"But I pressed that coat and everything" she sighed and leaned against the wood of the doorframe.

"Thanks" he winked, "but I don't think they'll mind much" he said pulling a hand through Will's hair. "I am a new dad after all"

"That's your new excuse?" she laughed and joined him on the bed, pulling Flint down next to her so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"It's a great excuse" Gale smiled and rubbed her back.

"I'm not saying it isn't" she grinned, "but will the Capitol take it?"

"I hope so 'cause it's the only one I got" he glanced over her shoulder at the clock, "Hell's teeth, I'm going to be late for the train" Madge threw back her head and laughed. Gale was quiet as Madge drove him to the station. The boys didn't stir in the back either. It was as if they knew their father would be away for a while.

"Call me after your presentation tomorrow" she reminded him, "and when you get settled in at the hotel"

"I won't forget" he smiled slightly and turned to look out the window. Madge gripped the steering wheel.

"You'll be back in no time" she whispered and he nodded slowly, not looking at her. She parked in the lot and threw open her door, jumping out. In the back she got the boys out of their car seats and handed them to their father.

"Hey guys" he whispered into Flint's hair. Madge stood back, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. He reached out and grasped her green blue sweater, pulling her forward. The train whistled and she hustled her twins into her arms.

"Bye Daddy" she called out to him.

"Bye Mommy" he laughed and looked over his shoulder, throwing his bag over his shoulder and pulling out the handle for his suitcase, "see you in a few days"

"I'll be waiting" she whispered and glanced down at the wide eyes of blue and grey. Their cheeks were covered with little dark freckles and their little plump lips were open, and wondering. "You can deal with Mommy for a week, right?" she giggled and got them both back into the car.

* * *

"Mari, I swear they can't deal with me for a week!" she screamed into the phone as the boys wailed around her.

"Okay, calm down. Madge- calm down" Madge tried to control her breathing but her headache was so bad that the walls were spinning.

"No, no I can't" she cried and grabbed her tousled hair, "I'm covered with dry puke, the house smells like diaper and I don't have time to even grab a slice of bread"

"Katniss and Peeta won't help you?"

"They're gone" she wailed and picked put Will, tucking him against her knee. Flint cried louder.

"Who's screaming into your ear?" Mari asked and Madge could almost feel her flinch

"Flint" she sighed and placed Will in his crib, taking Flint out.

"Jeez"

"I don't understand what they want!" Madge cried pulling at Flint's checkered printed onesie

"And… how long has Gale been gone for?"

"Four hours" Madge bawled

"Calm down" Mari laughed, "just breath in and out for like three minutes" Madge looked out the window and let out a sputtering breath. She switched Flint and Will in her arms and traveled to the rocking chair. "Better?"

"No" Madge grumbled

"Are they hungry?" Mari asked

"OH NO!" Madge screamed into the phone, "they're hungry" she covered her face with a hand and kissed Will's forehead. "I am such a horrible mother" she cried and let the snot run over her face and the tears to drop off her neck.

"You are not" Mari said, "I have to go now…" she said slowly, "are you going to be alright?"

"No" Madge pouted and bounced Will on her knee.

"_Madge_"

"Yes, I'll be alright" she whispered and they said their goodbyes, the phone clicking off first on District 4's end. Will's wide grey eyes blinked up at her, the sun coming in the window behind her, reflecting gold at the corners of his eyes. "You're hungry?" she smiled and set the phone down on the side table. "Why didn't you just say?" she asked looking over at Flint, rolling around in his crib.

* * *

"Madge?"

"Hi Gale" she smiled into the phone.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm in the boys' room" she whispered and shut the door behind her walking out into the hall.

"Oh" he laughed, "how are my little men?" she could hear the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled

"Frustrating"

"I'm so sorry, Madge" he sighed

"Thanks for calling" she walked into her room and drew the curtains.

"How could I not?" he laughed

"How was the presentation?"

"It was stressful, but went well. I think. I'll probably be in the Capital more now"

"That's great…" she mumbled

"Maybe we can think about moving, so it's not so hard on us"

"Back to D4?"

"No I mean to the Capital, back to the Capital" Madge froze as she was pulling back the covers.

"Maybe"

"Alright we'll talk about it later"

"Gale- they're reopening the mines here in a couple of weeks" now it was his turn to swallow.

"Okay…" he whispered, "so?"

"So maybe it is a good time to move, just not to the Capital maybe"

"We'll talk about it later"

"I love you"

"I love you too- miss you" he hung up.

"I miss you too" she sighed and the wail of Flint filled the house.

**REVIEW. PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWW. I love it more than anything else in the world! Tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't like about it. Tell me if they should move to a new district. Tell me the climate and everything of the new district. what is their product. you know blah blah blah **

**Erin**


	50. D12 Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the thoughts and reviews! Hope you like my 50th chapter! WOOO:) I can't believe that I got to 50! Lol**

* * *

"What does it look like?" Hazelle asked, balancing the phone against her cheek. She was mixing a bowl of cookie batter.

"Uh…" Madge clicked around on the district's homepage. "Swampy" she giggled

"No Madge" Hazelle laughed, "You cannot be serious"

"I never said I wanted to live there!" Madge smiled against the phone. She balanced Flint against her knees, his wild untamed dark hair, all over the place.

"Good" Hazelle said setting down the bowl on the counter, "Why don't you just move back here?"

"I told you" Madge sighed, "Gale says that the hospital and services aren't up to date"

"Phoo" Hazelle tapped her chin

"Yeah, it's either I find us a place or we move back to the Capitol" they both cringed

"It's not the safest there" Hazelle commented, "with the elections coming up"

"I know but Gale seems hell bent on getting us there"

"He just wants to be close to work" Hazelle soothed

"I just want to be comfortable" Madge groaned

"That's the first new district, try 15" Hazelle ran her hand through Posy's hair as she reached her hand into the batter bowl. Madge typed in the site in the search bar. A bright green webpage pulled up.

"It's in the mountains" Madge smiled, "behind the Capitol"

"That sounds nice" Hazelle said swatting at her daughter, "how are living conditions"

"Spectacular" Madge said breathlessly, looking through the photos. "They're focused around _Green Building_" The young mother made a face, "whatever that means"

"Oh! I read about that in the paper" Hazelle said and took the phone back in her hand

"What is it?"

"I think its construction and design built around the environment"

"Sound interesting." Madge said and clicked on the information, "small district"

"Good real estate?"

"Looks amazing" Madge said and began clicking through the For Sale ads.

"What's the last district look like?" Madge was reluctant to click away from the large houses. But her fingers still typed out District 16. The homepage came up.

"It's centered on a lake"

"On the lake?" Hazelle started imagining houseboats.

"Around, like in a circle"

"Hmm" Hazelle hummed into the receiver. She balled the dough out onto a tray. "Is it like here then?"

"Fresh water fishery" Madge said reading the bio. "It's not as nice as 15"

"Real estate?"

"Small houses, like Bungalows" Madge drew up each floor plan. "Could hardly fit the four of us" she sighed, "let alone another addition, family, or friends"

"Too bad" Hazelle said, "Guess that leaves you with District 15" Madge clicked back to the previous district.

"Gale could commute to work" she said looking at the transportation page. "By a _Fast-pace chair lift cabin _or a _Funitel_" she studied it, "it's like a box on a cable that goes down the mountain to the Capitol"

"Is it dangerous?" Hazelle asked, pausing.

"Doesn't seem like it" Madge said looking through the safety features.

"Well, talk to Gale and get back to me with his decision"

"Alright, talk to you later, Hazelle"

"Bye, Madge. Give kisses to all the boys for me"

"I will" she giggled into the phone and hung up. Flint yawned against her shoulder and Madge hoisted them both out of the chair. She reached down into the play pen to grab out her second roly-poly son. "Nap time?" she asked them both and kissed them on their warm foreheads.

Madge wandered out of her bedroom and down the hall. She pushed open Flint's door and rested him down into his crib. It was dark, with the shades down and the only light around her was the mobile above the crib and the nightlight next to the changing table.

She pulled a soft baby blanket over him and pulled down his blue shirt over his chubby baby tummy. His blue eyes were wide as they stared back at her. "Goodnight" she whispered and left him, walking over to the connecting door to Will's room.

He was smaller than Flint but had a lot more energy. It was going to take a while for him to close his eyes. She closed the door behind her and traveled over to the rocking chair. She pushed his hair out of his grey eyes and leaned back, sinking into the material.

Before she could open her mouth to sing or whisper little things to her baby. His eyes were drooping closed. She rocked slowly pushing off the hardwood carefully. His pink lips formed an O-shape and dared her to mess up. Madge even held her breath.

It was all solved though when her little boy fell into a deep sleep becoming limp in her arms. A smile crept over her features and she rolled up, climbing out of the chair. She paused every few seconds to check his deep sleeping breaths and lowered him into the crib.

She went out his door and shut it with a little noise and walked along the wall to Flint's room, pulling the door closed again. She stood in the hall enjoying the quiet; one thing was for sure that these past few months were anything but soothing.

It was defiantly worth it though. She went back into her bedroom, looking through the house designs. Everything was modern and nothing like the places she had lived before with Gale. It would certainly be an adventure. She glanced at the clock; he should be home any minute now, she smiled.

Just then the front door closed downstairs with a thud. It was loud enough for Madge to hear in her bedroom but soft enough not to wake the boys. She came out into the hall, slowly her eyes trained on the foyer. He took off his hat and his jacket, hanging them up on the hooks behind the door.

He pulled at his dark blue collared shirt and fixed his red leather belt, holding up his dark khakis. She sighed looking down at her light blue sweatpants, bright green shirt, and matching light blue sweatshirt. She knew that she looked like a mess; she hadn't even bothered to put on make-up.

"You look beautiful" he whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Save it, Hawthorne" she snapped, but beamed, running down the stairs to meet him. Madge threw her arms around his neck, taking in his smell and feel.

"Oh God, I missed you" he whispered in her ear, "Oh I missed you"

**Reviewww please! I have two new stories as well. Escape and Love on a Battlefield. Escape is Gadge and LOAB is just something I thought of with a friend. They're both work in progresses. **

**Erin**


	51. C Chapter 17

**Woooo thanks for all the reviewsss on my 50th chapter! Pushing forward- here we goo! Thanks for stayin' with the story!**

* * *

Gale brought his luggage up into the Master. He set in onto the bed and looked over at his wife. "You have something on your mind"

"I do" she bit her lip.

"What's it about?" he wondered and brought her over to the bed.

"Us moving" she replied sitting next to him.

"I looked at apartments" he said smiling, "I think I found us a real nice one"

"That's nice but-"

"Five bedrooms, a good size chef kitchen- all new appliances, a great view of the south parkway"

"GaleI'mnotmovingtotheCapitol" Madge spit out and looked wide-eyed at her husband.

"Why not?" he made a face, "it's close to my work…"

"I'm sure it is, but the boys and I in the Cap?" she sighed, "sounds like a nightmare"

"Well we can't stay here with the mines opening" he glared

"I wasn't wanting to" she looked around the bedroom, "even though I'll miss the house"

"The house would get small" Gale said and rubbed his temple, "and I'm not moving back to D4"

"Look" she hissed, "I was talking about D16"

"In the mountains?" he wondered. She took his hands, pulling him to her computer screen in the office. He stared at the house she had open.

"That's… not a bad idea" she grinned

"No it's not"

"When should we go?" Gale wondered

"Sooner rather than later" the next day Gale put the For Sale sign in the front yard. Both Gale and Madge hugged Katniss in her front yard. Peeta and Gale shook hands and Madge toppled Peeta off his feet with a girly laugh.

Madge buttoned the suspenders on the boys' brown corduroy overalls. She fixed their navy blue and white shirts under them and tucked the two between each arm. Gale came in fixing his tie. "Have a good day" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You too" he smoothed the boys' hair back with a hand and kissed their foreheads. They both walked out of the hotel room and out into the busy street. Madge couldn't help but look at the billboard with her husband's face on it: "_He's Back!_" it read out. She rolled her eyes and gripped the boys tighter.

The lights were giving her a headache. She got in line for the lift, tapping her heels on the concrete. The line was short due to the fact everyone was going into the city. A green haired woman walked up behind her and was tapping on her bright pink briefcase.

"You wouldn't happen to be, Mrs. Hawthorne, would you?" her squeaky voice asked Madge. The young blond turned and offered a tired smile.

"I am!" Flint looked up at the woman in the bright purple pantsuit but Will was fast asleep on Madge's teal jacket.

"Nice to meet you" the lady said pursing her lips, "I'm Delight but you can just call me Dee" Madge looked down at her extended hand and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry- I would shake hands with you…"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry" Dee put a hand up to her sparkling lips. They got onto the lift and took seats across from each other. "Don't you have a nanny to watch them?" Dee asked staring down the twins.

"No" Madge almost laughed, "we're sort of living in a hotel"

"Your nanny didn't come with you from D12?"

"We didn't have a nanny"

"You didn't have a nanny?!" Dee looked offended.

"No…" Madge turned to a crying Will and patted him on the back until he calmed.

"_I'm so sorry!" _Dee cried out

"No it's alright he wasn't too upset" Madge murmured

"I was talking about not having a nanny" Dee said

Madge made a face, "oh" the carriage stopped and the two women got out. Madge bounced the boys up further onto her hips and followed Dee up a boardwalk into a small town.

It was beautiful. Bright red bricks made up the skinny sidewalks, there was two little cafés, a nice size grocery store, clothing stores, a bookstore, a hardware store, and an ice cream parlor. Dee hailed a cab on the corner and they passed the elementary school near the park. They went through the forest and over a huge red bridge.

Madge looked up at the size of the trees looming over the car, while Dee clicked on her cell. They went passed the gates of the middle and high school. They went through the company part with the square metal brightly lit technology based laboratories. Small cars buzzed in and out.

They turned into a community of houses and another community of shops "is this _all_ District 16?"

"Pretty much" the real estate looked out the window, quickly. "Your husband called about the larger houses back in the forest"

"Yes I know"

"What do you think about having a celebrity for a husband?" Madge was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the most well known business man in the Cap. He led the Mockingjay war to victory. He was her cousin" Madge snorted.

"He's just a man to me"

"How did you two meet?"

"Katniss is my best friend. She and Gale sold me strawberries in D12. I was the Mayor's daughter"

"_You're_ the Mockingjay's best friend?"

"That's right" Madge said absentmindedly.

"I never heard of you" Dee crossed her arms.

"Fine" Madge said. Delight let it go.

"What is your first name, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"Madge" she let out a grueling sigh.

"Now is that short for something?" Who was this lady to talk about names? Madge wondered.

"No…" Madge said and played with Flint's hair.

"And who are these two?" Madge rolled her eyes,

"Flint" she said looking down at the dark haired boy, "Will" she said smiling down on the blonde.

"They're oh so cute"

"Yeah" Madge got a proud swelling looking down at the wide eyed little Hawthorne's.

"Here we are…!" Dee cried as they pulled onto a long driveway with trees lining either side. Madge's jaw dropped as they pulled into the circle drive. It was a large white house with bright cherry red shutters over the large rectangle windows.

They got out of the car and walked up the walkway, around the flowers and the bushes. The mailbox was the same red as the shutters. The double doors were light brown reclaimed wood. The real estate agent unlocked the front door and Madge's heels clicked onto the hardwood inside.

**Reviewwww! Don't forget to read Escape! **

**Erin**


	52. District 16

**Hope you like the house and the chapter! :D Yay! NEW HOUSEEE. **

* * *

The house was empty but Madge couldn't picture all the new furniture going into it. The living room had great light as it came in through the large windows. The room was spacious and Madge could imagine the boys running around the furniture as they grew older.

They moved to the right into a hall. The stairs going up were pressed against the wall and the rest of the hall headed back to the large French doors leading out into the backyard. They walked along the hall as it opened up back to the living room. The other side of the hall was the large modern kitchen.

"Everything is remoted" Dee said pointing to a wall dock, "it's all centered on technology, the lights, the appliances, the blinds, the security system, the A/C, the heating…" Madge stopped listening; Gale would explain it all later.

There was a large breakfast nook in the corner with a booth wrapped around the wall under the large windows. They went by it and peaked into the walk-in pantry. The two women slid through the light blue formal dining room and back into the hall.

Under the stairs going up was another staircase going down. Madge took the stairs slowly, pressing the boys to her chest. Her arms were getting tired. In the basement was a large library, right off the stairs. There were two bathrooms, a guest suite with a kitchenette, and a game room.

Madge let out a tired sigh as they went back up the stairs. Dee hadn't stopped talking about the features since they walked in, and she couldn't think she could stand another tour of a house. They went passed the bathroom on the first floor and up the stairs to the second floor.

The master bedroom was beautiful. It had large windows and a balcony. The closet was a great size for both of their clothes. The bathroom was larger than the one they had in 12, and they still had an office for Gale attached.

Yet the room across the hall would be hers. It had bright gold wallpaper, that the sun glinted off of and in the center of the room was a piano platform. She knew it was a piano platform because of the holes where the legs fit into them.

"This is a music room"

"I know" Madge whispered looking around. She turned abruptly to Dee. "It's sold."

"Well- don't you want to look at other…?"

"No" Madge said quickly, "get this deal done" Madge wandered into the other rooms, marveling at their perfect sizes and waited for Dee to get off the phone with the contractors.

"Congratulations! The house is yours!"

The next few weeks, Madge was painting the boys room to look similar to their rooms in District 12. She paid some painters to paint the living room a cheerful yellow to absorb the light coming through the windows. Everything in the living room was washable from the huge sectional to the chairs.

Madge had some workers bring in a new piano during lunchtime and they set onto the platform with the seat. She held back a relaxed breath. The boys were asleep in their cribs around three o'clock one day when the young mom was lounging on the chaise on the back porch.

She was wearing a tight strapless orange dress and bright pink heels. She had pink lemonade cooling her hand and a book from the library downstairs. She had the baby monitor up all the way on the wooden table next to her.

Madge glanced up for a second to look out at the yard and then back at her book. She froze and looked up again. In front of her was some tan bright eyed people starring up at her from below the porch. "Excuse me?" she called down to them, "what are you doing?"

"We tried ringing the front doorbell and no one answered so we came out here" one of the men said. Madge bristled.

"Who are you?" she bit out and stood up coming to the banister and looking out at them.

"Reporters for the Gazette" one of them said holding a camera.

"Alright…" Madge said, "What are you doing here?" she demanded

"We want to do a story on your family" Madge shook her head,

"No thank you, not at this time" she took her things and went inside, locking all the doors. She ran to the phone, plugging in the numbers.

"Hello?" his voice calmed her.

"Gale?" she smiled into the phone and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong, Madge?" he wondered into the receiver.

"Reporters just came into our backyard"

"What? Why?" he hissed

"They wanted to do a report on our family"

"That's weird" Gale sighed.

"Yeah it freaked me out"

"I'll be home in an hour, ok?" he smiled into the phone; "I cannot wait to spend the weekend with the fam" she laughed and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"See you later" Madge hung up as the sound of crying came through the device in her hand. She made a face at it and left it on the counter. She went up the stairs and into Will's room. He was standing against the rail, his face stained with tears. "Oh baby" she cooed and took him into her arms.

She was settled into the rocking chair with her blond boy when she looked over at the baby monitor. The lights were lit up and the cackling came through. She raised an eyebrow. Heaving the boy onto her shoulder, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Nice house" someone said as they walked through the kitchen. She starred at the white machine in her hand.

"Oh, Filbert, get a picture of this room!" she ran out into the hall and brought the phone from the office into Flint's room. She locked the door and pounded the numbers into the phone.

"Someone's broken into my house" she mumbled the rest of her information,

"We're on our way Mrs. Hawthorne- would you like us to contact your husband?"

"Yes, please. Hurry" she clicked the phone off and waited for the ringing of the emergency vehicles.

**Reviewwww! Wth... people are in her house... **

**Erin**


	53. D16 Chapter 2

**JJ: No apparently not... not reporters anyway. **

**abc: Thanks :) **

**SugarCakes123: Thanks for reviewwwing! Yeah poor Madge :( **

* * *

Madge stood in the living room, holding Will close to her side. "Honestly I didn't think it was the reporters" Madge said to one of the officers.

"Are you sure?"

"They were in my house" Madge cried out, "don't you understand?" The front door thumped against the wall as a frustrated Gale walked in. His knuckles were white as they gripped his leather briefcase and he searched the room for his wife.

"What are you doing about this?" he asked the officers

"You're wife was just telling us that she forgot that the reporters were trying to get on the property"

"Trying?" Gale cried, "They were on our property. That's trespassing" he took Will from Madge and dismissed her. The blond boy looked up at his father with wide eyes.

"Yes sir but she called them…"

"It doesn't matter what she called them. They came onto the property, came into the house and started taking pictures and picking up our things. Thank goodness they didn't get up the stairs to my boys and wife or I wouldn't be in such a good mood"

"Yes sir. We'll deal with it"

"Better answer" they left the property, taking the cameramen off the lot. Gale kissed his son's forehead and danced around the empty living room with him. He turned to the sound of his wife laughing.

"Having fun?" she smiled and came down the stairs with his look-alike.

"Yes actually. I get to spend the weekend with my children and beautiful wife"

"MMM does sound like a good weekend" they leaned forward around the twins, kissing. Gale groaned.

"I hate my job"

"That's not how the billboards portray it"

"Aren't those awful?" he laughed and sat back on the couch, bouncing Will on his knees.

"Not so awful" she grinned, "you're pretty handsome"

"Everyone thinks I'm a bachelor, so those reporters were probably super surprised to see you here"

"You told everyone you weren't married?" Madge sneered

"No, no, no" Gale laughed, "If someone asked I would have been happy to talk about you for hours. I just don't have time to talk about my personal life"

"Oh alright that isn't bad" Madge looked over at him, smiling. He smiled back like a school boy.

"You look tired, why don't you take a nap. I got the boys"

Madge frowned, "I'm fine"

"Alright…" he clicked the flat screen on in front of them and within the next few minutes, Gale had the boys on his lap and Madge was curled up on the other side of the couch. Will was drooling on his shoulder and Flint was smiling at the faces his father was making at him.

Gale was excited to put the boys to bed that night. He was usually home way after they had been in bed. Tonight was different. He could watch their eyes droop and their breathing even out into innocent slumber. He turned out of Will's room and out into the quiet hallway.

Madge was still sleeping on the couch downstairs and he couldn't figure out if she would want to be woken up or not. He leaned against the doorway and watched her chest raise and fall. His love for her has grown over carrying capacity.

"Madge" he whispered and knelt down, next to the couch. She sputtered but didn't wake. "Madgie" he kissed her temple, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Whattimeisit?" she murmured and turned away from him.

"7…" he smiled, "boys are in the crib"

"Oh" she sighed and blinked, looking over at him. He smirked. "What?" she asked and covered her face with a hand.

"You're so gorgeous"

She groaned, "Not this again" the phone rang in the kitchen and neither of them got up to get it right away. Madge rolled off the couch, and stretched, leaving Gale on the ground. "Hello?" she wiped her eyes with the back of hand.

"Madge" Mari sighed

"Hey Mar!" Madge smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I have a huge favor…" she giggled. "Will you be here to meet my baby girl?" Madge gasped and started laughing.

"YES! Yes! Absolutely! Aw, a little girl?" Mari giggled again.

"It's exciting"

"I'm sure! No yeah defiantly will be there—how about we come in three days" she looked over at Gale for conformation and he gave her thumbs up.

"Will you bring the boys?"

"Of course!" They said their good-byes and Madge clicked the phone off. She tapped it against her palm then set it back on the table.

In the morning Madge dragged a suitcase out of the closet and plopped it out on the bed. Gale sputtered awake and flailed, falling out of bed with a thump. "Ow" he murmured and looked up. Madge laughed.

"Sorry" she unzipped the top and threw the lid back against the bed. She disappeared into the closet and Gale pushed himself off the ground, following her. Her skimpy green pajamas shorts were falling off her hips and her tank top was riding up as she grabbed a light pink fedora off the top shelf.

Gale snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She dropped the hat, and it rolled slightly from her feet. He rested his stubble against her cheek and breathed in her scent. "MMM" he whispered and kissed her tangled hair.

She rested her head back on his shoulder and smiled lazily up at him. He turned her in his arms and pressed her up against the closet door. She sighed as his hands rolled up her shirt. His hands were cold as they ran over her exposed breasts.

"I love you" she grumbled out a response and he smiled against her lips. They stood there against each other, taking in each other's heat and love. Until the baby monitor spiked. Gale let his wife go and she went back to grabbing her things for D4.

Gale left the bedroom and went into Flint's room, taking in the dark brown cowlick his son was wearing. He smiled and picked up the crying boy. "You're getting heavy" he commented and rested him against his bare chest.

**Reviewww! :D I need some baby girl D4 names for Mari and Wynn's new baby. Please check out my new story Escape! (YAY MORE GADGE!)**

**Erin**


	54. D4 Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the baby names! :) You find out which one I chose! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Madge's hands shook as she grasped the glossy plastic magazine in her hands. Her face plastered on the front: The Invisible Mrs. Hawthorne, Inside Scoop. She looked up at Mari with devastation.

"At least you look good" the pregnant woman said handing her cold lemonade in a tall pink glass.

"They got the pictures from our house!" Madge squealed peeling back the pages.

"At least the house was clean" Mari sighed, sitting slowly down next to her. She placed her blue manicured hands on her stomach, leaning against the fluffy pillows behind her.

"Baby monitor was set in the kitchen" Madge read, "is there a little Hawthorne running around?" she looked over at the shining eyes of her sons, sitting, eating wooden blocks in the middle of the Gordon's living room.

"Well at least they don't have that information"

"Stop being so upbeat about this" Madge giggled looked over at her friend. Mari shrugged and leaned forward tying her hair into a quick braid and throwing it over her shoulder. Wynn came into the room then, shrugging into the seat next to Mari.

"Why couldn't Gale come?" he asked.

"Work" Madge groaned. The door thumped open and Lydia walked in carrying a large glass vase with an array of flowers. She almost dropped it when she saw Madge and the boys.

"Oh you're here" she cried and smiled. "Where's Gale?"

"My brooding fellow is at work"

"Of course he is" Lyds sighed, "Hey did you see that you're on the cover of…"

"Yes" Mari, Wynn, and Madge said at the same time.

"Just wanted you to know" Lydia set the vase on the kitchen table and came over, sitting down with the twins. "Hey there" she said getting in their faces. The boys stared, tumbling around on the floor with the blocks. She waved her hands around.

Kelby walked in next with a plate of cake balls. "Oh it's nice to see you, Madge. I didn't know you were here" Madge smiled.

"Here I am" she giggled at Kelby and raised an eyebrow at Lydia's weird baby voice.

"Where's your husband?"

"Working" the four adults said at the same time.

"Oh" Kel said and set the cakes next to the flowers, "oh hey congrats on making front cover" she nodded towards the magazine in Madge's lap.

"Yeah thanks" Madge said dryly, looking back down at it. "You're a sensation" Kelby winked.

"Not a good one" Madge smiled, "every woman in the Capitol thought he was literally on the market" Wynn laughed,

"They still think he's on the market. I don't think you're going to stop them" Mari drilled her elbow into her husband's stomach.

"Damn" he gasped and leaned forward. "Sorry Madge" he whispered in between painful breaths. Kelby and Lydia came over then, dragging the boys onto their laps.

"So tell us you two…" Kelby started, "what name have you chosen for my niece?" Mari looked over at Wynn, who only shrugged.

"We haven't picked one out yet" he said, "we were hoping you three could help us out" he wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek.

"I want something I can shorten into a nickname" Mari blushed. The three fell silent thinking.

"How about Flora… you could shorten it down to Flo. Or you could do Florence and shorten that down to Flo. Or you could choose Flower and shorten that down to Flo." The group looked over at Lydia.

"So let me get this straight. You want the baby's nickname to be… Flo?" Mari smirked. Lyds shrugged, laughing it off.

"I like Lillian. You could shorten it to Lily" Kelby said, smiling up at her brother and sister-in-law.

"That's pretty" Wynn smiled. "I like that"

"I like it too" Mari nodded, but frowned, "Lillian Gordon, just doesn't have that ring to it" and she paused, "and it can't be shortened into Flo" they laughed.

"Flossie" Lydia said snapping her fingers.

"I actually like that one" Mari smiled.

"Boom and we have a Flo in the family" Lyds beamed.

"I like Annabelle" Madge whispered and they looked over at her. "Annabelle Gordon" she said looking up from her lap. "It could be shortened to A-N-N-A, A-N-A, Belle or Bella"

"So many choices for a nickname" Wynn said thinking over Madge's choice.

"I think I'll call her Belle in this case" Lydia said.

"I'm going to call her Flo" they all laughed at Kelby, "no- sorry Lyds. I'll call her… Abele"

"Just stick with Ana. It's so sweet" Madge said, "I was thinking of this name for a future baby girl…"

"Oh Madge. I don't want to steal your name" Mari cried and reached over to her friend.

"No it's alright Annabelle Hawthorne is a bit of a mouthful"

"Since when have you two decided on having another baby?" Kelby asked, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. Madge shrugged.

"_We're_ not. Just me. Gale works so much I can hardly bring up the subject of another baby let alone have time for sex"

"TMI" Wynn said and excused himself, going into the kitchen. Mari giggled.

"Why don't you just sit him down one weekend?"

"We don't have time" Madge sighed, "these boys are such a handful. I'm actually dreading them walking" she laughed, "I'll have to run around, following them"

"At least your staying fit" Lydia remarked and they passed around laughter again.

"That's true" Madge smiled.

"We could watch the boys for a while" Mari offered, "that would prepare us for Flo" they all giggled again.

"We're not ready for another" Madge blushed, "I don't have the energy to carry another right now. I have to launch the boys into childhood. Then I'll bring up baby number 2"

"That's a good idea" Kelby said, nodding.

"Okay so now that the baby situation is complete. Let's talk about what Madge is going to do about these Capitol reporters"

"She's going out in the open." Mari said seriously.

"What?" the three of them cried.

"You heard me" the young mother laughed, "She's going baby clothes shopping. All of us are going. We're leaving Wynn with the boys"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Madge bit her lip, imagining Wynn with twin boys.

"He took care of Rim when he was a baby" Kelby shrugged, "I think its okay"

"So we're in for this?" Mari asked, smiling. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Sure" Madge laughed. "If you're ready for the paparazzi."

**Review!**


	55. D16 Chapter 3

**Em: You know I will!**

**JJ: Yeah Annabelle Jane Gordon. :D The reporters are just something I thought would be some nice drama hahaha**

**SugarCakes: Don't worry he learns his lesson- in this chapter! :)**

Gale couldn't sleep. Madge was far away in another district. He wasn't used to sleeping through the night with no screaming baby wails waking him up. The bed was cold. He couldn't stop tossing and turning trying to pretend that she was there.

He pressed his eyelids closed violently a few times trying to wear out his eyes. He glanced over at the clock. It was midnight. He groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. He looked away from the clock and up at the dull ceiling.

Finally he kicked the sheets off him, exposing his bare legs and skimpy blue shorts and white t-shirt. He sat up stretching himself out. He looked over at the magazine on the side table and turned on the side-table lamp. He flipped through the pages, looking at the articles about his family.

Angry, he threw the reading material on the floor. He rolled over to Madge's side of the bed, away from the open doorway. Her pillow smelled like her perfume and shampoo. He relaxed against the soft cotton and closed his eyes.

Gale was too busy to just relax, as he tried to motivate himself into a deep sleep. He groaned into the pillow and sat up again looking over at the closed window. The moon melted through the cracks in the blinds and hit the hardwood floor.

He dropped his feet onto the cool surface and stood up, cracking his back as he leaned back towards the bed. He stumbled around the bed and the trunk at the end of the bed. He wandered back into the hallway.

Gale knew that she would be back tomorrow, around late afternoon. He knew he would see her smiling face then and feel her soft skin on his. Feel her breath against his lips and the swell of her hips beneath his hands. So why couldn't he sleep?

Gale hadn't slept since she had left for the district. They were supposedly coming to the Capitol to buy a few things in the expensive stores before helping the Gordon's set up the baby's room. Gale wandered into Will's room, taking in the decorations and little crib.

He missed the fussing babies. He left because the absentness was driving him up a wall. He went back into the master bedroom and turned the light on in the bathroom. The cold water splashing against his face was waking him up more.

Gale pressed a hot washcloth on his face, letting the grooves of the material to synthesize to his skin. He felt his shoulders slump and his aching knees to relax. He wandered back to the bed and climbed in, wrapping the sheets around himself.

This time he didn't bother looking at the clock or the moon, he just stared at the ceiling. He blinked over and over, waiting for some sign that sleep was coming. He finally yawned and let his eyes droop closed. He let himself to be composed of sleep.

Then, the phone rang. It jolted him out of the much needed slumber. He looked over at the phone and glared. He hardly had the strength to reach for the phone anymore. The cool plastic was against his ear and the other end around his yawning mouth.

"Hello?" he sighed into the phone.

"Gale?" she squeaked.

"Hey Madge" he rubbed a hand over his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Did I wake you up?" he could imagine her wide eyes in the dark.

"No" he said dryly and looked over at the clock. "What are you doing up at 1?"

"I don't know" she sighed and Gale imagined her twirling her hair around a finger.

"Okay…"

"I'm just excited to see you tomorrow… I guess" Gale imagined her running her hands over the sheets on the bed.

"I am too" his lips turned up into a smile.

"Good" she giggled and Gale imagined her eyes lighting up and sparkling. They stopped and listened to each other's breaths exhaling into the receiver. "Sorry for waking you"

"I wasn't asleep" he admitted.

"Then you were close to sleep" she sighed.

"It's okay Madge" he smiled and pressed his head back into the pillow.

"Alright… goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight"

"I love you"

"I love you too- so much" he said and closed his eyes taking in the last moments with his wife until tomorrow. He leaned over and hung up the phone. He closed his eyes again. He waited for sleep to return. Finally with the last twitch of a smile on his lips, Gale fell asleep.

Madge couldn't stop starring at her closet. What were they expecting her to wear? New mom clothes, expensive clothes, casual laid back clothes? Mari walked into Madge's closet, not bothering to knock. "What's going on here?" She asked tucking her loose red hair behind her shoulders. Madge gave her an once-over.

Mari was wearing a long lavender trench coat. It covered her black leather leggings and plain white-collared shirt and large pearl necklace, looped twice around her slender neck. "I don't know what to wear" Madge groaned and threw a blue leather jacket to the floor.

"Wear something that you would normally wear to shop in. We don't want to reporters to think we dressed up fancy for them"

"What do Lydia and Kelby have on?" Mari huffed and rested her hands on her protruding stomach.

"I don't remember" the girls in question joined them in Madge's new walk-in closet. Kelby was wearing a pink and orange mini striped dress with white polka-dots on the stripes and a white plastic belt around her waist with a small white bow in the middle. A chunky white necklace was being played with between her fingers around her neck. Lydia was wearing an orange and white chevron dress and bright blue pumps and matching headband.

"Guys… I don't know what to wear"

"Don't let those reporters freak you out" Kelby rolled her eyes. "We're picking out baby clothes and furniture. Not meeting the President"

"Right" Madge nodded and turned back to her shelves. She held up a bold floral jacket or a houndstooth jacket having them point at whichever one. They all pointed to the floral. The bright pink flowers and green leaves were striking and beautiful against Madge's plain skin. She paired the jacket with slimmed cropped baby blue pants and a soft cashmere white sweater. She pinned a large diamond butterfly pin to the jacket and had Kelby latch a few small diamond bracelets around her little wrist.

"Well" Mari smiled, "I think we're ready"

"The big question is…" Madge said her eyes widening, "do we bring the boys?"

**REVIEW! :D Between this story and Escape I'm all Gadge all the time haha BUT make sure you take a peak at Love on a Battlefield (which is Foxface and District 3 Boy.. bit of a romantic tragedy. Cause you know what happens to them.) **

**Erin**


	56. Chapter 56

**Emily: Oh I know. :) **

**SugarCakes: Yessss. Thanks! **

**Jabberjay: Yes lots of fluff upcoming. **

**Sorry for this short chapter everyone! I'm currently writing a new story about... well spoilers. :) **

* * *

Gale got home from work to find a busy household. Madge's friends were crowding the place with shopping bags and new manicures. Mari was in the center holding up pink denim shoes and little hair bows. He shut the front door quietly and snuck into the kitchen.

He stole a freshly made pigs-in-a-blanket and went up the stairs in search of his sons. They were cooing in their bedrooms, grabbing at their feet and smiling gum filled smiles up at him. They were wearing new overalls and soft little gray t-shirts.

Gale smiled and picked up Will, his newly curly blonde strands out of place from sleep. He crossed the room to hoist Flint up on his hip. Will was the larger of the two but Gale still had to lean over to grab Flint under the armpits and safely under the soft diaper covered bottom.

He danced around the room to make the little Hawthorne's laugh. He could clearly see the resemblance of himself in Will and the same bone structure of Madge in Flint. They were going to be heartbreakers when they got older. Gale chuckled at his private joke.

He brought the twins down stairs into the kitchen where he set them up in their high chairs. He got out baby food and heated it up in the microwave. He squished it down with plastic baby spoons and made sure it was cool enough to eat.

Gale sat down and watched the boys spoon out graceful spoonfuls of baby food and stuff it into their wide pink mouths. Flint caught his eye and stared his father down until he could smile without food in his mouth and Gale let out a belly laugh.

The living room went quiet after. "I didn't know Gale was home." Madge's voice said from the room over. The babies looked back to the wall trying to find their mother. When she appeared in the doorway they offered her little smiles too.

Gale shook his head, "they're getting so big."

"Well you haven't been around to see it, have you?" she said softly.

"No. I haven't" he admitted. "Flint looks like you."

"Really?" she smiled and came to rest on his lap. "I think he looks like you."

"Just because of the hair…" he said and turned his head. "He has your sparkling eyes." Madge rolled her eyes.

"Will is beginning to look just like you and he's getting a little heavy."

"Are you telling me that he's getting this weight from me?" Gale asked tickling her sides.

"No!" She squealed and jumped off of her husband. "I was pointing out a fact." He pulled her back to him by the hips.

"For their second birthday they can get a sibling." Madge rolled her eyes.

"Let's wait until their third or fourth birthday…" she said grinning, "that way they're a little less dependent on us."

"That's so far away." Gale whined and smiled. Madge rolled her eyes and got up again, pulling on Will's blonde strands.

"Don't complain" she smirked and looked over her shoulder at him. Madge pulled down her pants to reveal the top of her hot pink thong. "Talk to you later." She said like a giggling school girl.

Gale sat back in his chair, flabbergasted. He turned to the twins and pointed to the doorway. "Did you see that?" he asked still astonished. The boys only smiled innocently.

It was a while since Gale went to bed with his wife. It had always been he would get home from work and crawl into bed. Or they would go to bed at separate times from dealing with the twins. It was a relief to see Madge undressing in front of him.

He sat back against the pillows in dark colored boxers watching her peel off each piece of clothing. He tried to keep still. He had tried to wait. He couldn't keep his hands from climbing over her soft body. She smirked and let him unbutton her jeans.

The lacy fabric had him climbing the wall. He turned her around so they were chest to chest. "I love you." He reminded her and captured her lips slowly, savoring.

"I love you too" she said once they had parted. He pulled up her shirt and dropped it on the ground. Soon they were tangled in limbs and heated breathing on their bed. Their heads were spinning and their hands were flying to reach every inch of each other.

They were naked and relieved from the tension. They were asleep soon enough. Wrapped together with sheets they're sleeping breaths were shallow. Gale woke up at the crack of dawn and pulled himself from Madge's grasp.

He watched her squirm in the cool air away from the warmth generated from his body. She curved into herself and her breathing slowed once more. Gale sighed and reached out to stroke under her right eye. She squirmed again.

He let his hand fall back at his side. A piece of hair fell over her eye and rested on her cheek. He brushed it back behind her ear. Her breathing slowed again and this time he pulled his finger over her lips. From there, he brushed her bare shoulder.

"If you touch me again, so help me you will lose that hand." She muttered and opened one eye. He chuckled and rolled out of bed. "No, wait. Come back." She whined.

"Make up your mind." He laughed and crawled back into bed. She pulled herself over to him and rested her head on his chest. "Good morning, wife." Gale smiled into her head.

"Good morning." She smiled and hid her face. "Do we have any plans today?" He wondered.

"No…" She smiled. "The only thing is that we have to get the D4 crew back on the train and then I will travel to meet them in three days."

"When did you decide that?" He wondered, straining to look down at her.

"Right now," she smirked looking up at him.

* * *

**reviewwww. message me if you want in on the new gadge story. **

**Erin**


End file.
